The Play
by x3Dorky-Candee
Summary: The always optomistic, gogetter Tomoyo can hardly wait for auditions on Tuesday morning. And as for the sarcastic, hopingtogethighschooloverwith Sakura, things are the total opposite. All she wanted summary cont. inside
1. Prologue

_Prologue / Summary _

It is the ending year of highschool for Tomoeda's class of 2007. But before the year ends, class of 2007 will be performing the world famous play, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. The always optomistic, go-getter Tomoyo can hardly wait for auditions on Tuesday morning. And as for the sarcastic, hoping-to-get-highschool-over-with Sakura, things are the total opposite. All she wanted was a breezy last 4 1/2 weeks of school to go by quickly, but instead she, and her other classmates, are forced to audition for the upcoming play. But this is more than just a play. As two lovers, go in to audition for the play, will the same lovers come out together, or apart? Will things differ as the play goes on? Will Romeo be Romeo, and Juliet be Juliet, _in and out _of the play? Or will there love be as blind as Cupid's eyes?

_"Young men's love then lies  
Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes."_


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1. The Play

I entered class with a look of boredom already plastered on my face. With only about 4 1/2 more weeks of highschool left, what really was the point of going anymore? I sat down in my usual seat, the one in the back closest to the window, so that I could entertain myself with something and not die of Sensei's torturous lectures. As I let out a sigh, Tomoyo came in happily holding the hand of her handsome, chocolate haired, amber-eyed ---- I mean, uh her boyfriend Syaoran's hand. I smiled as she gave me a quick wave with her free hand, Tomoyo was what every guy wanted, and Syaoran was what every girl wanted. (Oh did they make one wonderful couple!) Once the bell rang and everyone's butts were stuck to their chairs, I prepared myself for one of Sensei's long, boring speeches on punctuation, but instead of the usual, "At the end of every sentence, you must place a period. The period however has to be in the correct place so that the sentence will not become a sentence fragment. To make pauses between sentences, without actually ending the sentence, you place a comma..." and yadda yadda yadda. But instead of that...

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civila hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife,  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love.  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage,  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." 

The whold entire class became silent, for we have never heard such deep words, or a sonnet of that sort, what had happened to our dear boring comma and period talking Sensei go?! Sensei cleared his throat, and scanned our amazed faces, "Who here knows where the sonnet that I had just recited was from?" Everyone turned this way, and that way, left and right, looking for someone to raise their hand, I shrunk deeper into my seat, was this a pop quiz? Is he going to fail us all to hold us back? So we would have to take this class over again...listening to his voice talk about sentence fragments... for the rest of my life!? He sighed and pushed back his glasses, "It is from the famous American play, 'The Tradgedy of Romeo and Juliet' written by the world-renown poet, William Shakespeare."

"Oh, yeah, we knew that Sensei, we were just testing you!" Eriol said jokingly.

"Yeah right, and your hair is purple Eriol." Yumi said back, the whole class bursting into laughter.

Sensei shook his head trying to hide his smile, "Well, Eriol, if you know so much about this classice play, why not tell the class about the balcony scene?" 

Everyone stared at Eriol with grins on their faces, "Uh, well, see, the balcony scene is when, the scene was on a balcony..." 

Sensei rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "Anyways, the reason why I had brought up this play is because, as the senior class of 2007, you, and I mean you as in all of you, will be performing this play in front of your parents, teachers, and fellow students."

My jaw dropped, my stomach flopped, my eyes bugged out. Did he just say... play? Were everyone will be forced to ... perform in? "Oh! Is this a love story Sensei?" Tomoyo asked eagerly with big shining eyes.

Sensei nodded yes and began passing out papers, "This, is the script for the play, auditions will be held tomorrow during class." I smiled, all I had to do was skip class and I was free! "And for those who can't make it for tomorrow's auditions, for whatever lame reason you might have, there will be another one the following day." 

Sensei hates me, I know it. All the girls giggled and smiled and started to flip through the script, "Whats the play about Sensei?" Chiharu asked with excitement in her tone.

Sensei finished passing out the scripts, which I by the way, didn't even bother to look at, "Well, the play takes place in Italy," he pulled down our world map and pointed out were Italy was located, "in a small town in Italy, Verona, there are two families, the Capulets and the Montagues." Everyone nodded their heads for him to go on, "These two families, have had a feud for a very long time, so far back in time that they have already forgotten what the feud was even about."

"Well that's stupid." Eriol said crossing his arms, "If they don't know what they're fighting about, how the heck will the audience figure it out?" 

Sensei glared at him then continued on, "Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely inturrupted, the feud then brings two lovers together, Juliet Capulet, and Romeo Montague."

The class gasped (well mostly the girls), "But Sensei! You just said they were enemies!" Tomoyo said.

Sensei nodded, "Thats true Tomoyo, which brings us to the major conflict of the play, as Shakespeare wrote in his prolouge,

'A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife,  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love.  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,'

it means that Romeo and Juliet's love was not favorable, it would never be approved, since they were sworn enemies by birth." He took a moment to catch his breath and let the information sink into our brains, "Now, due to their forbidden love, they have to marry in secret, but their drastic actions cause more than just being grounded, it costs their lives." 

"SENSEI!" Tomoyo stood up instantly, "YOU GAVE AWAY THE ENDING!"

"We were gonna find out about it anyway, I mean we're not reading a book, we're perfoming the play. Wouldn't we need to know the ending?" Everyone turned around to face me, oh my God... did I just say that out loud? 

"Hahaha, Saku's got a point Tomo!" Eriol said laughing.

"Uh, as you were saying Sensei?" Tomoyo said rolling her eyes and taking her seat.

"Well, that is basically the whole story. But I would like to point out that the ending is revealed earlier than you expected. Shakespeare wrote the ending in his prolouge to give the audience a little, well more than a little of a preview of his play."

"Wh---" RINNNG! RIIING!

"Ok class, tomorrow we will have our first auditions, ladies I would like you all to memorize Juliets lines in Act 2, scene 2 lines 35-29, and gentlemen, I would like you all to memorize Romeo's lines in Act 2, scene 2 lines 27-34. That will help me narrow down candidates for our leading roles, and make it easier for me to choose roles for the helping characters. See you tomorrow!" Sensei waved good-bye as we all ran for the door. 

I grabbed my stuff and slowly exited the classroom, thinking the only thought in my head: Me + Play disaster. As I walked out, Chiharu and Yumi grabbed me as quickly as they could and hooked arms with me, "Oh my gosh Saku! Can you believe it? A play!" Chiharu said with a huge smile.

"Whoop-dee-doo!" I said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Saku!" Yumi said pouting her lip, "Doesn't it sound a litttttle bit fun to you?" 

I pretended to actually think about my answer, "No." I said with a smile, "It sounds boring, and... and... stupid." 

Chiharu unhooked arms with me and rolled her eyes, "Saku! Your such a fun suckerrr! Play? On stage? People cheering? Clapping?" I stared ather blankly, "You know... acting? Costumes? Make-up?" 

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nope, not interested." 

"Well, your going to audition either way you know." Yumi said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, like Sensei really meant that." I said laughing.

"Sa--" 

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo came running towards us waving the script in her hands.

"Hi Tomo." We all said smiling.

"This is so exciting! A playy!" She said hugging the script as if she let go of it her life would end.

"I know Tomo!" Yumi looked at me, "See Saku! It is exciting!" 

Tomoyo looked at me, "Saku! Come on it'll be fun!" Chiharu and Yumi nodded at me, agreeing to Tomoyo. "OH! I have an idea! Lets all go to my house and practice!"

Chiharu and Yumi quickly agreed, "Uh, well, see... I gotta be home before...like now. 'Cause uh brother... mad... BYE!" I said quickly running off before they could even try and catch up with me. 

----

**Should I Continue? Or not continue?  
As for my 2 other stories, they are still put on hold, im sorry to all the readers who enjoyed those stories, but I just seem to have lost ideas/inspiration to continue with them. However The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet had inspired me to write my own version of it using characters from Cardcaptors.**

And I will only write the disclaimer once, so please don't get angry / sue:  
I do not own Cardcaptors (Clamp) or the play, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet (William Shakespeare).

Thank you.  



	3. Chapter 2

Part 2. The Audition

I stopped running as soon as I crossed the sidewalk, there was absolutley nothing Sensei could do to make me recite those stupid lines in front of the whole class. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yumi can practice their butts off! I mean why bother practicing? We all know who Romeo and Juliet is going to be anyways. "HEYY!" I stopped for a brief moment, trying to decide whether to turn around or to keep on walking, I let out a sigh and decided to keep walking. "HEY! HEY!" I tried hard to resist the temptation of turning around, the person could be talking to someone else, and if I turned around I'd just look like some stupid kid. I slowed down a little as I heard footsteps running towards me, "SAKU!" I finally turned around.

"What is it Eriol?" I asked letting out a deep sigh, why don't people yell out 'HEY SAKU!' instead of just 'HEY!', I'm not a horse, I won't reply to the words 'Hey'.

"You headin' home?" He asked walking in step with me.

"No, I'm just walking towards my house then I'm gonna turn back and go to the ice cream parlor." I saw a sweatdrop trickle down the side of his head, "Of course I'm going home stupid."

"Geez, just asking!" He replied rolling his eyes. 

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Whats wrong Saku? Nervous for tomorrow?" Eriol asked with a grin, "Auditioning for Juliet in front of over 30 other kids and Sensei? Then, having to practice with them every single day until the play were you will then perform in front of your whole family, all the teachers and ----" I punched him in the arm, "OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He rubbed his arm and blew on it to ease the pain.

"Shut up. Like you could do better." I replied, "And stop being such a baby! That punch didn't even hurt."

"So you're saying you will audition for the play." He said with a grin. 

"Eri---"

"KAIJU!" I turned, oooh no. Whats worse than having Eriol as a "god-brother" (who just happens to live next door)? Having an onii-chan by the name of Touya.

"Yooo! Touyaa! Whats up man?" Eriol said as they did their "handshake".

"Nothin' man, dude, we gotta kick it someday! Like the old days!" Touya said with a smile. I tried to slip into the house while they were having their "brotherly" moment, I was almost in when my devil of a brother grabbed my hood, "Were you think your going kaiju?" 

"Uh... well, there's this place called home were you usually go after school to eat, do homework, sleep, watch t.v, ----" 

"Stop with the sarcasm." He said rolling his eyes. 

"Well you asked me were I was going." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever, look Dad said he was gonna be home late tonight, I'm gonna go out and buy some pizza." 

"Oh sweet! I'll put my stuff inside and then we can g---"

"I said, 'I'm gonna go out and buy some pizza'. Did I ever say 'we are gonna go out and buy some pizza'?" I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"I hate you more than cats hate water." I said going into the house.

"Kaiju's hate everything. But anyway, stay in the house, no going out with boys, and no boys going in the house. Do your homework or something, I'll be back in a few. Later Eriol." Eriol waved good-bye as he drove away. I closed the door and went upstairs to my room.

I moved the mouse of my computer until my screen popped up, I clicked the internet button and went on Myspace. I checked my comments, messages and then signed off. I channel-surfed for a while then sat on my bed thinking of what to do next. I could... do my homework? Nah, that would bore me to death faster than doing Onii-chan's laundry (which I still have no idea why dad makes me do it). I sighed and started to dig through my backpack. "Math... History..." I picked up the script Sensei gave us earlier.

"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet." I read aloud, tragedy? I looked around my room and slowly opened the script, "Just because I read it doesn't necessarily mean I have to act it right?" I asked myself, "Yeah, yeah. Wait no! What if I accidently open the script to Act 2, scene 2. And my eyes just seem to wander off and take a glimpse at I don't know... lines 35-39?" I smiled, and 'dropped' the script. "Oh, how clumsy of me!" I picked up the script and opened it to Act 2 Scene 2 and looked for lines 35-39.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" I rolled my eyes, yet another play about some stupid love-struck girl who goes looking for some dude named Romeo. I went back a few pages to Act 1, I mean, how was I suppose to understand Act 2 if I have no idea what Act 1 is about right? As I read Act 1, I began to understand what Juliet was saying earlier. I got deeper and deeper into the story, I basically understood Shakespears old language without looking at the footnotes Sensei had written!

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father, and refuse thy name!  
Or, if thou wilt ----"

"Uh, if thou lamest kaiju art thou done with thy talking to themself, thy can come to eat some pizza." I quickly closed the script and threw it on the floor.

"ONII-CHANNNN!" I yelled throwing my pillow at his stupid face. I walked past him and went downstairs angrily, "I hate you."

"What? Thou hate-est me? I shall not die of your hatred, but of my laughter!" He replied laughing as he followed me downstairs.

---

**The next day, in class. **

I entered the classroom and was about to take my seat, when I noticed there were none! I looked around at the other students standing in the back, "Hey, Suziku, whats going on? Why are there only 2 chairs... and why are they like in the middle of the classroom?"

Suziku held up her script with a smile, "Sakura! Don't you remember? Auditions are today!" I gulped, I thought I had imagined that whole thing, "Sensei's having us line up, girls on the left, boys on the right, he's gonna start in like... 10 minutes. I'm so excitedd! O Romeo, Romeo! Art... For thou? Mm...where? ... Uh... No, wait thats not right... Oh man! I need to practice some more!" I nodded my head and turned around to go to the back of the line, maybe more people will forget their lines and it'll take up the whole class time! Then there won't be time for me! Yes!!!!

"Saku!" Chiharu grabbed my arm and pulled me into the line, "Oh my gossh! This is so cool, here I saved you a spot! I can't waittt! Ok, so... 1...2..." She counted the heads in front of us, "There are exactly 5 people ahead of us!"

I smiled back at her, "Heheh... Well Chiharu. Its against my morals to cut, I mean look at how many people were already in line! I'd make them miserable if I made them wait 1 more person longer! And I would never be able to sleep at night knowing that I cut... 20 girls in line for the audition of their lives!"

Chiharu rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, "Oh deaaar Sakura! I'm so sorrrry for causing you to toss and turn at night, knowing that I have forced you to do such a thing! How can I live with myself after I forced you to... to... cut in line!"

I nodded my head, "Glad you understand! Later kid!" I slipped out of her grasp and was ready to run to the back of the line, when who else, but Sensei stops me.

"Sakura! No need to be scared! Go back in line behind Chiharu." Chiharu stuck her tounge out at me as I slowly made my way back to that dreadful spot. "Ok, ladies, gentlemen, we are going to begin the auditions, to help me with directing, is our Principle, Sensei Sai." He paused for us to all say our 'hello's to Sensei Sai, "Ok, we will begin with, Yamakazi Ken, and Jishei Sae, I congratulate you two for being brave enough to go first!" The class applauded along with Sensei, damn, did they have guts. "As for everyone else, please show your fellow classmates the respect you expect them to give to you, if you get tired from standing you can sit on the floor, but please no talking. Ok, shall we begin?" He and Sensei Sai took their seats, their backs turned towards us, with their eyes glued onto Ken and Sae who were standing at the front of the room.

Sensei nodded his head for them to begin, "The angel speaks! Oh... winged?" He looked at Sae in confusion, "Um.. winged beast--- angel! I mean winged angel!" I could see Sae glaring at him, "Um, um winged angel hanging on my ... shoulders?" Sae's glare turned meaner, "Arms! On my arms!" she continued to glare, harder, "No? Uh... head?" He paused, "Yeah! Ok, um, winged angel hanging on my head, thou art uh...messenger of hell---heaven." 

**(20 minutes later)**

"Ok, thankyou, Mr. Yamakazi and Ms. Jishei, again for being first! Next is..." Sensei turned around to face us, "Ah, Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo." He said happily as he turned back around. I can imagine it now, once they're done with their audition, Sensei will turn towards us with a huge smile on his face and tears of joy coming down from his eyes, 'Oh! Class! No more need for auditions! I have found our Romeo and Juliet!' "Ok, you may begin anytime you are ready." Sensei said writing something on his paper. I 'pfted', I knew he had already written: 'Romeo and Juliet are found! Just be nice to the other students and then tell them at the end so they won't feel bad.'

"She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,"

Syaoran paused, adding to the sincerity of Romeo's words to Juliet. The class was quiet, the sound of breathing was the only thing I could possibly hear.

"As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him."

He turned to face Tomoyo, deep feelings shining through his amber eyes, 

"When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

I smiled, he memorized every single line, from first to last! I switched my gaze over to Tomoyo, she let out a deep emotional sigh and opened her mouth to begin.

"Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Refuse thy name! Or if thou wilt not, be but... but.. sworn! Sworn.. my love, and I'll longer be a Capulet." She did... better than the others thats for sure, just a couple missed lines (according to Chiharu's script) but I knew thats as good as Juliet would be. No one would be able to top Tomoyo. We all applauded for Mr. Romeo and Ms. Juliet, then auditions continued.

2 down, 3 more to go 'till I die. Next was Mikey, and Lila, whose audition ended faster than I could say "Romeo." I gulped, only 2 more people left ahead of me. I started tip-toeing my way to the end of the line when, (man I swear, Sensei has over 12 eyes on the back of his head)! "Ah! Ms. Kinomoto! I see you're rather excited about the auditions! Why don't you go next?"

I stared blankly at him, I tried to speak, "Uh, but, well, uh.." 

He smiled, "Well, Sakura?"

"Um, well see Sensei, Miya and Chiharu were ahead of me, and I'm pretty sure they've been waiting a long time to audition! I know if I were them I'd be angry if some girl went ahead of me. And besides Ryo went to the bathroom, I uh... can't audition alone as Juliet. Heh..Heh.. I mean the play is called Romeo and Juliet! So, I'll just sit back down and Miya can go up." I said smiling as I walked backwards into my spot in line.

"Ah, Sakura, I'm pretty sure Miya and Chiharu wouldn't mind if you went before them, right girls?" I glared at Chiharu, say 'Yes I would mind', SAY IT CHIHARU! SAY ITTTTT! They nodded their heads in the no-direction.

"I would never be mad Sakura! You go on ahead!" Chiharu said with an evil grin as she pushed me out of the line.

Miya nodded her head in agreement, "No problem Sakura! Good luck!" 

These girls were dead meat. "Ah see Sakura? And as for your partner, how about Mr. Yao Junji?" Sensei turned to face the front, "Come on guys, we're waiting."

I looked at Junji as we slowlllllllly made our way to the front, Sensei nodded for us to begin.

Junji looked out at the one million eyes staring at us, "Uh.. uh...Angel of heaven, over me, the humans that fall to gaze at me, along thy lazy-pazing clouds..." AHH! Its a sign. We're going to suck. I'm going to emberass myself and the class will think we're goofballs. I just know it. "And sails upon your... air of bosoms." He looked at me to begin.

My bosoms? What the hell? I looked at Sensei, then at Sensei Sai, then at Chiharu who was still grinning evily, and then at Tomoyo, I breathed in deeply.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father, and refuse thy name!"

I paused, and turned to look away from the class.

"Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Chiharu stopped looking at her script, and looked at me, and I looked back. Shock was in her eyes, her open O-ed mouth slowly closed into a grin, she gave me a thumbs-up. "Good job Saku." She mouthed as the class clapped. I went back to my spot in line, still shaking from the expierience, I sat down and watched as the auditions went on.

---

**Thankyou for all your honest reviews. I'd like to correct a few errors in the last chapter, the part were it said:  
"**Juliets lines in Act 2, scene 2 lines 35-29,**" it is supposed to be "**lines 35-39**". And also (pointed out by a reader), this is an English play not American, sorry for the mistake. (However I'm sticking to what my english teacher had told me, that the prologue is a sonnet).**

Anywho, thankyou for the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3. The Leading Role

"So Saku, I see someone has been practicing." Chiharu said with a grin.

I turned away from her, "I-I-I don't know what your talking about! I merely copied what the other Juliets said."

"All the Juliets so far have made mistakes in reciting their lines. Even Tomoyo forgot some! But you, dear, dear, Sakura, Ms. 'Sensei will never get me to recite those stuuuupid lines in front of the class tomorrow!' had managed to recite the lines perfe---"

"Uh, Chiharu, I'm trying to listen to Miya and Wei's audition, I mean you wouldn't want them to be talking while your performing right?" Tomoyo said inturuppting our conversation.

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, of course. I would never want to disrupt someone else's audition! I'm such a horrible person!"

I giggled at Chiharu's last remark and then turned to face the front of the room, "Next is, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Mihara Chiharu." I whispered a quick good luck to Chiharu as she and my butt-head godbrother Eriol made their way to the front.

Knowing Eriol for almost my whole life, I knew he had some devious antic plotted in his puny little brain. I let out a sigh and hoped he would only emberass himself and not take Chiharu down with him. Eriol cleared his throat to get our attention, he grinned at Chiharu and went down on one knee,

"She speaks!  
O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art  
As glorious, "

He stood up and touched his face dramatically.

"As glorious, to this night o'er my head." 

He started to flap his hands lightly, oh God,

"As is a winged messenger of heaven,  
Upon the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on..."

He pulled out a pocket mirror and looked at himself, oh go-- he didn't just... Someone please strike this loser with lightning now, before he continues to emberass himself. He continued to stare at himself admiringly.

"To gaze on him,  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the..."

He blew towards Chiharu's direction,

"Of the air." 

Chiharu rolled her eyes,

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo! Refuse thy name, and deny thy father! I shall no longer be a Capulet, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love." She bit her bottom lip. They walked back to the rest of the class as we applauded, "Eriol! What the heck was that! Your lines took longer to say than it took Shakespeare to write it!" She bopped him on the head.

"Ow! At least I got my lines in the right order!" He rubbed the back of his head, "And besides, I wanted to spice up the lines! I was just using my acting skills! Ever heard of using props?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes and took a seat next to me, "Was it just me or did you wish lasers could come out of your eyes and zap him to?"

I nodded my head in the no-direction, "I was praying for a lightning bolt to misteriously come out of our sunny sky and zap through our classroom ceiling and only electrify Eriol." I grinned, "But the laser-eyes seems like a good idea to." 

Chiharu smiled back, as we continued to watch the rest of the auditions.

**(1 hour and a half later)**

Sensei and Sesei Sai stood up and turned around to face us, "Ah, I'd like to thank you all for auditioning for the play, and for being respectful of one another. It is lunch time, so while you all are at lunch, Sensei Sai and I will discuss the roles for our play." He and and Sensei Sai smiled, "Have a good lunch, see you all in 30 minutes."

I hooked arms with Chiharu as we walked out the door, "Man, I thought lunch would never come! I'm starving!"

Chiharu giggled, "You always act like you haven't eaten in centuries!" She watched me take a big bite out of my sandwich, "So who do you think will be our Romeo and Juliet?" She asked opening her lunch box.

I swallowed, "Tomoyo and Syaoran? Duh." I mean wasn't the answer obvious?

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me?" I looked at her, did it look like I was kidding? "Tomoyo totally messed up her lines."

I shrugged, "So did everybody else? I mean you and Tomoyo are the only ones that even came close to reciting them perfectly."

Chiharu nearly spat out her water, "WHAT?"

Everyone turned to face her, I giggled nervously, "Heh..heh... She uh, heh.. yeahhh..." I buried my face in my hands, people have staring problems.

"Wait, no, you're right, me and Tomoyo did come close to reciting them perfectly." I opened my mouth to say something, "BUT," I hate the word but, "But, you were the only one who recited them perfectly. I mean you even had that little dramatic turning away from the crowd thing! It was so believable! You are so going to be Juliet! Tomoyo might end up as some minor character or something." She said claping her hands together.

I nearly choked on my sandwich, "What 'dramatic turning away from the crowd thing' are you talking about?!"

"Hey guys!" Naoko sat down at our table, "Whats up?" 

"Hey Naoko!" We said happily. "Oh! Naoko! During Saku's audition didn't you see her do that dramatic thingy?" 

Naoko looked at us with confusion, then smiled, "Oh yeah! Like you were all, Romeo something something then you turned away from the class. Oh Saku! That was briliiant!"

I choked, "Now I know what you're talking about. But that wasn't a 'dramatic' move! I was turning away so I wouldn't throw up on Sensei Sai!"

Naoko and Chiharu nearly fell off their chairs, "What?" They asked in unison.

"I felt really nervous and my stomach kept---"

"Hey!" Tomoyo sat down in front of me happily, with Syaoran on the other side of her.

Syaoran smiled and waved to us, "Hey Tomoyo!" We all said in reply.

The table then suddenly became quiet, I looked around trying not to look directly at Tomoyo, or Syaoran. "Erm," Chiharu cleared her throat, "So, great auditions guys!" She said trying to break the ice.

Tomoyo smiled, showing all her pearly whites, "Thanks Chiharu! I hope I get Juliet! I can't wait untill he announces the leading roles!" I rolled my eyes, why? She already knows she's going to get it. 

"Yo! Syao!" Syaoran stood up and high-fived Eriol, "Did yeah dig my props?" He asked with a grin.

Syaoran laughed, "Haha, dude that was classic!"

Chiharu squinted her eyes at Eriol, "Uh Chiharu, you might wish laser beams could shoot out your eyes, but don't try it, you look... constipated." I said laughing as I imittated her.

Chiharu laughed and slapped my playfully on the arm, "Shut up Saku! Oh hey look theres Yumi!" She cupped her hands around her mouth, "YUMI!" Yumi turned around and smiled and walked over to our table.

"Hi everyone!" We all smiled and said hello, "Oh! Saku!" I looked up at her, "Great job!" 

I blinked, "For what? Finishing my sandwich?" 

"No! Your audition! You were so good!" She said sitting down, "You even had that dramatic pause, look away from the class thing!"

I felt a sweat-drop go down the side of my forehead, Naoko and Chiharu laughed, "What dramatic pause thing?" Tomoyo asked.

Naoko stood up, you know when she was like "Romeo! Something something. Then she like did this thing when she slowly turned away and her eyes were on the floor." She said acting it out.

"Oh that. I thought you were staring at like a spider or something." Tomoyo said, "No offence Saku, but it didn't really look like your heart was in your audition. I stared at her for a second, was I supposed to say 'Haha! Yeah' or, 'What the hell? Im going to kick you ass.'?

Chiharu cleared her throat for the second time, "Really? I saw so much passion in Sakura's eyes, didn't you Naoko?"

Naoko nodded, "Yeah, you did great Saku!"

I laughed nervously, "Uh, I gotta go to the bathroo--"

"Oh! I'll go with you Saku!" Chiharu said standing up with me. Dammit. I forgot Unwritten Rule Number 1 of the Girl Code, '_If one girl needs to go to the bathroom, one or more other girls must go with._'

---

**The Bathroom**

"So, I see you and Tomoyo haven't fully recovered." She said as she re-did her eyeliner.

I paused for a minute as I washed my hands, "I have noooo idea what you're talking about, me and Tomoyo are as close as we were before!"

I started to dry my hands, "Yeah, and my name is Bob." She put said putting on chapstick, "You know, I know, she knows, that you both are still iffy-iffy about each other."

I crossed my arms, "No we aren't! Were buddies, you know best friends for life?"

"Yeah, until what happened with Syaoran." She said looking at me from the corner of her eye.

RINNNNG! RIIIIINNNG! Never in my life had I ever wished for lunch to end, thank God it did though. "Oh the bell, lets get back to class." I said as I opened the bathroom door.

---

**In Class**

"Hello everyone, we're going to go back to elementary school, will everyone please take a seat on the floor?" Sensei asked as he and Sensei Sai sat comfortably in their chairs. We took a seat on the floor and looked up at them. "Thank you everyone, now, Sensei Sai and I would like to thank you again for auditioning! You all were very courageous!"

Sensei Sai nodded, "I never once in all my years of teaching did I ever see every student eager to audition!" We all looked at her with confusion, eager? It was more like forced! "Sensei! How did you encourage every student to audition? Last year's play, only 10 students auditioned for the leading roles!"

Everyone looked at each other, "SENSEI! YOU SAID WE HAD TO AUDITION!" May yelled in protest.

Sensei laughed nervously, "YEAH! I didn't know we had an option not to!" Junji said.

Sensei Sai looked at him with a confused face, "What?"

"Sensei Sai! Sensei said we had to audition! Or else he was gonna...gonna.." Miya turned to Eriol, "What was he gonna do if we didn't again?" 

Sensei cleared his throat, "Now, I do admit I did say you all had to, but I never said anything about what would happen if you didn't." We were tricked, by a 30-something year old man with 12 eyes on the back of his head. Great, teachers are smart and tricky, what a wonderful combination! "Anywayyyyys, lets go on with the roles shall we?"

We all rolled our eyes, Sensei Sai laughed, "Ok, we will begin with the supporting roles, first," great, more waiting! Sensei Sai cleared her throat, "first, will be the supporting roles of characters who are on the Capulet's side. I ask you all to hold you applaude until after everyone's names have been called."

"Lord Capulet will be played by, Yamakazi Ken" Ah, so the winged-beast got a role! "Lady Capulet will be played by, Ji-hye Miya." Poor Miya, has to play the wife of the winged-beast! "Tybalt will be played by, Hiiragizawa Eriol," I looked at Chiharu, I could tell she was hoping for a thunderstorm on the night of the play. "The Nurse will be played by, Mihara Chiharu." I gave her a thumbs-up, she always wanted to be a doctor, this was the perfect part! "Peter will be played by, Yao Junji." I gave him a quick smile, "Sampson will be played by, Yamakazi Takashi."

"Woo! High-five broo!" Ken said loudly giving Takashi a high-five.

Sensei Sai cleared her throat, "Gregory will be played by, Matsu Ryo, and Old man Capulet will be played by Hashimoto Hiro. Congratulations Capulets!" Sensei Sai said as we applauded.

Sensei smiled, "Next, are are the supporting roles of characters who are on the Montague side, I also ask you to hold you applaude until after all the names have been called."

He cleared his throat and began, "Lord Montague will be played by, Miyau Mikey, Lady Montague will be played by, Daidouji Tomoyo."

I froze, Chiharu turned to face me, "Told you so." I turned back to face Sensei, Tomoyo didn't get Juliet. I could hear Tomoyo's deep breathing, if I was shocked, I tried to imagine what she was feeling. 

"Benvolio will be played by Chi Sho, Balthasar will be played by, Ming Li, and Abram will be played by, Siao Jang. Congratulations everyone!" We all applauded.

"Next, are the supporting character for the play, such as the Prince, Apothecary, Page, etcetera, etcetera. " HAH. I knew it, I was going to be some 'Page' with 2 or 3 lines, (hopefully just 2).

"Again, please hold your applause, Prince Escalus will be played by, Ling John."

"YES!" He said standing up and shooting his arm in the air, the class laughed. 

"Ahem," Sensei Sai looked at him then at the floor, signaling him to sit down, "Mercutio will be played by, Ving Jae. Friar Laurence will be played by, Mila Shen. Count Paris will be played by, Zhing-hai Shun. Apothecary will be played by, Resurection Alex. And Page will be played by Miyara Yumi. Congratulations!"

We all applauded, "I would like to thank you all for auditioning, we have a list of the students playing the roles of cooks, chefs, servants, attendents, watchmen, citizens, and other roles on the paper going around the class, if you would like that role please write your name down. However, if you already have a role, please do not write your name down." Everyone started to reach and grab for the paper and pen. "Ah, the moment we are waiting for, our Romeo and Juliet will be," Sensei Sai paused and looked our Sensei.

Sensei did a little drum roll on his desk and smiled as he pulled up the overhead, revealing our Romeo and Juliet. I continued to stare at my shoe, I already knew I was going to become the servant of whoever takes Tomoyo and Syaoran's characters, so what was the point? "Oh my God." Chiharu said in a whisper.

I turned to her, "What?"

She grinned, "I'm knew it!"

I looked at her with confusion, "Riiiiiiiiight. Um sure." 

She pointed at the chalkboard, I turned to face it, "Romeo will be played by, Li Syaoran and Juliet will be played by... by...by..."

Holy shit--taki mushrooms. "Kinomoto Sakura..." We said in unison.

I could feel Tomoyo's stare on my back, and I could feel Syaoran's uneasiness. "Congratulations Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura!" Sensei Sai said as the class applauded us.

"Yeah, congrats Saku." Tomoyo said, "Break a leg." she added quickly. 

And by her tone of voice, I knew she meant it.

---  
**Thank you for all your reviews, it really does help alot. I hope you like this chapter! (And, I wasn't trying to be mean to the other characters by not saying their name for servants/cooks/watch men/etc. it just took majority of end of the chapter just listing the leading roles, major supporting characters, and the other supporting characters.)**

thank you again for your reviews.  



	5. Chapter 4

Part 4. Act 1, Scene 5

I gulped. Why? Why me? I turned to Chiharu once Tomoyo and Syaoran went to the other side of the room, "Pinch me. I must be having a nightmare."

Chiharu stood up, "Nope." She grinned, "My dear lady Juliet, let me help you up." She said as she held her hand out to me.

I groaned angrily, "I don't want to be Juliet!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever Sakura, you know your jumping for joy inside!" Naoko said smiling. 

"Well, class, since we all know our parts, would you all please turn to the second page of the script." We opened our scripts to Act 1, scene 1...

**"What, art thou drawn amoung these heartless  
hinds? Turn thee Benvolio! look upon thy death." **Eriol spoke dramatically facing Sho.

"Hm, you know Saku... Since your partenered up with Romeo over there..." Why did I have a feeling she had an evil idea? "This could be your chance to... you know." She winked, "A perfect chance to re-light the flame."

I stared at her like she was crazy, "No way! Are you kidding me?" I asked her in a whisper. She looked at me and nodded her head in the no-direction, "Your nuts!" I loudly whispered.

**"Groan? Why, no;  
But sadly tell me who." **Sho asked Syaoran.

**"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will.  
Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill!  
In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman." **Syaoran said, looking at no-one else but Tomoyo.

Chiharu smiled, "Come on Saku! Cupid sooo planned this!"

Naoko pulled my arm eagerly, "Yeah Saku! 'Haru is so riiight!"

**"At this same ancient feast of Capulet's  
Sups the fair Rosaline whome thou so lovest,  
With all the admired beauties of Verona.  
Go thither, and with unattained eye  
Compare her face with some that I shall show,  
And I will make thee think thy swan a crow." **Sho spoke.

**"When the devout religion of my eye  
Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires;  
And these, who oftened drowned, could never die,  
Transparent herctics, be burnt liars!  
One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun  
Ne're saw her match since first the world begun."** Syaoran replied.

"Cupid's blind. He doesn't know where and who he's shooting with his stupid arrows." I argued back.

Naoko rolled her eyes, "Lovers from the past, casted for the leading roles of Romeo and Juliet. Don't tell me that you don't think thats a sign from Cupid."

**"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What lamb! what ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" **Chiharu spoke as if she were paying attention in class the entire time.

**"How now? Who calls?"** I replied back. 

**"Your mother."** Chiharu answered.

Chiharu nodded her head in agreement, "Its basically telling you 'Sakura and Syaoran will fall in love'!"

I held up my pointer finger, "1, we are not lovers from the past." I put up a second finger, "2, do you want Tomoyo to kill me?" I sighed, "And lastly," I looked at Syaoran from the corner of my eye as he spoke his lines, "He hates me more than anything in the world. I'm like mud beneath his shoe."

Chiharu covered her face with her hands miserably, "Sakura, you are over-reacting!"

**"Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?" **Miya asked me.

**"I'll look to like, if looking liking move;  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strenght to make it fly."** I replied.

I looked at Naoko, "I bet you a million dollars he wants to drop out of the play."

"If he were to drop out of the play, it wouldn't be because he'd be kissing you, but because Master Tomoyo told him to." Naoko said.

I sighed, "Yeah, Master Tomo---." I turned to face Naoko, "KISS?!" I whispered loudly.

Naoko nodded with a cheshire smile, "OOOH yyyyeaaah. As a matter of fact, theres one in Act 1, scene 5."

"Y-you mean... the one we're practicing right...now?" I asked stuttering.

**"Come, knock and enter, and no sooner in  
But every man betake him to his legs."** Sho recited, as he waited for Syaoran to speak.

**"A torch for me! Let wontons light of heart  
Tickle the senseless rushes with their heels;  
For I am proverbed with a grandsire phrase,  
I'll be a candle-holder and look on;  
The was ne'er so fair, and I am done." **Syaoran read.

"Yep." Chiharu smiled, "We're on scene 4, puckkkkerrr up Juliet," She and Naoko pushed their lips out, "'Cause your big kiss is in the next scene."

I nodded my head in the no-direction, "No..no...I.. I can't kiss him!" I looked at the clock, we had a little more than an 1 hour to kill, "B-b-but... he... I... Tomoyo?"

Naoko smiled, "Syaoran and Sakura reunited once again, in front of the class, lip, to lip!"

I felt sweat on my face, "No! No reuniting! We never were----" 

Chiharu scoffed, "Only because of Ms. Backstabber over there."

I covered her mouth quickly, before she could say more, "She--she's not a backstabber!"

Naoko waved her hand in front my of eyes, "Helllllooooo in there!" 

I glared at her, "What!"

"She--- you---! Uhg! Sakura! She stabbed you in the back like, like, like.. I can't think of a simile right now but she stabbed you in the back!" 

Chiharu nodded in agreement, "You can say you forgive her, but we'll never say it."

"You guys shouldn't even be mad at her! She didn't do anything to you guys." I argued.

"So? She stole Syaoran from you!" Naoko said angrily, "Thats enough of a reason to be mad at her." 

"She did not steal him from me..." I paused, and listened to Syaoran recite his lines.

**"Peace, peace Mercutio, peace!  
Thou talkst of nothing."**

"He wasn't mine to begin with." I said.

Chiharu and Naoko rolled their eyes at me, "Everyone knew that you two were" Chiharu made qoutation marks with her fingers, "'talking'." 

"We were not 'talking'!" I turned the page of my script. Shit. Scene 5.

"Ok," Naoko spoke in a manly voice, "You have the prettiest eyes Sakura."

"Hoe? Eh.. Hehe...No way Syaoran!" Chiharu said with a high, giggly voice.

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP!" I whispered loudly, giving them both glares. "Thats not even how it was like!" I argued. They rolled their eyes in disbelief, "He tutored me in math, he liked Tomoyo, he asked me to help him with Tomo---"

"LIAR!" Naoko said pointing at me, "You are such a liar Sakura!"

Chiharu nodded, "Yeah! You knew, I knew, Naoko knew, and Tomoyo knew you had a crush on Syaoran!" I opened my mouth to argue, but she spoke before I could even try, "THEN, you and Syaoran started talking and acting all flirty!"

"Which is the like when your relationship started forming!" Naoko added, "And when Tomoyo saw you guys holding hands she went crazy because she all of a sudden had the hots for him."

I looked at them, "THEN, she wrote fake love notes to you and put them in a place were Syaoran was able to see them." Chiharu said crossing her arms, "And after he found them, he saw Ken kiss your cheek because Tomoyo dared him to!"

"She's an evil devil disguised as a sweet, intellegent 18-year old girl!" Naoko said.

I hid behind my script, and tried to ignore them.

**"Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe;  
A villain, that is hither come in spite  
To scorn at our solemnity this night."** Eriol said trying to sound and look angry. 

**"Young Romeo is it?"** Ken asked.

"Sakura! Get back at Tomoyo!" Chiharu whispered. I hid deeper into my script, trying to ignore them. 

**"'Tis he, that villain Romeo."** Eriol read. 

**"Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone.  
'A bears him like a portly gentlemen,  
And, to say truth, Verona brags of him  
To be virtuous and well-governed youth.  
I would not for the wealth of all this town  
Here in my house do him disparagement.  
Therefore be patient, take no note of him.  
It is my will; the which if thou respect,  
Show a fair presence and put off these frowns,  
An ill-beseemng semblance for a feast"** Ken read, high authority in his tone of voice.

"Yeah Saku! Take back what she stole!" Naoko whispered in my other ear. I tried to block out their manipulative, evil voices.  
"You always liked Syaoran, and he liked you back. But then Tomoyo came in and told him you didn't." Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!! "She stole him from you." 

**"It fits when such a villain is a guest.  
I'll not endure him." **Eriol replied smiling evily at Syaoran.

"You know inside you still like him" Chiharu spoke again, "Hell, I bet he still likes you to!"

"All you have to do is---"

"Ok class, lets review first, can someone please tell me what happened in scene 1?" Sensei asked, shutting up Chiharu and Naoko (thank you Sensei!) Miya raised her hand, "Ah, yes Miya?"

"Well, two servants of the Capulet's and two servants of the Montague's get into a fight, then Benvolio comes and tries to stop them but Tybalt thinks he is fighting. Lord Capulet and Lady Capulet then hear the fighting and go outside, Lord Capulet and Lord Montague want to get into the fight, then Prince Escalus comes in to stop the fight and warns them if they fight again, they will be hanged." Sensei nodded his head, "Then Romeo comes in a while after and talks to Benvolio about a girl named Rosaline who he is in love with but she told him that she wanted to live life a virgin."

"Who'd want to do that?" Ken asked.

"Seriously! I bet you she was ugly thats why." Mikey yelled out.

"If she was ugly then why'd Romeo like her huh?" Miya argued.

"Living life a virgin?" Takashi asked, "Why?"

"OH! Maybe Romeo was ugly and it was just an excuse!" Yumi exclaimed. 

"YEAH!" Ken replied, "I bet she only told Romeo that but she had some guy on the side."

"No wonder she want----"

"Class, class!" Sensei yelled, "Some people just choose to live life like that," Ken raised his hand, "AND, don't ask me why!" Ken slowly put down his hand, "Anyways, thank you Miya for summarizing scene 1, I'm glad alot of you paid attention. How about scene 2? Who would like to--- ah, ok, Takashi."

"Ok, well then a Capulet servant comes in and asks Romeo for help with reading a guest list, then they find out that Rosaline will be at the Capulet party, so Benvolio and then decide to crash the party."

"Thank you, and scene 3?" Sensei asked, "Ok, Chiharu."

"Well, some guy named Paris goes to the Capulet's house and asks Lord Capulet if he could marry Juliet, but Lord Capulet said that he wouldn't choose for Juliet, and that she could marry him only if she wanted, then her mom tries to talk her into it but she said she'd only check him out, but wouldn't love and marry him in an instant."

"Ok, and scene 4 and the begining of scene 5?" Sensei looked around, "Ok, Eriol."

"On the way to the party, Romeo starts to wimp out and is all like: 'We shouldn't go!' And his friend Mercutio is like: 'Dude we should', but you know in like fancy talk. So they finally get to the party, and all the chicks start dancing. Then, I, Tybalt, the brave, fierce," Oh gosh. This is going to be a very long summary. "fiesty, handsome, swordsman, handsome, courageous, and handsome cousin of Juliet, finds out Romeo is at the party," I then told my 'Uncle', who didn't let me fight him. I argued and argued and argued and ar---"

"We get it Eriol. You argued!" Chiharu yelled, slapping him with her script.

"Ouch, fine, ok, so I didn't fight him, and then like yeah, thanks to CHIHARU, I lost my concentration." Eriol said glaring at her. I looked at Sensei who was rubbing his forehead, he was probably thinking the same thing I was, it was a mistake to have chosen Eriol to summarize.

"Ok, thank you for volunteering, we are now at the part when Romeo and Juliet first meet. But remember, they don't know who they are because it is a masquerade party, which is like a modern day costume party. However, looking at the time, we won't have any time for this scene, which is actually good because Romeo and Juliet has two kissing scenes." 

Tomoyo looked at me, with 'Try, and die' written across her face. I dropped my paper, two kisses? TWO? "WOOO!" The guys yelled, "WOOOT WOOOT!" They whistled patting Syaoran on the shoulder, "PUCCCCKKKKERRR UP!"

"AHEM." Sensei coughed loudly, "Your all how old now? Please try and at least ACT mature." He waited until everyone was quiet, "Anyways, I do not want to force two people to kiss each other just like that," he snapped his fingers, "So I'm leaving it up to you guys to rehearse that scene on your own time."

Chiharu elbowed me, "Another sign from Cupid!"

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo exclaimed loudly.

I turned my head to face Syaoran, he looked at me then turned away, "Syaoran, Sakura," We looked at Sensei, "You will not have to do the kissing scene--"

"YES!" I heard Tomoyo yell, hugging Syaoran happily.

"During rehersals in class." Sensei finished.

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo yelled again.

"But you will only have to do the kissing scene on the night of the play, but I encourage you both to practice your lines together so that you two will be more comfortable with each other. If you two are not comfortable with each other on stage during the performance, people will be able to sense it. And we have to make them feel what Romeo and Juliet feels." 

"But...But...But.. THEY DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!" Tomoyo said angrily.

RING! RING! "I will see you all tomorrow, keep practicing!" Sensei yelled, ignoring Tomoyo's last remark. 

Someone pulled my arm as I was walking out, "Quit it 'Haru! Cupid is not giving me----" I froze. "Hi Syaoran." I looked around for Tomoyo, was this some sort of evil plan? He distracts me with his brown hair... and gets me lost in his amber eyes, then Tomoyo will come out and break my leg, while I'm lost in his... Oh his amber eyes...NO! Get a grip Sakura! Stop, turn aw--- but they're so--- NO! Don't look, uh, uh look! Pretty white wall, stare at the pretty white wall!

"Erm, what's up?" I asked with a smile.

He looked at me seriously, no facial expression on his face, "Look, I don't like being Romeo just as much as you don't like being Juliet." I looked down at the floor. "And Sensei won't let either of us back-out." He already tried dropping the role?! Oucccch. "So we might as well just do it." I tried to stop a smile from forming on my face, "But understand this," I looked at him, "Just because we're doing this doesn't mean we're friends, your my girlfriends friend, and thats all I know you by." No. Don't cry. Don't. "Don't think I forgot what you did." I gasped in shock, "We'll practice at 5 after my soccor game, meet me at Penguin Park." And with those last words he left.

I was the mud beneath his shoe, and he wasn't going to ever let me forget that.

---  
**Thank you for the reviews everyone. I know this is a pretty long chapter, but they do have to rehearse their lines you know! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks again everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5. Revelation

I felt someone touch my shoulder, "Sakura..." I turned around to face Chiharu, "I-I'm so sorry..." And thats when it happened, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I quickly embraced her as my tears began to fall.

"He's such an idiot!" Naoko said patting my back, "He had no right to say that!"

Chiharu nodded, "Yeah! He doesn't even know what happened!" I let go of Chiharu and wiped the rest of my tears away, "Come on, let's go get some ice cream. My treat." She said with a smile as she and Naoko hooked arms with me. 

---  
**  
Ice Cream Parlor**

"Ok, I think you should ignore him during 'practice'." Naoko said licking her ice cream off her spoon.

I sweat-dropped, "I kinda can't? Hellllooooo, Romeo and Juliet has to talk you know."

Chiharu nodded her head, "Duh Naoko."

"Well its not like you had a better idea!" She argued.

"As a matter of fact I did! It's time for revenge! I say Sakura distracts him and then we jump him!" Chiharu said laughing evily. 

"Wait, wait!" I said holding my spoon in the air, "What if... I don't want to get back at him?"

Chiharu put her spoon down, "Trust me, you do." I looked at her with a confused expression on my face, "Look Saku, you can't be nice forever. '_Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim_'." She paused, "Right now, your the victim, and Tomoyo's the criminal, she's holding the gun and your on the other end of it." I looked at her sadly, "So don't just stand there! Fight back Sakura!"

Naoko nodded, "Come on Sakura, you've already got the upperhand! You're going to be spending a huge amount of time with Syaoran!" 

I looked at Naoko, then at Chiharu, "But I don't want to be mea---"

"Saku, if some guy tried to steal your purse, you'd kick him right? Which is some-what mean right?" Chiharu asked, finishing up her ice cream.

"Nooo... Thats self-defense." I retorted.

"Right, so Tomoyo's trying--- no wait, Tomoyo tried and has succeded in ruining your life, taking your boyfriend, and who knows, she probably has some other evil plans in her brain. I say its about time you use self-defense." Naoko answered with a smile.

"Uh.. Eh.. I...No.. Well..." Dammit. They always gang up on me! 

"Naoko's right Saku," Chiharu said grinning, "Here's the plan, at practice today, make him want you." 

I scoffed, "Want me?!" I laughed, "HAHAHA. Yeah, right. He'll want me alright, he'll want to take me off the bottom of his shoe and take me out of his life forever!"

They glared, "Why must you be so negative!"

I shrugged, "You wanted me to be mean, aren't mean people negative?" 

"We wanted you to be mean, but only to Tomoyo!" Chiharu answered angrily, "Look, it's 4, we'll drive you to the park, and since your 'oh to nice' to follow our mean, and evil plans, then don't use them. But let me warn you now Sakura, the longer you wait to jump into action, the longer it'll take to get him back." She said opening the door, "Act fast."

---  
**4:20 p.m / Penguin Park**

I hugged Naoko and Chiharu good-bye and stepped out of the car, I breathed in deeply and walked slowly over to the swing set. I sat down and dug the toe of my shoe into the sand, I opened the script and read a couple of lines.

**"Good pilgrim, you do no wrong your hand too  
much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."**

I also read Syaorans lines. I gulped, this was THE page.

**"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"**

Lips. 

**"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."**

Why couldn't they slow down a little?! 

**"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."**

Damn you 'Romeo'!****

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers'  
Sake."

Oh no.

**"Then move no while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." **_ Romeo kisses her_

**"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."**

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." _Romeo kisses her_

Not only did he get one kiss, but he got two, using the same cheesy, corny pick-up line! Didn't Juliet have any common sense in this story? **  
**

I looked at my watch, it was 4:40, and still no sign of Syaoran. I closed the script and started to kick my legs back and forth. I smiled as the swing took me higher, and higher off the ground. It felt good. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of flowers.

_"But let me warn you now Sakura, the longer you wait to jump into action, the longer it'll take to get him back. Act fast." _

"Maybe Chiharu and Naoko were right." I whispered to myself.

I looked up at the sky, I wouldn't necessarily be mean would I?

_"Tomoyo tried and has succeded in ruining your life, taking your boyfriend, and and who knows, she probably has some other evil plans in her brain. I say its about time you use self-defense"_

They were right. Dammit, I hate when they're right.

---  
**3-4 Months ago**

"'Haru! 'Koko!" I exclaimed loudly.

Chiharu smiled, "Whats up Sakura?"

"I-I... No.. He- we-- Ahhh!" I squealed, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth!

"Hey guys! Woah, Saku you seem excited!" Tomoyo said laughing as she joined our group.

"I am! He.. we..."

"Spit it out Saku! I'm dying here!" Naoko said trying to shake the information out of me.

"We held hands!" I squealed, dammit I was excited. _I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!_

Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo jumped up and down with me, "Oh my gosh Sakura! You are sooooo lucky! Syaoran is the hottest guy in school!" Chiharu exclaimed, "His muscular, but not to muscular biceps, his... Man his 6 pack abs! His tall height, messy but still in place hair, his... And oh gosh, his gorgeous----"

"Chiharu!" Naoko yelled playfully slapping her.

I laughed, "Man I'm so-- hey, were'd Tomoyo go?" I asked looking around.

Chiharu shrugged, "She was standing next to me a minute ago." I looked around one last time, were was she? "But, anyway, Sakuuu! Oh my goooosh! This is so cute!"

Naoko nodded, "Seriously! 'Kawaii!' As Tomoyo would say!"

I laughed, "Well, it's not official yet!"

**In The Classroom**

"Oh Sakura this! Sakura that!" Tomoyo said in a high-pitched voice to herself. "What does she have that I don't have anyway?" She took out 5 small note cards from her backpack and sat down at her desk.

Sensei looked up from his seat and eyed Tomoyo suspiciously, "Tomoyo? Why aren't you out in the cafateria?"

"Oh, um, I have to finish up something, so yeah." She replied stuttering.

Sensei nodded, "Well ok then, I'm going to go to the teachers lounge." He got his folders and left the room.

"Whatever." She said under her breathe.

"Dear--- no... Ah! Hey babe," She smiled wickedly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, man do I miss you! Your..." She tapped the pencil on her chin, "Your voice... Oh how I miss your sweet, honey like voice! I'll write back again later, bye love." She folded the note card in half, put it aside and then got another.

"Cherry Blossom," She paused, "I'm sorry baby, I really made a mistake! You know I love you!" She said as she wrote, "I really do love you! Please come back! Don't waste your time with that boy, you know you don't love him! Please, please..." She grinned, "Please 'Kura." She stole the nickname Syaoran gave her.

"Dear Love, oh thank God! I'm so happy we're back together! I missed you like crazy! No one could, not even God himself could explain how much I had longed for your kisses!" She folded up the paper, and put it with the 2 others.

"'Kura, when are you going to break it off with this... that... other guy? Because if you don't I will have to take matters into my own hands." 

She took the last note card and drew a big heart around it, "I'm happy you broke it off with him babe. I love you to the fullest extent." She made sure no one was around, she opened up Sakura's backpack and put it on the floor, she scattered the notes around Sakura's backpack, leaving one near the foot of Syaoran's chair, and another on the foot of her own chair. She put away her things and went to the cafateria, "So much for Sakura, 'the sweetest girl in school'." Tomoyo said to herself as she went to look for Syaoran.

**In The Hallways**

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo called out.

Syaoran stopped walking and turned around, "Hey Tomoyo." He said with a smile, "What's up?"

"I'm so happy I found you! Can you come with me to the classroom really quick? I need your help on one math problem."

Syaoran nodded his head, "Sure." 

When they got there, Tomoyo lifted her backpack up from the floor and got out her math homework and a pencil, she zipped up her backpack and 'accidently' dropped her pencil, "Oh can you get that for me?"

Syaoran nodded and bent down to get, he reached for the pencil but stopped when he noticed a notecard, "Is this your's Tomoyo?" He asked holding up the note card. 

Tomoyo nodded her head in the no-direction, and watched as Syaoran opened it. His eyes opened widely as he read, "Oh! Nevermind Syaoran, I forgot I asked Eriol to help me earlier, thanks anyways, lets go to the cafeteria."

Syaoran nodded his head but didn't look up from the note card, "You go on ahead, I'll be there in a while." He said in monotone as he looked down at the floor as if looking for something.

Tomoyo smiled to herself, "Ok."

Syaoran saw another note card near the foot of his chair and others around Sakura's backpack, "What the.."

**The Cafateria**

"Hey! Look! Theres Tomoyo!" Naoko said, pointing at Tomoyo.

We yelled out her name and waved when we finally got her attention, she ran over to us, "Hey guys!" She said with a small, sad smile.

"Whats wrong Tomo?" I asked.

"Ken is feeling sort of blue." She said pointing to Ken, "His girlfriend dumped him for another guy." I didn't even know he had a girlfriend, "Why don't we help him out?"

Chiharu looked at her, "How?"

"KEN!" She called Ken over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Your so cute!" She said happily, "Isn't he girls?" She asked signaling us to kiss his cheek. I shrugged my shoulders, if it was gonna help him feel better, why not right?

After Chiharu kissed his cheek, I noticed that Tomoyo disappeared again, I shrugged it off, she probably was going to find other girls to 'help Ken feel better'. So I kissed his cheek. And right when I did, I heard a tray fall, I turned around, "You slut!"

I gasped, "What?!" 

"How could you?" Syaoran started to walk up to me. 

"I, what? No, Syaoran we were--"

"Save your excuses for your 'boyfriend'."

Boyfriend? "What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Stop lying!" He yelled.

Chiharu and Naoko stepped in front of me, "Back of Syaoran!" Chiharu yelled.

"Yeah! She wasn't doing anything! Tomoyo, Chiharu, Sakura and I were just helping Ken feel better about his break-up!" Naoko added.

"I didn't break-up with anyone?" Ken said looking at us.

"HAH! Caught in the act of lying! And how pathetic! Getting your friends to lie with you huh _Kinomoto_? Or should I say '_Cherry Blossom_'? Or wait, no, that special nickname is reserved for your boyfriend huh?"

Kinomoto? Cherry Blossom? Boyfriend!? "What are you talking about Syao---"

"Call me Li from now on."

"Li? But why? What are you talking about?!"

He scoffed, "Maybe your boyfriend can tell you." He looked at Ken and then threw pieces of paper on the table next to me.

"Sy--Li! Wait! Ken is not my boy--"

He turned around and glared at me, "Save it for someone who cares." He said, flicking me off as he walked away.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I picked up the pieces of paper, Chiharu and Naoko whispered "Don't worry"s and "What a jerk" in my ears.

_Hey Babe... Dear Love...Cherry Blossom...'Kura... I'm happy you broke it off with him._ What was this? "What the hell? Syaoran!" I tried calling out his name but he wouldn't turn around, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THESE CAME FROM! I SWEAR!"

Chiharu and Naoko each grabbed a note card, "What the... Wait a minute, this handwriting looks familiar..."

**---**

I shook my thoughts out of my head and let out a sigh.****

"Man. Were is he?" I asked myself as I breathed in deeply and took a look at my watch.

It was 5:30 p.m, I looked around the park one last time as a tear strolled down my cheek.

I was stood up. Romeo, was a no-show.

**---  
Thank you for the reviews everyone. The reviews do inspire me a lot (especially the really long ones hehe)! I hope you all like this chapter, and yes I know, the characters are OOC (ok, mostly Tomoyo). But yeah, anyways, now you know what happened in the past, but why did she do it? I'm not telling you (: HAHA. Thats all for now, until next time!**

thanks again for the reviews!

By the way the qoute _"Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim."_ is by Bertrand Russell.


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6. Costumes

I angrily jumped off the swing, kicking the sand before I started walking home. Stupid jerk. Big fat dumb-ass, cocky, brown-haired, inconsiderate jerk! I thought, huffing and puffing my way home. How could he even--- "SAKURAAAA!" I stopped walking, please, don't let it be _Li_. The person breathed heavily, "Man! Do you walk fast!"

I turned around, "What are you doing here Eriol?" I was hoping it was Li. 

"I was on my way home from soccor practice." 

"Wait, so soccor practice just ended?" I asked, maybe he didn't stand me up!

"Oh, no." Dammit. "Soccor practice ended 1 hour ago, me and the guys went to get some pizza after." I clenched my fists, "Uh... Why does it look like your about to hurt me?"

"So you're saying that soccor practiced ended at 4?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Eriol nodded his head slowly, "Mm, yeah around that time w----"

"THAT BASTARD!" I yelled angrily kicking the light pole.

Eriol backed-up, "Wooooah, hey Saku! Calm down!" I glared at him, "What the hell happened to you?"

I walked towards him, "I'll tell you what happened." He quickly started walking backwards, trying to avoid me, "That...That bastard that you call your 'best-friend' STOOD ME UP." He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, he looked like a fish out of water. "HAH! There's nothing you can say to defend that lying bastard!" I said angrily, "Damn him!"

I turned around and headed for home. "SAKURA!" Eriol yelled after me, running to catch up. I slowed down my pace and walked side by side with him. "You have every right to call him a bastard." I scoffed, no shit. "How could he do that? Don't worry, I'll talk to hi---" 

"NO." I commanded.

He pushed up his glasses, "Why not? No girl should ever be stood up!"

I felt me eye twitch, the 'soft-side' of Eriol was both comforting and creepy to me, "Because."

"Because?" He asked.

"Be--I, well. It's..."

"That bastard better run. You have no good reason to stop me from beating the crap out of him." I froze. That voice... Was not Eriol's.

Eriol and I both slowly turned around, "Onii-chan!" I exclaimed in shock, when, how, and why, was he here?!

"That's right. If theres one thing I hate more than seeing you with a boy, is hearing about a boy standing you up." He actually cares! "Its just wrong for a guy to stand up a girl," I felt a small smile on my face appearing, "No matter how ugly they are." I frowned instantly. So much for brother-sisterly love.

"But--but-- Touya!" I stuttered.

"What? And were's the little brat?" He asked angrily, looking around the neighborhood. 

Well, genius, he stood me up didn't he? So he obviouslyyyy wouldn't be in the neighborhood. "I-- he... Felt sick." I said looking at the floor, "He didn't stand me up Touya! I swear!" "We aren't even dating." I added, he lifted an eyebrow in suspicion, "We were just partnered up for the play." 

He looked at Eriol, "Then why were you yelling at Eriol about some bastard?"

I gulped, "Be-because, that was part of the play..." I stated, "Since he couldn't come, Eriol helped me out."

Touya scoffed, "Hah. Like they'd really let Juliet describe Romeo as a 'lying bastard'." I sighed, oh God. "And, I don't ever once remember reading about Romeo standing up Juliet."

"I-I, please Onii-chan! Don't do anything!" I looked at Eriol, "You too Eriol, pleeeeeaaassseee!" I went down on my knees in front of our driveway and put my hands together, "I beggggg you!" 

Touya rolled his eyes, "Why are you defending that stupid brat?"

Eriol nodded, "A few minutes ago you said there was nothing I could do to defend him, and now you're defending him."

I shot him a deathly glare, "Because. Its my problem." I stood up and brushed my knees, "I'm taking it into my own hands."

Touya and Eriol looked at me with disbelief painted on their faces, "By doing what? Sending him a stupid little text message saying 'Hey, why weren't you at practice?'"

"No!" I yelled angrily as I opened the front door, "Revenge."

Touya and Eriol bit their lips, "Y-you?" Eriol asked, unable to hold in his laughter any longer, "Revenge?" He asked cracking up. 

"HAHAHA. And what would that be?! You gonna send him a mean note telling him how mad you are?" Touya asked laughing along with Eriol.

"NO! It's the biggest, best revenge plan I've ever thought of." I argued.

"You mean your only revenge plan you ever thought of!" Eriol retorted, calming down from his laughing fit.

"Come on Saku, don't waste your time trying to hatch an evil plan, just lemme at him!" Touya said punching the air.

"I'm going to do this on my own." I said my grip on the stair rail tightening, "Just watch me, _she_'s going down." I said as I walked upstairs to my room.

Touya and Eriol looked at each other in confusion, "She? I thought we were talking about he?" 

Eriol shrugged, "Maybe we misheard her?"

Touya looked up at the stairs, "You sure? I coulda' sworn we were talking about a guy."

**---  
Sakura's Room**

Once I got to my room, I slammed my door shut. I'll show them. Stupid Touya, stupid Eriol, stupid Syaoran, and stupid, stupid, stupppppiiiiiiidddd Tomoyo. I was going to get my revenge, with no help at all. Pack your bags folks, next stop, hell.

"SAKURA!" Chiharu exclaimed in shock on the phone.

"What? Isn't it a brilliant plan?" I asked happily.

"NO! You can't kill them Saku!" She yelled.

"Fine, then what am I supposed to do?" I asked desperatley... (Ok, so I need a little help).

"Well, lets get down to basics first," Naoko paused, "Who is it you want revenge on?"

I scoffed, "Tomoyo." Duh.

"Is that it?" Chiharu asked suspiciously.

"Ok, ok, and Syaoran... a little...I guess..." I answered.

"Ok, and why do you want revenge on Tomoyo?" Naoko asked.

Like she didn't know the answer. "BecauseshestoleSyaoranfromme." I said quickly.

"What Sakura?" I could almost see Chiharu snickering, "I couldn't hear you." 

"ShestoleSyaoranfromme." I grumbled.

"What Sakura?" Naoko asked.

"She stole Syaoran from me." I said in defeat.

"HAH!" Chiharu exclaimed, "You finally admit it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, anyways, and why do you want to get revenge on Syaoran?" Naoko asked. 

"Because... He stood me up." I answered.

"Ok, now that we know the needed information, here's what we do..." 

**---  
The Next Day In Class**

"Ah, good morning everyone." Sensei said as we all walked into class, "Please take your seats, we are going to talk about costumes, the night of the play, the scenery and other questions you might have. Then, we will go to the auditorium at 9." We quickly took our seats.

Mine was sadly, right next to Mr. Li himself. "Hey Saku, you want to go somewere today?" Chiharu asked, her eyes on Syaoran as she sat down.

Naoko nodded in my direction from across the room, "Or are you gonna DITCH," I saw Syaoran flinch a little, "Us again?"

I smiled as I sat down, "Oh no, I would never stand you guys up." I turned to Syaoran, and kept my smile on. He fidgeted under my stare then turned to face Sensei.

"Ok, class, first of all, our costumes."

The girls giggled, "Will we get pretty dresses?!"

"OH! I WANT A RED ONE SENSEI!" 

"NO! Purple is soooo much better!"

"Uh, no hellllooo, PINK?"

"CLASS! You will wear what color you want to wear." The girls smiled, "Thanks to Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji, Japan's famous designer. She has provided our class with the best costumes in all of Japan." the class applauded as Tomoyo's mom came in , I looked at Naoko and Chiharu, this was not part of the plan.

"Ah, hello everyone." She said bowing, "Thank you, thank you." She waited until we had all stopped clapping, "I have my designers in the auditorium setting up right now, when you all get there at 9, I ask you all to fall in line, left side girls, right side boys. We will be taking your measurments from there and will give you your appropriate costumes." She smiled, "See you all in 30 minutes." We said our good-byes as she left.

"Ok class, so the costumes are taken care of, thanks again to Tomoyo's mother," he nodded at Tomoyo, "Next, is our scenery, starting today we, and yes I mean all of us, will be working on making the balcony---"

"YOUR USING US FOR CHILD LABOR!" Ken shouted out.

"THATS ILLEGAL!"

"SENSEI! I'll break a nail carrying those stupid wood boards!"

Sensei let out a sad sigh and rubbed his forehead, "No, no, no!" He paused, "We will be drawing and painting the different scenery in Romeo and Juliet." He stopped to make sure we understood, "Everytime the curtains close, we will change the scenery to make the play look as realistic as possible."

"OOOOH!" Takashi exclaimed, "I get ittt!"

"Oh thank God." Sensei whispered loudly, "Any other questions?"

I raised my hand, "Um Sensei, when are we going to rehearse?" I paused and smiled at Syaoran, "Since you know, some people might not be able to practice outside of school because of their busy schedule."

Syaoran sunk into his seat, "Ah, thank you Sakura for bringing up that question, on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays we will be rehearsing, and on Tuesday and Thursday we will work on the scenery."

I smiled and nodded my head, "Thank you Sensei."

Sensei looked up at the clock, "Any other questions? Now is the time to ask." Syaoran raised his hand, "Yes Syaoran?"

"What if some people aren't able to do the play?"

I choked on my spit. "Then that person would have to have a very good reason as to why he or she does not want to be involved in the play." Sensei replied looking at us suspciously.

Syaoran shrugged off Sensei's answer, "OH! Sensei!" Tomoyo raised her hand, "What if... Let's say one of the characters get sick, or have stage-fright the night of the play?"

I glared, she might as well have said, 'What if Sakura happens to have an 'accident' on the night of the play, can I take her spot?' "Well, I'm pretty sure by the time of our performance, the practice and rehersals we have will train everyone to let go of their stage-fright."

"But what if they don't?" 

"Then, we'll have what is called an understudy." 

"We don't have one."

"OH! Gosh, thats what I forgot to announce!" He clapped his hands to get our attention, "Ok class," he looked at the clock, "One last announcement before we head for the gym, I beleive Sensei Sai and I had forgot to tell you all earlier, but incase something happens to our leading characters," He looked at me and Syaoran, "Which I hope nothing does of course," HAH. You might not, but I know Tomoyo is probably casting a 'break her neck' spell on me right now. That witch. "Your understudies will be Tomoyo and Eriol." The class...(more like the whole class except for me, Chiharu, and Naoko) clapped for them. "Ok class, now let's go to the auditorium!" We all got up from our seat and ran for the door, "SINGLE-FILE PLEASE!!!" He yelled trying to get out of the classroom.

**---  
In The Auditorium**

"Chiharu, this is not working." I whispered as we fell in line.

Chiharu shrugged, "I didn't know 'Strawberry' would try and argue back." 

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, we might have to change our plan for 'Tomato', she wants you gone alright." Naoko said, lining up behind Chiharu.

"So... New plan?" I asked, as if I even understood the first one.

"Yup, heres what we're--- you're gonna do." She looked around to make sure no one was looking, "For Tomato, just act cool, make her feel like you love her to death! Give her the best friends for life vibe." I nodded my head, "And with Strawberry, well fight fire with fire."

"Fire with fire?"

Chiharu nodded as we took a step forward, "Yup, he acts rude, act rude back. He stood you up,"

"I stand him up to?" 

"Yes!" Chiharu said smiling, "You learn fast."

We took 3 more steps in line, "Wait, if I do what he does to me back to him, then we wouldn't get anywere." 

Naoko rasied an eye-brow, "Whats that Saku?" 

Chiharu grinned, "You never told us you.. Wanted him."

I gulped, "Well-- I never said I did." 

"You just did baka." Chiharu said sweat-dropping, "Look, if you want him, you better tell us now."

I sighed, "Fine. I do."

Naoko squealed, "In that case, fight fire with fire." My eyes nearly popped our of their sockets, what the hell was the point of telling them when they told me to do the same thing? "Look, the more mean you are to him, the more time you guys will need to practice."

I opened my mouth in an o-shape, "Ohhh riiiight." Really? Would he want to spend more time with me if I were mean? Hah, thats probably why he's in love with Tomoyo. She's the wickedest of them all.

"Next!" Chiharu pushed me forward, "Ah, hello, whats your name?" The lady asked me.

"H-hello, I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

She looked on her checklist, "Ah! Miss Juliet eh?" She smiled, "Come this way." She led me to a group of ladies and had me sit in a chair, "Ladies, this is the young lady who will be playing," The women smiled at me, "Juliet."

The women opened their mouths in shock and grinned, "Ah, Miss Juliet!" One said, "We'll have you looking gorgeous for your big night!"

"Not that your not already that is!" The other woman said, "I'm Fuutie."

"I'm Feimei." The one who spoke before said.

"Sheifa" The other said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"And I'm Fanren!" The last one said happily, "My! Your adorable!" She said pinching my cheeks.

"Eh...Heheh.. Thanks?" I said nervously.

"Oh! We're going to have so much fun dressing you up!" Feimei said grabbing 3 dresses of the rack.

"Oh! Come here Juliet! Let me take your measurements!" Fuutie exclaimed, grabbing my arm. Did she just call me Juliet? "Ok Juliet, just stand still ok?" My name isn't Juliet... "Ok, got it!" She showed the measurements to the other 3 women.

"I think she'd look gorgeous in green! To match her emerald eyes!" Sheifa exclaimed holding up a dark green dress.

"Uh! Sheifa! Are you crazy? She'd look lovely in white!" Fanren said picking up the white dress.

"You all need to go back to fashion design school! She looks the best in pink!" Fuutie said pushing aside the other girls and holding the pink dress up to me. 

"Girls, girls! Although she looks her best in dark red, she could wear all 4." The other girls backed-up away from me, their mouths in o-shapes, "Duh?"

"ATTENTION!" I turned around, thank God, is it time to leave? "Everyone, Ms. Daidouji has an announcement before we leave for lunch." 

"Students, we have almost all your measurements, we will continue after lunch. As for those who already have your costume, or costumes, please put your name on them, you will be taking them home today." The class (ok, mostly girls) cheered, I mean who could blame them? The dresses were gorgeoussss!

RINNNG! RIIIINNNG! "Ok class, you are dismissed for lunch, please report back here after eating. Bye!" Sensei waved.

**---   
Cafeteria**

As I was walking out, I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Hey Nao---" I froze, it was definetly not Naoko. 

"What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about..._Li_?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"That whole thing in class, 'Oh Sensei what about practices? What if some people are to busy and yadda yadda yadda.'" He asked, his arms crossed.

I shrugged, "What? Was I not allowed to ask that question? I'm pretty sure Sensei said we could ask any question we wanted."

"You know you said that to get me in trouble." God, why did I ever like this guy?

I looked up at him. Bad idea. Damn his handsome face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just because soccor practice ran late, and I couldn't go practice with you so you got all mad and told Sens---"

Oh please. "Really now? Soccor pactice ran late? Aw! Poor wittle Li!" I said rolling my eyes, "Did Li do something bad that caused him have an extra hour of practice?" He nodded his head, "Reeeeaally?" I scoffed, "Were you the only one in trouble or your whole team?"

"The team was late to practice, so coach made us stay."

"So you're saying Eriol ditched practiced and walked me home?" He stared at me, oooh yeah. Don't even try lying to me. "Mhm," I clicked my tounge, "If you're going to lie, at least do a good job of it."

He scoffed, "Hah, Should I take lessons from you? Because you seem to know a whole lot about good lying." I stared at him, "Since you know, you got away with lying to me and your secret boyfriend right Cherry Blossom?"

"I at least gave you a chance to explain yourself before accusing you didn't I?" 

"Whats left to explain? I already know what you're going to say."

"Really? Are you psycic?" I glared, "Come on Li, read my mind, what am I about to say?" Your a freaking dumb-ass who thinks he knows everything when all he knows is nothing. A freaking jerk who thinks I'm mud beneath his shoe, when all he is to me is the shit beneath my shoe. He's a lower class than what he thinks I am. "Come on Li, tell me, what was I going to say to you?"

He scoffed, "You were going to say that you didn't cheat on me, how those notes were fake, and then complain about how I never gave you a chance to explain." 

My shoulders tightened, maybe he was psycic? "Whats the point of me explaining further on if you already know the true story?"

He looked shocked for a minute there, "You really expect me to beleive that?!"

"Wel---"

"Xiao Lang! You never told us Juliet was so cute!" I looked at the lady in confusion, Feimei? Did she just call him Xiao Lang?

"I knowww little brother! She's a cute one!" Uh... Sheifa? Little brother?

"And she's sweeet!" Fuutie? "I sorta like her better than that one girl Tomoyo?" She whispered to her sister.

"Yeah! Juliet's so cute!" Fanren? What in the world is going on here?!

Syaoran looked at the 4 girls, "How do you know she's Juliet?"

"We were assigned as her fashion designers duhhh?" Feimei said.

"We're in charge of all her outfits, so little brother why didn't you ever tell us she was so cute?!" Sheifa added.

"Juliet!" 

"No! Juliet!"

AHH. Juliet this, Juliet that. "My name is not Juliet!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? YEAH! We never got your name, what is it dear?" Feimei asked. 

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"Sakura?" The girls chorused, I nodded.

"The Sakura?" They asked Syaoran.

He nodded then scoffed, "Practice at the park. 5, be there." And he left.

The 4 girls looked at me one last time and followed Syaoran, 'The Sakura'? What was that all about?!

**---  
After School**

I sat on my couch pondering about whether I should go or not go to the park. I looked at the clock then took out my script. Romeo, Romeo, no I don't think I'll show.

**---  
Thank you all for the reviews (: I hope this chapter isn't to long xD and I hope you liked it! See you all tomorrow (:!**

thanks again! 


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7. Laughing Hatred

**---**

**The Next Day**

"SAKURA!!!" I turned around and started to walk towards Chiharu, "Soooo?"

I looked to my left and right, was she talking to me? "Uh what?"

"How'd it go?" She asked eagerly.

"How'd what go?" 

"Practice?!" She exclaimed, longing for details. 

"Oh," I shrugged, "I didn't go."

She gasped, "You didn't go?!"

"Eh, I didn't feel like it."

"SAKU! Are you nuts?!" She exclaimed loudly, shaking my shoulders, "WHY?!"

I stared at her, "YOU TOLD ME NOT TO!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES HUH! YOU SAID TO 'FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE'!"

She stopped shaking me, "Oh... Righhht." I sweat-dropped, "Then you're just going to practice during school?"

I shrugged, "I read my lines at ho---" 

"Kinomoto."

I turned around, "Li." 

He looked at Chiharu signaling her to leave, "Chiharu," great, she gets a 'Chiharu', I get a 'Kinomoto'. "Can I have a word with Kinomoto?" I cleanched my fists, I was starting to hate my last name. Chiharu nodded, gave me a worried look then left. "Where were you?!" He asked angrily.

I tapped my chin, "Hm, I don't know, out club hopping?" I scoffed, "Were do you think I go after school?" I paused, "Let me answer that for you so you won't hurt your puny little brain. I was at hoooome." I said slowly, "H-O-M-E."

I turned to walk away, "STOP!" He grabbed my wrist, "Why didn't you go to the park!? I was waiting for 2 hours dammit!" 

I opened my mouth in an o-shape, "2 HOURS? AW! Did I make Li wait 2 whoooollleee hours?" He glared at me, "Hah, if you think that stupid little glare of yours will have any affect on me, your wrong." He glared harder, "I've gotten that infamous glare so many times I'm probably immune to it." I lied, his powerful glare hit me, full blast.

He scoffed, "Oh I get it!" He took a step closer to me, "You're getting back at me!"

I stuttered, "W-what?"

"You want me to feel bad for standing you up yesterday! HAH. Is that all you got Saku--- Kinomoto?" Did he just... ALMOST call me Sakura? 

"Not even, I just, I just, didn't feel like wasting any of my time with you." I'm making progress! He almost called me Sakura!

He rolled his eyes, "Quit the act." 

"What act?"

"Just admit it. You tried to make me feel bad for standing you up." Did it work? I asked him in my mind.

RING! RING! "Later..." I started walking away.

"Uhg! KINOMOTO!" He yelled after me.

I turned around slightly, and stared at him directly in the eyes, "See you in class, ass-hole." 

**---  
In Class**

I sat down in my seat and started to tap my pencil on the desk fiercly, that stupid jerk. He thinks he's allllll that. I made Syaoran Li wait 2 hours! Oh no! How could I do such a thing? I thought rolling my eyes. "Sakura!" I turned my head, huh? "Sakkkkuuuurraaa!" Naoko whispered loudly throwing a piece of paper at me.

I picked up the paper and read it in my mind, '_Syaoran? You? Good?_' I looked up at her as he walked past me I pretended to vomit, I picked up my pencil and wrote on the paper then threw it back. She looked up at me then at Syaoran, 'Sorry' she mouthed, I shrugged, who cares?

"Ok class!" Sensei clapped his hands together, "Today is Friday!" We all cheered, about 3 more weeks and I'm outta here! "We will spend the first half practicing, and the second half on scenery." He smiled and opened the door, "Ok everyone, to the gym!" We got our things and headed for the gym once we got there we put our things down and sat in the chairs.

"Ok, last time we ended right before Juliet and Romeo met, hm, ok, everyone please turn to Act 2, scene 1." We all flipped our pages, "Ok, if your character has a part, please go on stage, today we will practice the lines, and your on-stage actions." We all nodded, "So, will Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio please step on stage." Jae, Syaoran, and Sho nodded and walked up onto the stage, "Ok, you may begin." Sensei said as he sat down. 

**"Can I go forward when my heart is here?  
Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out."** Syaoran recited awkwardly underneath everyones stares.

"Ok, we don't have the 'wall' yet, so for now just go behind the curtain ok Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded and went backstage as Sensei ordered. "Ok, when Syaoran goes backstage, Jae, Sho, you guys walk in happily and you know, act like how guys act after crashing a party." 

Sho nodded and grinned,

**"Romeo! my cousin Romeo!" **Sho yelled, walking drunkily.

"**He is wise;  
And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed." **Jae spoke, pretending to look for Syaoran.

**"He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall:  
Call, good Mercutio." **Sho replied, pretending to help him.

**"Nay, I'll conjure too.  
Romeo! humours! madman! passion! lover!  
Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh:  
Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;  
Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;'  
Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,  
One nick-name for her purblind son and heir,  
Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim,  
When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!  
He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;  
The ape is dead, and I must conjure him.  
I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,  
By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg and..." **Jae paused, with an uncertain look on his face.****

"...quivering thigh?" He half said, half asked. Sensei nodded for him to go on. ****

"And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in thy likeness thou appear to us!"

"What did Syaoran tell you?" Chiharu whispered to me.

"He got all pissed off about me not showing up." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ah! So he showed up and was so concerned about you not showing up that he even asked you why you weren't there!" Naoko said happily.

"Yeah. Riiiight. If you call 'I waited for 2 hours dammit', something a concerned person would say." 

"He waited 2 hours?!" Chiharu asked, "See Saku! The plan's working! He waited!"

"Ok, re-enter Syaoran, and um," Sensei looked around the gym, "Ah! Ok, there you are Sakura, we need you on stage." Syaoran looked at me with a disgusted expression, "Ok, since we don't have our balcony, just stand on one side of the stage ok?" I nodded and got on stage. "Ok, we did lines 35-39 for Juliet, and Romeo's, lines 27-34 for auditions, so lets start with line 40." He paused, "Notice Syaoran, it says: 'Aside', that means that you are talking to the audience."

"I'm surprised you showed up. I thought you would have ditched class, like you ditched me at the park." He whispered.

"I could say the same about you." I said walking to the other side of the stage. 

Sensei cleared his throat, "Ok class, I'm not going to be here the night of the play telling you when to start so please, pay attention and start talking when it says your line." 

"Some people should pay attention to the practice days and times." Syaoran grumbled.

"Some people should've just showed up when they were supposed to, thennn, none of this would have happened." I argued back.

"Syaoran? Sakura?" Sensei called our names.

"AHA! You admit it! This was all to get me back!" He pointed his index finger at me, "You just wanted me to feel guilty about leaving you at the park yesterday!" He paused, "You made me wait a whole 2 freaking hours just so you could make me feel bad? You wasted your time thinking about revenge Sakura! All that made me feel was mad! I could have go---"

I rolled my eyes, "Me, me, me! Your such an egotistical jerk! And no, I did not waste my time trying to make you feel bad, so don't flatter yourself, I would never think about you! Never ever!" I yelled angrily.

"Sakura!" Sensei stood up.

"YOU LIAR!" Syaoran yelled, "But then again, why am I so shocked? Its not the first time."

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Chiharu yelled from her seat, clenching her script tightly in her grip.

"'HARU!" Naoko yelled, trying to pull her back down into her seat.

"OH GOD SYAORAN!"

"LI."

"Whatever! That whole thing, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LET IT GO?" I asked him angrily.

He clicked his tounge, "I never forget." 

I scoffed, "They do say, elephants never forget. You giant, stupid, egotistical, dumb, ELEPHANT!"

He threw his script on the floor, "You lying, back-stabbing, stupid, pretends-to-be innocent, COWARD!"

"SYAORAN! SAKURA!" Sensei scrambled to get on the stage.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

Sensei finally got on stage and blew his whistle seperating us with his hands, "ENOUGH! THATS ENOUGH!" He yelled loudly. He looked at me then at Syaoran, "YOU GUYS ARE IN 12TH GRADE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He put down his arms, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED," He looked at us again, "AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED." He paused, "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN TO WORK TOGETHER! I WILL NOT LET THIS PLAY BE DESTROYED BY TWO PEOPLE FIGHTING OVER WHO KNOWS WHAT!"

"BUT ITS ALL--"

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW TOMOYO!" He yelled, "LOOK, WE'RE GOING TO REHEARSE THIS SCENE AND YOUR GOING TO DO IT WITHOUT SHOWING ANY EMOTION OF HATRED. GOT IT? YOU WILL ALSO STAY FOR LUNCH DETENTION AFTERWARDS." Syaoran opened his mouth to protest but Sensei ignored him and kept going, "ONE MORE WORD, OTHER THAN WHAT IS ON THIS SCRIPT, AND YOU TWO WILL BE SENT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." I grinned, that shut Syaoran up.

Sensei got off the stage and went back to his seat, "YOU. MAY. NOW. BEGIN." He commanded. **  
**  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and picked up his script,

**"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" **he spoke in monotone. 

**"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy**;**" **I emphasized on the word 'enemy'.

**"Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself." **I spoke to him in the same toneless voice he had. The only place he was taking me was to hell.

**"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."**

He glared at me, "I wish I didn't have to be Romeo."

I smiled innocently, "Yeah, me to."

**"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?" **I recited.

**"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;"** He showed hatred in his eyes at the word enemy.

"THATS IT." Sensei stood up. "YOU, AND YOU." He pointed to the two of us, "OUT." He pointed to the door.

I stared at him in shock, "But Sensei!"

He looked at us, "BOTH OF YOU NOW! Go back to the classroom and DON'T come back until I say you can and when you can recite these lines like civil people." He led us to the door, "When I send someone to let you both back in, you better be prepared. I am tired of your senseless arguing, you had better practice. Now go!" He said, closing the door on us. 

**---  
Hallways, Walking Towards The Class Room**

"Look what you did you freaking dumb-ass!" I said angrily, walking ahead of him.

"ME? Its you fault! If you had just shown up yesterday like you we---"

I scoffed, "ME? SHOW UP? Listen to your self!"

He crumpled his script in his hands, "UHG! Your such a ass-hole!"

I opened the class room door, "Fuck. You." I said closing the door on his face.

He opened it angrily and slammed his script on the desk, "You wish you could."

I scrunched my nose, "Not even if you and I were the last ones on the planet."

"Oh right, you probably rather die so you could be with your SECRET BOYFRIEND THAN SAVE THE HUMAN RACE."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!"

"Why? 'Cause its true huh?"

"NO." I yelled angrily, damn. This guy is pushing my buttons, "WHY MUST YOU KEEP BRINGING IT UP WHEN YOU DON'T BELIEVE WHATEVER I SAY ANYWAY?"

He sat down in his seat and glared at him, "'CAUSE NOTHING COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH IS THE TRUTH."

I scoffed and sat in the chair furthest away from him and opened script, "YOUR A BASTARD." I turned around to face him, "And that was not a lie." I turned back around and began to read my script. If Sensei thought I was going to work with him, then he was out of his mind.

"Bitch." He grumbled loudly, making sure I heard. I ignored him and read the script.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world." I groaned angrily, dammit. Now I have to marry the dumbass!

"Hello?" The door slowly creaked open, "Saku?" I looked up from my script and looked at the door, "Saku?"

I jumped out of my seat in joy, "'HARU?!"

"SAKU!" Chiharu exclaimed running inside with her arms opened wide.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, letting go of our embrace. 

"Sensei sent me." She looked at Syaoran, "He said for you to come back in."

I nodded grabbed my script, I hooked arms with Chiharu and left the room, closing the door, yet again in dear Romeo's face. He opened the door and caught up with us, "Go to hell."

I turned to him, "I heard its very hot there, tell me, should I bring my bathing suit? Since you know, you've been there a couple times already, you should know how life is down there is."

Chiharu shifted uncomfortbly, "Shouldn't you know? You are the devil's child."

Chiharu pulled my arm, making me move faster, "Lets go Saku." She whispered, tugging me forward and pushing me into the gym before I could respond to Syaoran's last remark. Good thing to, since my response was about to have come out through my fist and not my mouth.

"Ah, Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto," Sensei said standing up, "Are you ready to perform your scene?" He signalled for us to go on stage, I breathed heavily and began to open my script when he snatched it away from me, "You practiced did you not?" He asked us. We both nodded, "Then, there is no need for scripts! You may begin." He said stepping down from the stage.

I looked at Chiharu, my eyes bugging out, no script? "Uh, eh, were do you want me to start Sensei?" I asked nervously.

He tapped his chin, "Mm, let's begin at 'At what o'clock...'" He nodded at me to go on.

I cleared my throat and shifted side to side nerously,

**"****At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?" **Thank God I remembered!

I looked at Syaoran and hoped he wouldn't. 

**"At the hour of nine."** Dammit.

**"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back." **I couldn't believe my self! I was doing good!

**"Let me stand here till thou remember it."** So was he.

**"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company." **I was on a rolllllll!

**"And I'll still stay, to have thee---"**

RINNNNG! RIIIINNNNG! "Ok, everyone, good job, I'll see you after lunch which we will then start working on our scenery." I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, "Sakura, Syaoran were do you think you two are going?" He asked us.

I pointed to the door, "To lunch?"

He put his hand on Syaoran's and my shoulder, "No, no, no. You two will be staying here, for lunch detention." I sighed sadly, he might as well have killed me. I rather do anything than be stuck with that moron.

Sensei told us to sit down for a few minutes while he got something, "Ok," He put down a cardboard stand and paint. "You two, will be painting this, while I go eat." He pointed to the light sketch of a city, waved good-bye and left.

I muttered curse words under my breath and carried the cardboard onto the stage. I grabbed the red paint and a brush, "What do you think you're doing?" Syaoran asked.

I dipped my paint brush into the red paint and held it up, "What does it look like Sherlock?"

He grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in brown paint, "What does it look like Sherlock?" He mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "You're so annoying!"

I painted the roof of a house, "Me? Annoying? Oh pleaaaase."

He painted a tree trunk, "Why in the world am I stuck with you?" 

I painted another roof, "Its not like I want to be here with you either." I dipped my paintbrush back in the paint, "I rather eat a worm than be stuck with you." Liar! Shut up, you stupid concience.

"I hate you."

"UHG!" I stared in shock, I turned around to face him so fast, my brush swung out of my hand and smacked him. Right in the face. "Oh my God! I- I--- Oh! I'm so sorry!" I quickly grabbed the paintbrush and tried to wipe of the paint on his face, "I am so --AH!"

He wiped his brown paint colored brush across my face, "Bitch." 

There I was showing my concern and apologizing and what did he do? He painted on my face! I dipped my paint brush in green paint, "You like green don't you? You horny bastard!" I said angrily wiping the paint brush on his face.

He dipped his paint brush into the nearest paint can and held it up, oh noooo! I stood up and ran to the other side, he came chasing after me with his multi-colored paint dripping brush, once he caught up he stretched out his arm and painted my hair, "Your as straight as a rainbow." He snickered.

I yelled, "AH! MY HAIR!" I glared at him and grabbed two more paint brushes, we continued to yell, curse, and throw paint at each other, "S-stopp!" I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath, I looked up at stared at him, I bit my lip. Don't. Don't. Do-- "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I dropped my paint brush and fell to the floor.

He looked at me and then at himself and dropped his paint brush, "HAHAHAH."

"YOU LOOK SO STUPID!" I yelled laughing.

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU?" He yelled back trying hard not to laugh.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Sensei yelled angrily.

We both stood up, "NOTHING." We said at the same time. I looked at him, and he looked back at me. 

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"NOOO! MY STAGE! MY BEAUTIFUL STAGEE!"

"YOUR FACE!"

"YOUR HAIR!" 

"WHY? WHY? WHYYYYY?!"

"HAHAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"SO DO YOU HAAHAHAAHA!" 

"KINOMOTOOOOOO!!!! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---" I groaned sadly, oh shit. 

**---  
Thanks for the reviews everyone (: I hope this chapter wasn't to confusing! Hope you like it! 'Till next time!  
**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Part 8. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SOOO?" Sensei yelled angrily. He walked over to his precious cardboard city and looked up at us, "WHYYYYYYYYY?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" He asked us sadly grabbing his paint brushes, "WHYYY?"

I shifted side to side, "Um... It was an accident?"

"Y-yeah, see we tried to open the uh paint bucket and it spilled?" Syaoran said pointing to the upside-down, paint-spilling bucket near his shoe.

"THIS IS----"

"WOOOAH COOL!" Ken exclaimed opening the door.

"DUDE! PAINT BRUSH FIGHT!" Mikey said as the class walked in.

"WHY DO SAKURA AND SYAORAN GET ALL THE FUN?" Takashi asked sadly.

"NO!" Sensei slapped the paint brush out of Takashi's eager hands, "NO! NO FUN!" He yelled, "SIT! EVERYONE SIT!" He ordered.

I rolled my eyes, "Great job Syaoran."

"What?! You started it Sakura."

"No I didn't!" I whispered back.

"Yes you did! If you didn't wack me with your red--"

"THAT was an accident! You painted a brown stripe across my face!"

"Its YOUR fault!" 

"No! Yours!"

"Yours!" 

"Yours!"

"SAKURA!" 

"SYAORAN!"

"ITS YOUR---" 

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Sensei yelled flailing his arms around in anger, "YOU! YOU!" He pointed at us angrily, then turned to face the class, "EVERYONE BACK TO THE CLASSROOM." He huffed and puffed, "GO BACK TO CLASS. SIT. READ. PRACTICE." 

The class groaned and argued, "WHY? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"JUST BECAUSE SYAORAN AND SAKURA ARE THE LEADING ROLES THEY CAN SPLASH EACH OTHER WITH PAINT?"

"SERIOUSLY! THEY SHOULD GO BACK!" 

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO START THE SCENERY!" 

"SAKURA AND SYAORAN WILL BE STAYING HERE AND WILL CLEAN UP THE STAGE!" He paused, "NOW EVERYONE BACK TO CLASS!" Everyone stood up and headed for the door, except for Tomoyo. 

"I'll stay and keep an---"

"No! No one will stay except for Syaoran and Sakura!" He ushered her out the door, "The mop and buckets are in the storage closet. You will not leave until it is spotless! Do you understand?!"

We nodded our heads, "Yes Sensei." He glared at us one last time and left.

"You heard the man get the mop bonehead." I said sitting down in a chair.

Syaoran crossed his arms, "Yeah, so go get it."

"You get it! We wouldn't be here if you hadn't painted my face with a brown stripe!"

"YOU PAINTED ME FIRST!" 

"Get the bucket and fill it up with water!" 

"YOU!"

"FINE! BUT YOUR MOPPING!" I yelled back with a grin.

"FINE I'LL MO---" He looked at me as I opened the closet and grabbed the bucket, "YOU TRICKED ME!"

I pretended to gasp as I walked over to the sink, "No I didn't!" I said filling up the bucket.

"Sakura!" I smiled to myself, he called me Sakura again!

"What? I filled up the stupid bucket, now start cleaning," I smiled, "Mop-boy."

He muttered words under his breathe and got the mop, "Hey Sakura, catch" I turned around as a yellow sponge came rushing towards me, I caught it just barely before it smacked me in the face, "Let's get to work sponge-girl."

I glared at him, "Stupid mop-boy."

He whistled a tune as he dipped his mop into the bucket, "Come on now Sakura, you better start cleaning!" He said snickering as he started mopping the floor.

"But! But!" I looked at the sponge sadly, "Let's trade!" 

He nodded his head in the no direction, "Nah, I like being mop-boy."

I growled angrily and dipped my stupid sponge in the bucket and got on my knees, "Stupid Syaoran." 

"What was that Sakura?" YAY! Another 'Sakura'! 

"Oh nothinnng!" I said innocently, "You big fat jerk." I whispered silently as I started to scrub the floor. Syaoran whistled a tune as he pushed his mop over my right hand, "HEY!" I yelled in disgust, "THAT WATER IS DIRTY!" 

"What? Oh did I mop your fingers? I'm soooo sorrry." He said with a grin.

"You did that on purpose!" 

"Now why would I do that Sakura?"

"I don't know! Because you're a freak?"

He touched his chest, "Ouch. That hurts." He said rolling his eyes. 

"Stupid head." I said scrubbing the anger out with my sponge.

"Dumb-butt."

"I hate you!"

"Hate is such a strong word Sakura!" He said, pretending to gasp.

"Thats why I'm using it." I retorted. The plan was working! The plan was working!

"Good day sunshine, Good day mmm hmm mmm." Syaoran hummed as he continued to mop. We stopped talking, the sound of Syaoran's humming and singing echoing through the gym, "I feel good, in a special way, I'm in love and its a sunny day."

I stopped scrubbing and listened to him, "Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, nanana." I glared, He was probably singing to Tomoyo telepathically or something.

I scrubbed the red paint, "Singing to Tomoyo?" I asked in monotone.

He stopped moving his mop, and shrugged, "Whats it to you?" 

"Just asking."

"You ask to many questions."

"There's no such thing as a stupid question."

"I'm pretty sure you'll invent one sooner or later."

I scrubbed harder, "Shut up." 

He dipped his mop in the bucket, "Make me." He started to mop the other side of the stage.

"Make me." I mimicked.

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so egotistical?"

I take one step forward, and like 10 steps back. What happened to the 'haha mess around Syaoran'? "So." He stated, "How's your _boyfriend_?" Dammit. Not this again.

"I don't have one." 

"Did he find out you cheated on him with me?" He said, his eyes on his mop.

"No, because I didn't cheat."

He shrugged, "You keep telling yourself that Sakura."

"You called me Sakura." I finally said, my eyes on the bucket as I dipped my sponge.

He shrugged, "It slipped out, Kinomoto."

I tried not to smile, at least he was thinking about my first name right? "When will you ever believe me?"

"When pigs fly." 

"Oh look! I saw one just fly past the window!" 

He bit his lip, "I wish."

The room was coated in silence, the sound of dipping, scrubbing, and sighing was the only sound in the room.

**1 Hour Later**

I wiped my forhead with the back of my hand and dropped my sponge in the bucket, "Man was that tiring!" Syaoran shrugged and ringed his mop, I stared at him, "When do you think Sensei'll be back?" He shrugged again. "Mm... Let's put this stuff back." He nodded and opened the closet. "Were did you find the sponge?" He pointed to a box on the left full of sponges. I rolled my eyes and threw my sponge in the box, what was this guy? Was he all of a sudden a practicing mime? Speak Syaoran! Speak! 

"Sakura? Syaoran?" Sensei called us as he entered the gym.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked, since Mr. Mime next to me wasn't talking.

"We finished." Oh so he does talk!

He inspected the stage, "Good. I expected better from both of you." He paused, "For your horrible behaviour and actions, you two will be spending 2 hours after school all next week with me in detention."

"I have---" 

"Save your excuses! Even If you break your leg, I still expect to see you in class, after school on time." He paused, "One minute late, and you stay another hour!" I looked at him in shock, "Is that clear?"

"Yes Sensei." We said in unison.

"Good, now, let's go back to the classroom. Everyone is just starting on the scenery, I expect you all to keep your paint brushes on the paper, and not on each other." He eyed us suspicously as we headed for the class room.

**---  
In Class**

"SAKURA!" Naoko quickly grabbed me and led me to the table were she, Chiharu, and Yumi were working. 

"What happened?!" Chiharu asked, dipping her paint brush into a can of green paint.

"Yeah, rumor is you and Syaoran had a little 'fun' while we were at lunch."

There were already rumors?! "What are you talking about?!" 

Yumi walked over to my left side, "You're not going to throw paint on me are you?" She asked, unsure whether to give me the paint brush or not.

"No! Of course not!" I said taking the brush, "What rumors have you heard?" 

Yumi looked to her left and right, "One of the rumors was that you and Syaoran were getting it on."

I choked, "AH--COUGH UHG, WHAT?"

Yumi started to pat me on the back, laughing nervously at the people staring, "Saku! Are you ok?"

"NO! Getting it on?" I asked in shock, "Why the hell would we be getting it on during a paint war?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Someone said they heard you say: 'You like green don't you? You horny bastard.'" She said in a seductive tone.

I opened my mouth in shock, "I DIDN'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" I whispered angrily. "Were did you hear the bull from?!"

"Starts with a Tomo and ends with Yo."

"DAMN TOMOYO!" I whispered angrily, I looked around the class room, and then spotted Syaoran at a table with Ken and Mikey, I angrily stomped my way over to him.

"Sakura!" Chiharu called after me, "Oh God, Naoko what is she doing?!"

"What is your girlfriends problem!?"

Syaoran stared at me, "What are you talking about?"

"That stupid rumor she made up!"

He shrugged, "I don't care, I don't want to know." He walked past me, "Once this play is over, we will no longer be on speaking terms." I gasped, "So, as of now, we talk only when we rehearse. Got it?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. What the hell happened? I swear, Syaoran Li was bipolar. One minute we were happily throwing paint at each other and the next he's giving me his stupid deadly glares and telling me to never speak to him again. Unless it was Juliet talking. Dammit. I was begining to wish my name was Juliet and not Sakura. "Good." He said as he walked away.

I sadly walked over to Naoko, Chiharu, and Yumi. "Syaoran Li is the world's biggest ass-hole."

They nodded, "Eh... Revenge plan C?"

**---**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"I heard you guys!" Tomoyo argued back

"You need a hearing aid Tomoyo, nothing happened."

"My ears are perfect! I knew it! You still love her!"

Syaoran took a step back and grabbed his brush, "No, I don't." 

"Then why the hell were you two laughing huh?"

"Why were you spying?" He eyed her suspiciously, "You don't trust me do you?"

"You, yes. Her no." Tomoyo said angrily dipping her brush in green paint.

"Hey Syaooo." Eriol stood next to him, "Rumor is you and Saku... You know."

Syaoran's eyes bugged out, "What?" 

Tomoyo hid behind Eriol, "I heard you made a move. Or was it Sakura? I forgot, either way, you better go home right after school and never, ever, ever, ever, ever use the shortcut near her house ever again."

"I made a move? No I didn't! And why am I not supposed to use the shortcut?"

"Yeah, people said you did, and once news gets out, her brother's going to kill you."

"Her crazy maniac of a brother still lives there?!" He paused, "And what do you mean people said I did? Who told you that? The only physical contact I had with her was when the end of the brush in my hand connected with her face." 

Eriol took a step to the right, revealing Tomoyo, "She told me."

Syaoran glared, "This is bull." He dropped his paint brush in the bucket and started to walk away. 

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo called after him, "What the hell Eriol!?" She asked angrily.

"Lying once again huh Tomoyo?" He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged, "Say what you want. He's going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Figure what out?"

He looked at her suspicously, "Hm, you're a good actress you know that? You made him believe a lot of things."

She turned away, "Your talking nonsense."

"Am I?"

"Ok class, we've got 10 minutes left of class, please clean up and then gather your things," Sensei ordered, as we started to clean up. "Sakura, Syaoran, don't forget Monday after school is the start of your detention. I also expect all of you to practice over the weekend, the play is in a little more than 2 weeks! Ok class?" 

"Yes Sensei" We mumbled, dreading the day of our play.

RINNNNG! RIIINNNG! "Bye everyone!"

"Bye Sensei!" We said, running for the door.

"SAKURA!" 

I turned around to face Eriol, "Hey." I mumbled. 

"Heading home?" I nodded, "Cool, I'll walk with you."

"Kinomoto."

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Practice. 5. Penguin Park." I stared at him as he left.

"Change of plans?" Eriol asked, "Going to the park?" ****

I nodded, "Still wanna walk?"

He smiled and nodded, I gave Chiharu, Naoko, and Yumi a quick hug good-bye and left.  
**  
**---  
**Walking To The Park**

"So. Tomoyo's still at it eh?" Eriol asked looking up at the sky.

"Ohhh yeah." I said sighing, "Did you hear that rumor she started?"

He nodded, "Strait from her mouth."

I scoffed, "I don't get her! Is she trying to break herself and Syaoran up?" 

He shrugged, "I think she's planning something evil." 

"No shit."

He glared at me, "Shut up."

"I still dont get it." I asked.

He raised an eye-brow, "What do you mean?"

"Back when Syaoran and I were 'talking'," I paused and looked at him, "Weren't you and Tomoyo 'talking' also?"

He stared at the floor, "Yup."

"What happened?" 

"Huh? Oh look, geez, we must have stayed at the ice cream parolor for some time!" I looked at him suspiciously as he looked at his watch, "It's already 5?" He gave me a quick wave and crossed the street, "See you later, tell Touya to meet me at the arcade tomorrow, we're supposed to hang!"

I waved back slowly then entered the park. There was something he did not want me to know. "Decided to show up eh?"

I glared at him, "I could say the same thing back to you."

Syaoran opened his script, "Act 2, scene 6." 

I opened my script, "We skipped---"

"I read it on my own already."

I rolled my eyes, "How does that help me?"

He shrugged, "I got here early and read it on my own time. What you want to do to practice those scenes is your problem."

I mimicked him quietly, "Whatever."

He cleared his throat,

**"Amen, amen! but come what sorrow can,  
It cannot countervail the exchange of joy  
That one short minute gives me in her sight:  
Do thou but close our hands with holy words,  
Then love-devouring death do what he dare;  
It is enough I may but call her mine."**

He looked at me, "We'll just skip Friar Laurence's lines."

I took in a deep breathe then let it out,

**"Good even to my ghostly confessor."** He stared at me to continue. Uhg! It was hard rehearsing without a Friar Laurence!

**"As much to him, else is his thanks too much."**

"**Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy  
Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more  
To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue  
Unfold the imagined happiness that both  
Receive in either by this dear encounter." **He read.  
**  
"Conceit,"** I grinned, haha sounds like conceited!

**"more rich in matter than in words,  
Brags of his substance, not of ornament:  
They are but beggars that can count their worth;  
But my true love is grown to such excess  
I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth."**

We turned the page to Act 3, scene 1. "Ok... Skip.. Skip.. Skip, Sk---"

"IS THAT THE BASTARD THAT STOOD YOU UP?!"

I slowly turned around, please don't be... Oh God. "O-O-Onii-chan?" 

Touya gasped, "BRAT!?"

Syaoran's eyes got wider, "TELL ME I'M HAVING A NIGHTMARE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled looking at Touya then at Syaoran, this was not going to be good.

"WHAT'S IT DOING HERE?" Touya argued back.

"I'M NOT AN IT!" Syaoran argued.

"SHUT UP BRAT!"

"MAKE ME MANIAC!"

"WATCH ME!" Touya yelled, clenching his fists.

"TOUYAA!" I yelled pulling him back, "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"WHY NOT?"

"HE'S... ROMEO."

Touya nearly fainted, "YOU. WILL. BE. KISSING. HIM?!"

I nodded, "Sadly yes." 

"HEY I'M STILL HERE!"

"SHUT UP!" Touya and I said in unison.

"I rather have you kiss a rat!" Touya said angrily, staring at Syaoran.

"So do I." I agreed. Not. But he didn't need to know that did he?

"AHEM?" 

"What?" We both asked.

"Whats wrong with kissing me?!" Syaoran asked angrily.

I tried not to blush...Did he want me to kiss him? "Everything!" Touya answered.

"Nu uh!" He argued stepping closer to Touya. 

"YEAH HUH!" Touya said staring him down.

"I'm a GREAT kisser!" Syaoran said crossing his arms.

Touya scoffed, "Who told you that? Your pillow!?"

Syaoran snarled, "NO!"

"Shut up brat!"

I stared at them, my head turning left to hear Touya yell, and right to hear Syaoran yell right back. I smiled, it was almost like old times! I quickly shook my head, throwing away my smile, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING ABOUT?!"

"HE SAID IM NOT A GOOD KISSER, TELL HIM I AM!" Syaoran yelled pointing to Touya angrily.

"HOW WOULD SHE KNOW? SHE NEVER KISSED YOU GAKI!" Touya quickly turned to face me, "DID. YOU?"

I looked at him in shock, "N-n-nooo!" I said stuttering, hoping my cheeks weren't as red as I thought they were.

"GOOD." Touya said crossing his arms.

"For now." Syaoran said with an evil grin, "You know Touya, we never practiced Act 1, scene 5." I stared at him in shock, "Do you want to stay and watch?"

Was he serious? "Don't even try." Touya said angrily.

**"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." **He spoke, looking at Touya with an evil grin.

I stared at him in shock, as he slowly came closer to me. Touya gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Syaoran turned slightly, just enough to face him, "But the script says I must!"

He quickly turned around, and leaned forward, his lips planted directly on mine. "BAKA!" Touya yelled angrily, "GAKIIII!" He yelled slapping the back of Syaoran's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Syaoran yelled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"FOR THAT!" Touya said pointing at me.

"ITS PART OF THE PLAY!"

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN REHEARSING THAT PART!" 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

I stared at them in shock, my cheeks burning red, I got my first kiss. From a bipolar, egotistical jerk who will probably never bring up the kiss ever again in his life, and who picked up the argument with my brother were it was left of as if the kiss never even happened.

"YOU GAKI! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

I touched my lip with my finger and looked at him from the corner of my eye, why'd you do it? Was it just to make Touya mad? Oh God Syaoran, why?

**---  
Thank you for the reviews guys! I hope you all like this one, sorry its a bit long xD And Syaoran kissed Sakuurrraa! Nananananaananana! Weeee! Why? Because... You'll just have to find that out later won't you? HAHAHA! Bye bye nowwww (:**

And as for Secret Santa, I'm starting to write a new chapter, so keep an eye out for that (:  
Same with Infatuated! 


	10. Chapter 9

Part 9. "Palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."

"SAKURA! WE'RE GOING HOME!" Touya grabbed my right arm and started to drag me out of the park.

"WE. NEED. TO. REHEARSE!" Syaoran yelled grabbing my left arm and pulling me back. 

"HOME!"

"REHEARSE!"

"HOMME!" 

"REHEARSEEE!"

"AHHH!" I yelled out in pain, "I AM NOT A FREAKING ROPEEEE! DON'T PLAY TUG-O-WAR WITH MY ARMSSS BAKAS!"

"LET GO GAKI! YOU'RE HURTING MY SISTER!" Touya yelled pulling my right arm towards him.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Syaoran tugged my left arm, "AND IM NOT A GAKI! BAKA!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Syaoran and Touya let go of my arms at the same time, causing me to fall backwards on my butt, "OUCH!?" I yelled up at them, trying to get up.

"SORRY." They both yelled, trying to help me up. I was starting to think I was better off on the floor in pain, than be pulled and tugged by these two psycos.

"LET GO!"

"YOU LET GO!" 

"FINE!" They let go at the same time and sent me spinning across the park.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Touya yelled catching me before I fell on my face.

"ME? YOU LET GO FIRST!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!" 

I rubbed my head and started to back away slowly, I hoped to God they wouldn't as I slowly made my escape. I let out a sigh as soon as I was 5 feet away from them and walked towards the other end of the park, "BAKA!"

"GAKI!"

"LOSER!" 

"FREAK!"

Dammit. I could STILL hear them! I let out a sigh and sat on the small bench and opened my script, 

**"Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds,  
Towards Phoebus' lodging: such a wagoner  
As Phaethon would whip you to the west,  
And bring in cloudy night immediately.  
Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night,  
That runaway's eyes may wink and Romeo  
Leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen.  
Lovers can see to do their amorous rites  
By their own beauties; or, if love be blind,  
It best agrees with night. Come, civil night,  
Thou sober-suited matron, all in black,  
And learn me how to lose a winning match,  
Play'd for a pair of stainless maidenhoods:" **I paused, damn was this one looooonnng sililoque! How was I suppose to memorize this? And recite it perfectly on the night of the play?!

**"****Hood my unmann'd blood, bating in my cheeks,  
With thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold,  
Think true love acted simple modesty.  
Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night;  
For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night  
Whiter than new snow on a raven's back.  
Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night,  
Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun.  
O, I have bought the mansion of a love,  
But not possess'd it, and, though I am sold,  
Not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day" **I took in another deep breathe, damn did Juliet talk alot!

**"As is the night before some festival  
To an impatient child that hath new robes  
And may not wear them. O, here comes my nurse,  
And she brings news; and every tongue that speaks  
But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence." **_Enter nurse with cords_

**"Now, nurse, what news? What hast thou there? the cords  
That Romeo bid thee fetch?" **Ah! Is the honey-moon scene already!??!!

I looked up and searched for Touya and Syaoran, I stood up and listened to the calm wind, no 'Baka!' or 'Gaki!' to be heard. Just wind.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Huh?

I scoffed, so much for quietness. "IT WAS PART OF THE PLAY!"

"WHAT THE HELLL!!" I sat back down and tried to hide myself with my script. It was... Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?!"

"Touya?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around when I saw my BOYFRIEND kissing Sakura."

I gasped, how long was she here!? "Boyfriend?"

Tomoyo nodded, "At least he was."

Syaoran looked like he was taken-aback, "What?"

"You kissed her!"

Touya uncomfortably looked at the two, "Its. Part. Of. The. Play." Syaoran said, trying his hardest not to explode.

Touya backed away slowly, "You could've kissed her cheek!"

Touya stopped and shrugged, Tomoyo did have a point, "Why would two people who are madly in love kiss each other on the cheek? I'm pretty sure Romeo and Juliet was more passionate than that!"

Touya looked at Syaoran, he had a point to. "But you are NOT Romeo, and she is NOT Juliet, and you two are NOT passionatley in love!" 

Touya nodded, that was true to, "I'm PLAYING Romeo, she's PLAYING Juliet, we're PRETENDING to be passionatly in love!" 

Touya tapped his chin, yeahh, gotta admit, it would've been weird seeing Romeo say how much he was in love with Juliet then all of a sudden he kisses her on the cheek. "Are you sure YOU were pretending?"

Syaoran hesitated, "If I wasn't would I be with you right now?"

Touya raised an eye-brow, "If you weren't would you still be in the play with her right now?"

"Sensei won't let me back out."

"You didn't ask."

"But he told the class."

"You could've asked after class."

"Why would he tell the class we can't drop out of the play, but then let me do it afterwards?"

"UHG!" Tomoyo pulled her hair in frustration, "WHY MUST YOU BE SO DIFFICULT??!"

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS SPY ON ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL FALL BACK IN LOVE WITH HER!"

I froze, my eyes opening wide, what? Touya rubbed the back of his head and casually turned to walk away, "Says who?"

"Says me."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Tomoyo asked, she gave him one last look and walked away.

Syaoran scoffed then looked to his left and right, "Kinomoto?" I sat up strait, me or my brother? "Kinomoto! Were are you!" Should I speak up or? "It's getting late, we'll rehearse tomorrow."

I stood up and walked over to him, "You sure you want to?" 

He turned around to face me, "Why?"

"Your girlfriend wouldn't like it."

"She doesn't like alot of things."

"She'll break up with you if you see me again." Oh and might I add, if you _kiss_ me again. 

"She breaks up with me all the time."

"Then why're you still with her?"

He turned away and shrugged, "'Cause she's never lied to me."

UHGGGGG! When will he ever let it go!? "I think I should drop out." He looked at me, "Tomoyo's my understudy anyway, so, bada bing bada boom! You guys can be Romeo and Juliet!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she'd kill me, then become my understudy if I didn't. I rather just do it the easy way and back out."

He turned around, "Tomorrow. Practice. 3. Ice cream parlor." I watched him walk away, why didn't he encourage me to back out? I tried not to smile, maybe... Maybe, the plan was working.

---  
**Kinomoto House**

I slowly opened the front door and crept inside, "Kaiju." Dammit.

"Y-yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that brat was Romeo?"

"'Cause you would have killed him before the night of the play."

He turned his head away from the T.V. "Would that be a bad thing?" 

"I would have had to kiss Eriol if you did." I scrunched up my nose, "Ew."

He shrugged, "Good point." He paused, "So the gaki's dating Tomoyo now eh?" 

I nodded, "Yup."

"Since when?" 

"3 months ago."

"After you gu---" 

"Yup."

"What happened to her and Eriol?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" 

"I did. He won't tell me."

"Same here." I said as I walked upstairs to my room.

**---  
**"OH MY GODDDD!" Chiharu squealed over the phone.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Naoko said happily, "HE LIKKKKKKEEESSS YOU!" 

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"HE KISSED YOU! HE KISSED YOU!"

"Yeah, I think it was only 'cause Touya was there." I said, trying to sound cool, calm, and collected.

"Gosh Sakura, why must you ruin the fun?" Naoko asked sadly.

"I know! Our--your plan was working!" Chiharu said, "They're breaking up!" 

"He said they always break up." I quickly responded.

"But this time could be for sure!" 

"Nah, I don't think so."

"What if they do? It's obivous he's still in love with you!" Naoko said. 

"Eh, I doubt it."

"Don't tell me you're starting to feel... Bad for Tomoyo."

I hesitated, "...Maybe."

Chiharu sighed, "I liked evil Sakura better."

I nodded, "Me to."

**---  
The Next Day / Ice Cream Parlor**

"Saku--Kinomoto." I threw away my smile and quickly turned around, "Over here." 

I walked over to the corner table and sat down in the empty chair, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Did you and Tomo--"

"Yes."

"Cool." Dammit. I mean, YAY!

He held his script up, covering his face, "Act 3, scene 2."

"I read it already." I grinned.

"Then when am I supp---" He paused. 

"What and when you practice those scenes is your problem." I mimicked him from yesterday.

"I hate you."

"I know that already." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Act 3, scene 5."

I nodded then began,

**"****Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."**

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die." He replied.

**"Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone." **I frowned, poor Romeo and Juliet!

We continued reciting our lines, skipping the other characters.

**"Is there no pity sitting in the clouds,  
That sees into the bottom of my grief?  
O, sweet my mother, cast me not away!  
Delay this marriage for a month, a week;  
Or, if you do not, make the bridal bed  
In that dim monument where Tybalt lies." **

I gasped, "Her mom and dad want her to marry Paris?!" Syaoran nodded, "She can't marry him! She's already married! Thats.. Thats.."

"Cheating?" Syaoran scoffed. 

"Yeah."

He looked at his watch, "Its 4:30."

I nodded was this cue to say good-bye? "See you later?"

"Why? Were are you going?"

"No were? I thought you were leaving."

He nodded his head in the no-direction, "I'm tired of reciting these lines over and over again." He said as he walked over to the door, I continued to stare at him in confusion as he opened the door, "Are you coming or are you just going to sit there and stare like a complete moron?"

I quickly stood up and walked outside, "You're a jerk you know that?"

"HEY! LADY! WATCH OUTTT!" I quickly turned around and caught the soccor ball with my foot, "WOAH!" A little boy, who seemed to be at the age of 7, exclaimed as he ran over to me with his 3 friends.

"Is this yours?" I asked them, holding the soccor ball out to them. 

They nodded, "SEE! I TOLD YOU GIRLS CAN PLAY SOCCOR!" A little girl yelled after them.

"NU UH!" The boy said to her, "You're a girl! And girl's can't play soccor!" He said back to the little girl.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Yes huh! She did!" The little girl pointed at me proudly.

I smiled down at her, "That was a lucky catch." I frowned, Syaoran snickered behind me.

"Hey! I play soccor!"

"With what? Your Barbies?" The little boy asked looking up at me.

I counted to 10 in my head, do not blow up Sakura, he's just a little kid. Just a little kid. "No, I was on the soccor team."

Syaoran scoffed, "Was it team Barbie?"

I glared at him, "Girls can play just as well as boys can." I grinned, "You should know, since, ahem" I coughed lightly, "Who beat you that one time in 4th grade?"

He gawked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I beat you at a game of soccor nanananana!" I sing-songed as his cheeks turned bright red.

"SEE!" The little girl said happily, "She beat him in soccor! That means girls are better!"

"Nu uh!" One of the boys argued, "He probably just let her win so she wouldn't cry to her mommy!"

I rolled my eyes, "Look here little boy, I beat him," I pointed to Syaoran, "Fair and square. Come on Syaoran, tell him, I wonnnnnnnnnnnn."

Syaoran grinned, "The kid's right 'Kura, I just simply let you win." 

I gasped, "No you didn't! Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!" 

"Are to!"

"Girls are better!" The little girl chimed in.

"Nu uh! Boys!" The little boys argued back.

"I won!"

"I let you win!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"WAIT! WAITTT!" One of the little boys stepped in and crossed his arms, "There's only one way to settle this." I looked at him, "A soccor match, right here, right now. Boys versus girls! You two," he pointed at me and the little girl, "Versus us," He pointed to himself, Syaoran, and the other three little boys.

Was this little kid serious? "No fair!" The little girl argued, "5 versus 2! We need 3 more players!"

"Well she's a tall girl and besides, Kashi's referee!"

"So!? Still 4 versus 2! And thats a tall boy!"

"Fine! Then you find two more people Saki." He said to the little girl.

"Fine we will!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me across the small town center, we cut across the fountain and met up with two other little girls.

"May! June!" I giggled, what cute names! "Play soccor with uss!"

The two girls looked up at me, "Mommy said not to talk to strangers Saki!" 

"She's not strange!"

"Yea--" I sweat-dropped, "I'm Sakura." I said waving to them.

"Thats May, and thats June, and I'm Saki." Saki said as introduced everyone.

"But Sakiiiii!" May said, "We'll lose!"

Saki nodded her head in the no-direction, "See that big guy with the brown hair with Mark, Kashi, Ling and Naro?" She said pointing at Syaoran. 

"She beat him in a soccor game once!" She said pointing at me, as if I was a queen. Man did I love this little girl!

May and June looked at me in awe, "Really?!" 

I nodded, "Yuppp. So you guys in?" I asked. 

They nodded, "HEY SAKUUURRAAA!" I turned around, "YOU GONNA PLAY OR ARE YOU CHICKEN?" Syaoran yelled with an evil grin.

The little boys giggled around him and started flapping their arms, "GIRLS ARE CHIIIICKKKEN!"

I sweat-dropped, I can not believe I was going to have a soccor match with 6 little kids. "SHUT UP BONEHEAD!" Saki yelled back. 

I grinned, ok girls here's the plan...

"FINALLY!" One of the boys said, "NOW LETS PLAY SOCCORRRR!"

I grinned, "Are you sure you want to lose to a bunch of girls in front of your new friends Syaoran?"

"Bring it on 'Kura." He said grinning back.

I stared at him in shock, he called me..'Kura'. "SAKURRAAA!" I turned around quickly, "Let's kick their butttssssss!" May said evily. 

"Got it, ok everyone go to your position!" May quickly ran over to the goal, as June and Saki joined me in the front.

Kashi looked to his left and right then blew the whistle, it was game time.

I quickly kicked the ball away from Syaoran's reach, "June!" I yelled as I softly kicked the ball to her, she quickly turned to face me and kicked the ball before one of Syaoran's team mates could kick it.

"GO JUNE! GO!" I yelled as I blocked Syaoran from getting the ball from her, she quickly passed the ball to Saki and ran to block her from Syaoran's incoming team mates.

"YAY SAKKIIIII! KICK ITTT!" June yelled as Saki neared the boys goal, she kicked the ball, watching it as it swooshed past their goalies fingers and landed in the goal.

"WOOO!" I yelled happily giving them high-fives, "1-0 SYAORAN!" I said grinning. 

Saki stuck her tounge out at one of the boys, "HAHA SEEEEE NARO! GIRLS CAN PLAY!"

"We just let you score that one so you wouldn't feel bad Saki!"

"So Syaoran tell me, how's it feel to lose to a girl, yet a second time?" 

He grinned, "Games not over yet 'Kura." He quickly stole the ball away from me and passed it to his team-mate, "GO LING!" He yelled, "KICK IT TO NARO!"

I ran towards Ling, "MAY! WATCH FOR THE BALL!" I looked for my team mate nearest to Ling, "JUNE! STEAL THE BALL!" June nodded and ran for the ball.

"NARO!" Syaoran yelled, as Ling passed the ball just in time before June could steal it.

Naro caught the ball with his foot and kicked it into our goal. May jumped as high as she could, barely touching the ball. "1-1 'Kura."

"Not for long." I said staring at the ball, "GO SAKI!" I yelled as I swiftly kicked the ball to her, she ran for the opposing team's goal and pretended to kick it, their goalie ran to the left side of the goal as June kicked it to the right. "2-1, buddddy boy."

Syaoran gasped, then called his team over for a time-out. They huddled into a little circle, looking at us from time to time to make sure we weren't listening. "Hurry up Syaoran!"

"Yeahhh!" May yelled, "Are you guys gonna quit?"

"BAKKKK! BAKKKK!" June taunted as she started to flap her arms. I grinned and started to flap my arms with them.

"Ok, girls, that was the last goal you were gonna score against us." Ling said. 

June rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who hasn't even scored one goal."

Ling glared at her then got into his soccor position, Kashi blew his whistle and threw the ball in the air, I jumped up and hit it with my head, "GO JUNE!" I yelled as she hit the ball with her chest, she kicked it to Saki as they both ran for the goal, I ran behind them, Saki kicked it backwards to me tricking the other team, I bounced the ball up and down on my knee, "Do you remember that move Syaoran?"

He grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I kicked the ball softly to June, "It was the move I beat you with." And with that, June scored our winning goal.

"HAH! See Naro! We wiiinnn!"

The little boys whined sadly, Syaoran gave me a grin, "We let you win." He and Naro said in unison. Syaoran smiled at me as he held up a hand.

"Keep telling your-self that Syaoran." I said high-fiving him.

And for that 5 seconds, our hands touched, _**palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss**_.   
---  
**Thanks for the reviews guys (: &I also updated Secret Santa, for those fans who were dying for an update haha. Well, I hope you like this chapter everyoneeeeee! 'till next time!**

1. "Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" - From Juliet's line in Act 1, scene 5

P.S  
did you notice Saki and Naro's name were similar to Syaoran and Sakura's (:? Hehehehehee! 


	11. Chapter 10

Part 10. "Faung Bacon, a little taste of Heaven for breakfast."

"Sakura! Sakura!" May, June, and Saki came running towards me, "We won!" May said happily, jumping up and down.

I laughed, "See boys, girls can play."

Naro scoffed, "Syaoran told us to let you win."

I glared at Syaoran, "It was the gentleman thing to do, like that time in 4th grade." He said with a grin.

"Liar."

"Am not." 

"Are to!"

"I won!"

"I let you win!"

"Girls are betterrr!" May said crossing her arms.

"Boys!" Ling yelled back. 

"Girlsss!" June said joining the argument. 

"Boys!" Naro said standing up.

"GIRLS!" Saki argued.

"B--"

"STOPPPPPP!!!!" We all stopped arguing and looked at Kashi, man was this guy a good referee or what? "The girls won fair and square!"

I grinned, "Why thank you Kashiii!"

"Nu uh!" Naro said, "You weren't playing so you wouldn't know!" 

"I was standing next to you! Syaoran said to steal the ball, not to let the girls win!" Kashi argued.

I snickered, "Captain Syaoran lossssstttttt!"

"Who's team are you on Kashi?!" Ling asked sadly.

Kashi shrugged, "No ones, I'm the ref--- ICE CREEEAAAM!" Kashi dropped his whistle as he and the 5 other little kids ran towards the ice cream cart.

"OH OH OH! WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled, running after them.

Syaoran laughed, "Are you sure you're in the 12th grade?"

I turned around to glare at him, "What wrong with getting excited over ice cream?" 

He laughed, "Ice cream's on me guys." He said pulling out his wallet.

"REALLY?" Saki asked in excitement.

"Yup." He said with a smile, "Girls first, after all you guys won."

I looked down at Saki who stuck her tounge out at Naro, she reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember who. "I want strawberrrryy!" She said happily at the ice cream man.

The ice cream man laughed heartily, "You two baby-sitters?" He asked us, as he handed Saki her ice cream cone.

Syaoran nodded his head, "You could say that."

"Can I have vanilla?" May asked, looking up at the ice cream man.

"Oh! Oh! Me to!" June said, "With sprinkleess?"

The ice cream man smiled and scooped their ice creams and handed them their cones, "Okie dokie, what can I do for you boys?"

"Can I have mint mister?" Ling asked.

"I want the one with all the colors!" Kashi said with a grin.

"Can I have cherry?" Mark asked.

"I want chocolate!" Naro exclaimed shaking his head to get his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Here yeah go boys!" The ice cream man said happily handing them their cones, "These kids look happy, aren't you two the world's greatest baby-sitters!" He laughed, patting his belly.

"Well?" Syaoran looked at me with a raised eye-brow.

"Well what?" I asked.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" I asked, patting my pockets, looking for my money.

"Ice cream?" He said, stating out the obvious.

"Oh, yeah, you go on ahead, I'm still look---"

"One strawberry, and one chocolate please." He said putting his money on the counter as the man scooped the ice cream.

He remembered. He remembered my favorite ice cream! I smiled to myself, "You know, you didn't have to do that." I said holding up my money.

He handed me the ice cream cone, "Gosh Sakura, you need a hearing aid!" I glared at him, "Didn't you hear me? I said ice cream was on me."

My glare softened into a smile, "Thanks Syaoran." I said, taking a bite out of my ice cream cone. 

"EW!" Me and Syaoran turned to look at Naro. 

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Saki! You took a bite out of my ice cream!" He said, looking at his ice cream cone sadly.

"So what? You want some of mine?" She asked holding her cone out to him.

"NO!" Naro said in shock, "You got cootiess!"

I choked on my ice cream as I broke into a fit of laughter, "Hahahahaahhaaha!" 

Syaoran smiled, and began to laugh with me, "Saki doesn't have cooties!" May argued, "YOU do!" She said pointing to Naro, Ling, Kashi, Mark, and Syaoran.

Syaoran gasped, "No I don't!"

"Yeah! Girl's have cooties!" Naro said pointing to us girl's.

"No we don't!" I argued, "Watch I can prove it!"

Ling rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sakura."

"Seriously!" I held my cone out to Syaoran, "Bite it."

He looked at me, "What?"

"Bite my ice cream cone!"

"Why?"

"So I can prove that I don't have cooties!"

"And what if I die trying to prove that?"

"What would you die from?" 

"Your cooties." He said with an evil grin.

I stuck my tounge out at him and turned away, "AHA!" I exclaimed pointing to Naro, "You're eating your ice cream!" 

"Well thats what its for." Naro retorted. 

"Yeah, but you said Saki's cooties were on it!" I sweat-dropped, what was wrong with me? I was trying to prove to 7 little kids that cooties weren't real. Oh God.

Naro gasped, then looked at his ice cream, deciding whether to eat it or not to eat it, he shrugged then took a bite, "Mom said not to waste food!" He said, his mouth full of chocolate ice cream. 

"NAROOO!" A woman yelled, "LING!" 

They turned to face the direction of the voice, "OVER HERE MOM!" Ling yelled.

"Ah! There you are!" 3 mothers approached us, "Come on, time to go--" They looked at me and Syaoran.

"Mommy, this is Sakura and Syaoran!" Saki said happily, her mom smiled at us, "Sakura, me, May, and June kicked their butts at soccor!" She said with a grin.

"We let them win!" Naro argued.

"Sorry if they were bothering you!" One of the mothers said with a small smile, "They wouldn't stop arguing about who was better at soccor, so while they played soccor we went grocery shopping." 

"No, no!" I said with a smile, "No bother at all!"

Syaoran nodded, "It was fun actually." 

"Yeah mom!" Kashi exclaimed, "They even bought us ice cream!"

"What?!" His mom exclaimed, "Hold on, let me get my wallet, how mu--"

Syaoran waved away her money, "No need to pay me back Miss," He smiled, "Its ok really."

"Bu--"

Syaoran smiled, "Really Miss, its ok."

"Well, we better get going, its already 6, come on kids!" Their motheres ushered them to the car, "Thank you again Syaoran, Sakura!" She said before getting into the drivers seat.

I stretched out my arms, "Man! That was fuuuun!"

Syaoran nodded, "You heading home Sakura?"

I looked at my watch, "Yeah, you?"

He nodded, "Let's go!" He jumped off the railing and walked ahead of me. Lets? As in we? He turned around slightly, "Leeeettttt's gooooo Sakkuuurrraaaaa." He said slowly.

I bopped him on the head, "Jerk." 

**---  
Walking Home**

Syaoran grinned, "Haha do you remember in 4th grade when Eriol's milk came outta his nose?!" 

"HAHA YEAH!" I laughed, "Oh what about that one time when Chiharu slipped on that banana--"

"And accidently kissed Takashi!?"

"Haha! We all thought they had cooties!"

"Man, and then that one time when Naoko..."

I couldn't believe what was happening! I was actually having a conversation with Syaoran! Oh God bless Naoko and Chiharu!

"How about in 8th grade when Mikey sat on his like whoopie cushion thingy on accident during reading?" 

"Haha! That was classic! Do you remember in 9th when Yumi..."

"And then in 10----"

"WOAAAAH! STOP! STOP THAT PIGGG!" Syaoran and I quickly looked at each other as a pig with angel wings ran towards us.

"WHAT THE--- OH MY GOOODDD ITS GONNAA--" I quickly covered my eyes, the pig coming directly at me. "AH!" Syaoran pushed grabbed me and pulled me to the side as the angel-pig came running past us. 

"GRAB THE PIG!" A man yelled, running to catch up with the pig.

"Why the heck is there a pig running around the neighborhood!?" Syaoran asked the man as he ran for the pig.

"WE WERE SHOOTING A.." He breathed heavily, "A.. COMMERCIAAAL! HE'S COMING BACK, 1..2.. WAIT WERE'S HE---"

"AHHH!!!" I fell backwards as the pigs nose made contact with my stomach, "Uh.. Ah... Nice piggyyy! Niceee pigggy!" I said crawling backwards, "Stay piggy! STAY!" I looked to my left and right, "SYAORAN!" I yelled, the pig started to follow me. "I swear! If you back away I'll never eat bacon again!" I told the pig.

It snorted, it looked like it wanted to come after me, he was going to attack us all, one bacon-eater at a time. "GET HIM!" 

Syaoran looked at the man like he was insane, "Does it look like I know how to 'get him'?!"

"Does it look like I do?!" The man argued back.

"ITS YOUR PIG!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"WELL--- UH----"

"A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" I yelled, as the pigs wet nose started sniffing my leg, grooosss!!!

"UHG! Give me that!" Syaoran grabbed the net from the man and grabbed the pig with it. 

"Mister Chinao, were is that pig!?"

'Mister Chinao' quickly grabbed the end of the net from Syaoran, "Uh here sir!" He said proudly holding the captured pig.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked helping me up.

I nodded as I rubbed my bottom, damn could that pig tackle, "What the heck is this pig doing here?!"

"Sorry Miss," A man walked over to were Syaoran and I were standing, "I am Jin Faung, the manager, and director. You see, we were filming a commercial when Wilber," I looked around, who was Wilber? "Uh, that would be that pig, ran off."

I looked at him, "Oh." He led us to the place where they were shooting the commercial. I scoffed, "Well duh." He looked at me, "Wilber probably ran because your eating bacon in front of him!" I said pointing to the two men eating bacon, "It could be his brother or sister or something!"

He shrugged, "How else were we supposed to shoot it?"

Syaoran looked at the scene, "What exactly is 2 men eating bacon during breakfast with an angel-winged pig supposed to tell me about your product?"

I nodded in agreement, "Ah, just watch!" He signaled for two of his men to come, "Grab these kids seats," He looked at Mister Chinao, "Get the pig, we're gonna film it again." 

Syaoran and I sat down and watched, "So Sakuuurrraaa." 

I looked at him, "What?"

"That pig seemed pretty interested in youu."

I glared at him, "He tackled me!"

"Sure. Sure." He said grinning. 

"AND ACTIONN!" Mister Faung yelled.

"Mmm, this is the best breakfast ever!" Actor one said.

Actor two nodded, "Pancakes, eggs, and Faung Bacon." I tried not to snort, Faung Bacon? Well thats original.

As the two actors ate, a background speaker began to speak, "Faung Bacon, a little taste of Heaven for breakfast." As she spoke the words, 'Wilber' came out, tied to a cherry picker, the fan blowing his angel wings, making it look like he was flying.

My jaw dropped, "So, Syaoran."

He looked at me, "What?" 

"About what happened between us... Do you beleive me now?"

He raised an eye-brow, "Like I told you before, I'll believe you when pig--" His jaw dropped as he slowly turned his head to Wilber, the flying pig.

"Exactly." I stood up from my chair and shook hands with Mister Faung, "Thanks for the uh.. expierience?" I half said, half asked, "But I think I should be going now." I said good-bye as I started to cross the street. I turned around to face Syaoran, "Are you gonna come or just sit and star like a complete moron?" I asked with a grin.

Syaoran closed his mouth and nodded as he walked towards me, "So, tell me your story." I stared at him in confusion, "Go on, I'm listening."

"I didn't cheat on you." He nodded, "I didn't have a boyfriend." He nodded. "And those letters were fr--"

RING! RING! Syaoran took out his cell phone and pressed the talk button, "Hello?" I stared at the floor, "I was at practice." He glared up at the sky, "Well of course she was there how else was I supposed to practice my lines?" He paused, "But you aren't Juliet... I'll talk to you tomorrow... Yeah so what if she's here?" He hung up his phone, his face full of anger, "Well, this is your neighborhood, and I don't really want to risk my chances of seeing your brother again so, I'll see you Monday?"

I nodded, a frown on my face. "Bye Li." I said as I walked towards my house.

He turned his head slightly, "Call me Syaoran." He said, as he walked away.

I smiled to myself, I looooovvvveeeee Naoko and Chiharu, and their idea plotting minds!

**---  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you all like this chapter (! And, Secret Santa is also updated (and its almost ending)! Well, 'till next time (most likely tomorrow haha) **

dont forget that purple button down there!  
V (; 


	12. Chapter 11

Part 11. No Need For Suicide

"OHHHHHH MY GODDDDDD!" Chiharu yelled over the phone.

"HE'S LETTING YOU CALL HIM SYAORAN!" Naoko added, squealing happily.

"THE FLYING PIGGG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS SAKURA?" Chiharu asked.

"Uh...That Faung Bacon is heavenly?" I half-answered, half-asked.

"NO!" Chiharu sighed, "IT MEANS... CUPIDS HELPING YOUUU!"

I nearly fell off my chair, "Chiharu! Cupid's not real!"

"Come on now Saku! A flying pig in Tomoeda?" Naoko scoffed, "If Cupid didn't plan that then who did?"

"Mister Faung the director?" I asked.

Chiharu groaned angrily, "Come on Sakuuuu! He said: 'I'll beleive you when pigs fly', and what happens? A PIG FLIES!"

I held the phone away from my ear, "If I become deaf when I'm older," I paused, "I blaim you guys."

They laughed, "Oh come on Sakura!" Naoko said giggling, "You know inside you want to jump, scream, yell, and scream some more!"

I bit my lip, they knew me to well. "Yeah, well, I gotta go, I'll talk you guys later k?"

"Ok." They said in unison, we said our good-byes and hung up.

**---  
The Next Day**

**"****O God!--O nurse, how shall this be prevented?  
My husband is on earth, my faith in heaven;  
How shall that faith return again to earth,  
Unless that husband send it me from heaven  
By leaving earth? comfort me, counsel me.  
Alack, alack, that heaven should practise stratagems  
Upon so soft a subject as myself!  
What say'st thou? hast thou not a word of joy?  
Some comfort, nurse."** I read out loud, trying to sound as devestated and sad as Juliet would. The play was in a little less than 2 weeks, and Syaoran and I have only practied Acts 1 to 3!

"Blah...Blah... Nurse talks... Blah..." I mumbled as I skimmed through the Nurse's lines.

**"Speakest thou from thy heart?" **I recited.

"No... Come on Sakura! Juliet was way more emotional than that!"

**"Speakest thou from thy heart?"** I said with more passion.

**"Amen!"** I exclaimed,

**"Well, thou hast comforted me marvellous much.  
Go in: and tell my lady I am gone,  
Having displeased my father, to Laurence' cell,  
To make confession and to be absolved."**

"Ancient damnation! O most wicked fiend!  
Is it more sin to wish me thus forsworn,  
Or to dispraise my lord with that same tongue  
Which she hath praised him with above compare  
So many thousand times? Go, counsellor;  
Thou and my bosom henceforth shall be twain.  
I'll to the friar, to know his remedy:  
If all else fail, myself have power to die." 

I gasped, "OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF?!" 

"WHATTT?!" Touya came running in, embracing me tightly, "DON'T SAKURA! DON'T KILL YOUR-SELF!"

I blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I," He breathed heavily, "I, its a good thing I was listening!" He let go of me, "If I hadn't been eavesdropping, who knows what would have happened to you!" He sat on my computer chair, out of breathe, "How could you even think about killing your-self?!" I opened my mouth to argue, but he shushed me, "Whatever problem it is, killing your-self wont solve it! Is it that gaki? I bet it is that gaki!" He stood up, "When I find him, I'm going to strangle him to death for causing you to want to kill your-self!" 

I sweat-dropped, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You said you were going to kill your-self!" 

"NOO! JULIET WAS!"

"What?" 

"Juliet is threatening to kill herself in the play?" 

"Oh..." He laughed nervously, "Hah... Hah...Then, just pretend you never heard what I just said..." He slowly exited the room, "Hahahaha!"

"Ha..Ha?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah...Hah!" He said slapping his knee, "I'm just gonna go---" He pointed down the staircase, "And you know, like, yeah."

I nodded awkwardly, "Riiiighht." I massaged my temple, okkk, that was weird, I flipped open my script and continued reading, 

**"Tell me not, friar, that thou hear'st of this,  
Unless thou tell me how I may prevent it:  
If, in thy wisdom, thou canst give no help,  
Do thou but call my resolution wise,  
And with this knife I'll help it presently.  
God join'd my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands;"** My eyes widened.

**"And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo seal'd,  
Shall be the label to another deed,  
Or my true heart with treacherous revolt  
Turn to another, this shall slay them both:  
Therefore, out of thy long-experienced time,  
Give me some present counsel, or, behold,  
'Twixt my extremes and me this bloody knife  
Shall play the umpire, arbitrating that  
Which the commission of thy years and art  
Could to no issue of true honour bring.  
Be not so long to speak; I long to die,  
If what thou speak'st speak not of remedy."** I'm going to kill myself!? I scoffed, I bet Tomoyo can't wait till that part happens.

I let out a yawn, "Man what time was it?" I asked myself, I checked the clock, it was 3:30. I walked over to my computer chair and sat down as I moved the mouse around, I double-clicked the AIM button and logged onto my account. As I signed on, I instantly got an IM:

**xBlueHairedBoy: "Hey Saku."  
0401blossoms: "Hi Eriol whats up?" **

I tapped my mouse as I waited for his reply.  
**  
xBlueHairedBoy: "Did you hear?"  
0401blossoms: "Hear what?"**  
**xBlueHairedBoy: "Syaoran and Tomoyo broke up."  
**  
I was about to jump up and down for joy when I remembered what Syaoran had told me, '_She always breaks up with me_.'

**0401blossoms: "Eh, I bet they'll get back together soon."   
xBlueHairedBoy: "Nope, its official Saku."**

I bit my cheek, don't yell! Don't ye-- Screw it. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out loud doing a little victory dance.

**xBlueHairedBoy: "BRB Saku, I think theres a maniac running around my nieghborhood, OMG, what if it killed someone? It just screamed out "YES!" BRBRBRBRB!"**

I sweat-dropped and turned around, dammit. I need to start closing that stupid window.

**xBlueHairedBoy: "Nvm, whoever the maniac was isn't here anymore."   
0401blossoms: "Haha...riiiight. Anyways, whats up?"   
xBlueHairedBoy: "Nm you?"  
0401blossoms, "Nm hey can I ask you a question?"  
xBlueHairedBoy: "Sure? What?"  
0401blossoms: "What happened to you and Tomo?" **

I stared at the computer screen as "xBlueHairedBoy is typing" kept appearing and disappearing beneath the IM box, I twirled around in my chair, maybe I shouldn't have asked him? I glanced back at the screen, still no reply, I stood up and walked over to my IPod, I pressed play and sat back down, listening to the music as I waited for Eriol's reply.

_"coin operated boy  
sitting on the shelf he is just a toy  
but i turn him on and he comes to life  
automatic joy  
that is why i want a coin operated boy"_

Still no reply, I tapped my fingernails on my desk, what should I do?

_"made of plastic and elastic  
he is rugged and long-lasting  
who could ever ever ask for more  
love without complications galore"_

I began to sing along with my IPod, twirling around in my chair, 2 minutes passed and still no repl---

DING! I quickly turned around to face my computer, expecting a super lonnnnnng IM, but instead I got this:

**xBlueHairedBoy: "Huh? Oh I g2g, see you tomorrow Saku! Bye!"   
xBlueHairedBoy has just signed off**

I stared at it in confusion as he signed off, faster than I could even type: "bye" back.

**---  
The Next Day At School**

"SAKURAAA!" Chiharu came running towards me, out of of breathe, "DID.YOU." She was bent over breathing in and out, "HEAR?" She held her chest, "SYA-- HIII SYAORAN!" She said standing up right, smiling at him nervously.

"Hi Chiharu," He looked at her suspiciously, "Are you... Ok?"

Chiharu nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She forced out a laugh, "Uh, hahaha... I was just doing some morning jogging!"

He laughed, "Thats a first, I thought you hated jogging, running, walking, basically anything that makes your legs move."

Chiharu looked at him in shock then at me, he remembered that? "Oh well, heh..." She looked around, as if someone was holding up a cue card with an excuse on it, "You know, just jogging so I could keep up with Takashi!"

"So you could bop him on the head when he lies?" Syaoran asked. 

"Yup!" Chiharu said with an evil grin.

Syaoran backed away slowly, "Just for the record, I speak the truth!" 

Chiharu and I smiled, what happened to Syaoran? He... He's talking to us! And Tomoyo wasn't even here to force him t--- They broke up. THEY BROKE UPPPPP!!! "So, Syaoran," Chiharu smiled, "I hardly saw you this whole year and here you are!" 

Syaoran smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, we haven't hung out much have we?"

Chiharu nodded her head in the no-direction, "Nope, Its about time we d---"

"SYAORAN. LI." The three of us quickly turned around to the direction of the angry yell, I scratched my head, or was it a demand? "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Tomoyo yelled at me and Chiharu, "ARE YOUR NAMES SYAORAN LI?" She asked angrily.

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Who does she think she is?"

"SYAORAN!" She yelled angrily, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Everyone started to stare, "Tomoyo! Keep your voice do---"

"NO!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO!" 

Syaoran quickly walked over to her, trying to keep her from yelling, "Whats going on?"

"Are Tomoyo and Syaoran still together?"

"Was that Tomoyo yelling?"

"I heard Syaoran dumped her for another girl."

"Who?"

"I dunno." 

"Man she sounds pissed."

"Actually, Syaoran Li fell in love with none other than Sakura, a.k.a Juli--- OW!" Takashi glared at Chiharu, "What was that for!?" 

"Stop lying!" Chiharu demanded, showing him her fist.

"But I wasn't! Its true!"

"Oh my God! Syaoran and Sakura?!"

"NO WAY!"

I felt the blood rising in my cheeks, oh God. I looked at Chiharu, "N-n-nno!" I stuttered, looking at everyone.

"Really Saku?" Miya asked me.

"You and Syaoran?" Ken asked.

"N-no!" I stuttered once more. I hate attention. Hate. Hate. Hate! I looked around, me and Chiharu, with Syaoran and Tomoyo to our left were surrounded.

"I KNEW IT! YOU STILL LOVE HER!" Tomoyo yelled pointing her finger at me.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN STILL?"

"OH MY GOD! THEY HAD A SECRET ROMANCE!" 

"OH! I REMEMBER NOW! IT WAS LIKE SOMETHING MONTHS AGO!"

"OH! YEA--"

"KINOMOTO YOU BITCH!" Tomoyo yelled trying to lunge at me.

Syaoran held her back with his arms, "Tomoyo! Stop!"

I stared at her in shock, what the hell am I supposed to do?! "LET GO OF ME!" She ordered, scratching and slapping Syaoran.

"No! We have to tal---"

"TALK? ABOUT WHAT?" She asked him angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry but we have to brea--"

"WE. ARE. NOT. BREAKING. UP." She demanded, she looked at me directly in the eyes, "You're dropping out." She broke free of Syaoran grasp, "Got it?" She asked, "Make up an excuse, tell Sensei you're to busy or to scared."

"And what if she doesn't?" Chiharu asked, stepping in front of me.

Tomoyo scoffed, "If she doesn't, I'll give her a real reason." She stared at my leg as she spoke. There was no need for Juliet's suicidal actions, it was crystal clear that Tomoyo was going to commit homicide.

"Tomo--"

"Shut up Syaoran. Lets walk to class." She said walking ahead of him.

Syaoran stayed in place and looked at me and Chiharu, "Sorry guys." He whispered, following her.

I almost had him. He was so close. So, so close. "Damn Tomoyo." Chiharu whispered as everyone started to walk to class.

I nodded, "S-SS-Saku! 'Ha-ha-aru!" Naoko ran up to us, her face almost whiter than her shirt, "E-Er--"

"What?" I asked, starting to worry, "Naoko?" She continued to stutter, "Naoko?" 

"What happened?" Chiharu asked looking, trying to stay calm.

"D-did you... Oh God."

"What? Naoko, you're not making any sense!" I looked at Chiharu, what was going on?

"Naoko, you're really scaring us, what happened?"

"I--I-- Know."

"Know what?"

She held up a small notebook, "E-Everything." 

Chiharu grabbed the notebook from her and flipped through it, her eyes widening as she turned every page, "Were did you find this?" She asked closing the notebook.

Naoko pointed at the library, "On a desk, I think she was sitting there or something, and left it, thats when I walked in and found it."

I grabbed the notebook and flipped it open to a random page,

_Dear Diary,  
Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT! How could Eriol dump me? That stupid bitch, we weren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend! He pulled me aside today, and I thought he was seriously going to ask me, but what does he do? He tells me he can't 'see me anymore'. That his freaking parents want him to 'focus on school'. He never loved me, he played me this whole time. I can't believe I spent nearly 2 months beleiv---Hold on, Saku, 'Haru, and 'Koko are coming..._

WHY? WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS? I'm left heart-broken and Sakura gets Syaoran? Why does she get every thing huh? Did I do something bad to deserve this? Thats it. Little Miss Perfect, if I'm left heart-broken. You will be to. 

I looked up from the page I was reading, "This... This...Is..."

"Tomoyo's Diary." Chiharu and Naoko said, nodding their heads slowly.

RIIINNNGGG! RIIIINNGGGG! I closed the notebook and put it in my backpack, as Chiharu, Naoko, and I walked to class. I gulped, I was Juliet no more.

**---  
Thank you for all the reviews guys! I hope you all like this chapter! (And cliffhanger (sort of?)! Dun dun dunnn!) There yeah have it, a little insight on Tomoyo's reason right? As for Eriol, you got a glimpse! Until next time!**

P.S.  
Secret Santa also updated, (estimated 1-2 more chapters till it is over ):)


	13. Chapter 12

Part 12. Ice Talk

"Good morning class!" Sensei exclaimed happily, "Today is Monday and you know what tha--- Ah yes Tomoyo?"

"Sensei, I have a _friend_," She looked at me from the corner of her eye, "That wants to drop out of the play but is to scared to ask you because you might think her reason is bad." I looked at her, damn was she a good liar or what?

Sensei cleared his throat, "And what reason may your...friend have?"

The class stared at her, "She has stage-fright."

Sensei crossed his arms, "Listen up class, whoever Tomoyo is talking about, I am not angry with you, and I won't force Tomoyo to tell me who you are either." He scanned our faces, "But, I want to reassure you, if you have stage-fright, it will go away before the play! I promise, with all the practices and rehersals we are going to have, you will no longer have the fear of performing!"

I sunk down in my seat, thanks alot Sensei, I blame you for my death. Tomoyo turned around to face me, "I don't know Sensei, my fr--"

"Tomoyo, I'm pretty sure if your, 'friend' has avery big issue on stage-fright she, will tell me about it by themselves." Sensei then looked at the clock, "Ok class, to the gym!"

The whole class ran for the door, as I stayed behind with Sensei. "Sakura, are you ok?" Sensei asked as we walked to the gym.

"Yup!" I said, flashing him a fake smile, "Never felt better!" Just wait 'till after Tomoyo's done with you, you won't feel anythinggggg. I groaned angrily, pushing the voice out of my head. 

"You sure?" He asked, not beleiving a word I said. 

"Mhm." I said with a smile, as I sat down inbetween Chiharu and Naoko.

"Don't worry Saku," Chiharu whispered, "She tries anything, we got your back!" 

Naoko nodded, "And besides, she can't do anything with Sensei here."

I smiled at them, oh yeah? How about when Sensei, and you two _aren't_ here? "Ok class! I have something very important to show you all!" He stood on the stage, he looked happy and excited. "My friend is a very skilled carpenter." He opened the curtains revealing what I thought was one of the prettiest balconies I had ever seen. "He restored this old balcony, just for our play!" He turned the balcony around on it wheels, "Sakura, when it is the balcony scene, you will just stand on this ladder ok?" I barely nodded, "And when the scene opens up inside the Capulet's house, we will pull the balcony backstage and put up our 'Capulet House' scenery." 

The class 'oo-ed and ah-ed', "CAN I GO ON THE BALCONYYY SENSEI!?" Ken asked waving his hand frantically.

"No." 

"BUT ITS SO COOOOOLLL!" Takashi exclaimed. 

"MAN, IF I KNEW I'D GET TO STAND ON A REALLY COOL BALCONY I WOULD'VE TRIED OUT FOR JULIET!" Ken said crossing his arms.

Syaoran nearly choked on his laughter, "If Ken becomes Juliet, there will be no Romeo."

Ken crossed his arms, "Shut up Syaoran, you know you want me!" 

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Oh yyeeessss, I'm madl---"

"AHEM." Sensei and Tomoyo coughed loudly at the same time, grabbing their attention. Sensei eyed her, "Anyways, lets go on with rehersals! Today as you know, is a short day due to the teachers meeting, you will get out at 12, that is except for Syaoran and Sakura."

I jumped up, YES! I HAD DETENTION! YES! YES! YES!!! Tomoyo stood up "What?"

"Do they get to practice more or something?" Sazuki asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, just cause they're the leading roles and have more lines than we do doesn't mean we don't need the prac--" 

"CLASS! CLASS! Syaoran and Sakura will be staying for detention due to their behavior during lunch detention on Friday." He eyed us, I knew for a fact, this man was not going to let the incident go. "Now, I have no time for people shouting out, we have this week, and half of next week until the play! Now, let's begin with Act 4, Scene 1, I need Firar Laurence, and Count Paris." Shen, and Shun stood up and walked onto the stage. Sensei nodded for them to begin.

**"On Thursday, sir? the time is very short."** Shen said, trying to look as Priest-ly as possible.

**"****My father Capulet will have it so;  
And I am nothing slow to slack his haste."** Shun replied.

**"You say you do not know the lady's mind:  
Uneven is the course, I like it not."** Shen said, with a disapproving tone in his voice.

**"****Immoderately she weeps for Tybalt's death,  
And therefore have I little talk'd of love;  
For Venus smiles not in a house of tears.  
Now, sir, her father counts it dangerous  
That she doth give her sorrow so much sway,  
And in his wisdom hastes our marriage,  
To stop the inundation of her tears;  
Which, too much minded by herself alone,  
May be put from her by society:  
Now do you know the reason of this haste." **Shun argued, trying to give 'Friar Laurence' a reasonable explanation for a sudden marriage.

"Ok, Shen," Sensei stopped them, "You guys are doing great! Sakura your going to walk in soon so go up and go backstage, Shen, the 'aside' means you're talking us ok?"

Shen nodded then cleared his throat and turned to slightly face the audience,

**"I would I knew not why it should be slow'd.  
Look, sir, here comes the lady towards my cell."**

I slowly walked out onto the stage,

**"Happily met, my lady and my wife!"** Shun said happily walking towards me.

**"That may be, sir, when I may be a wife." **I replied, showing no emotion of love towards him as Juliet would have.

**"That may be must be, love, on Thursday next." **Shun said taking my hand. Were these guys some good actors or what? 

**"What must be shall be." **I replied taking my hand back from him.

"Naoko. Hand me Saku's backpack." Chiharu whispered.

Naoko nodded and handed it to her, "What are you looking for?"

"This." She said holding up Tomoyo's diary as she opened it.  
**  
"Tell me not, friar, that thou hear'st of this,  
Unless thou tell me how I may prevent it:  
If, in thy wisdom, thou canst give no help,  
Do thou but call my resolution wise,  
And with this knife I'll help it presently.  
God join'd my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands;  
And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo seal'd,  
Shall be the label to another deed,  
Or my true heart with treacherous revolt  
Turn to another, this shall slay them both:  
Therefore, out of thy long-experienced time,  
Give me some present counsel, or, behold,  
'Twixt my extremes and me this bloody knife  
Shall play the umpire, arbitrating that  
Which the commission of thy years and art  
Could to no issue of true honour bring.  
Be not so long to speak; I long to die,  
If what thou speak'st speak not of remedy."** I spoke, sadness clearly in my voice.

"What are you doing?" Naoko whispered, looking around to make sure no-one was watching. Especially Tomoyo.

"Looking for facts. Information." Chiharu said, skimming through pages.

"Facts? Information? On what?"

"I dunno, anything to help us find out more about, I don't know, her, Syaoran, Eriol, and even Sakura." She said flipping the page.

**"Hold, daughter: I do spy a kind of hope,  
Which craves as desperate an execution.  
As that is desperate which we would prevent.  
If, rather than to marry County Paris,  
Thou hast the strength of will to slay thyself,  
Then is it likely thou wilt undertake**

**  
A thing like death to chide away this shame,  
That copest with death himself to scape from it:  
And, if thou darest, I'll give thee remedy." **Shen spoke.

"AHA!" Chiharu held out the notebook to Naoko, "Look." She pointed to a journal entry written 1 week after her evil plan to break up Syaoran and Sakura had happened. 

_Ok. So Syaoran and Sakura are officially over. Not that they were anything to begin with anyway. But back to the point, Eriol still doesn't want me. I've flirted with other guys... Especially Syaoran, his bestfriend, who is to heart-broken to do anything but stand there like a dumbfounded lovesick person that he is. Its only a matter of time until Sakura tries to get him back... And with the help of Chiharu and Naoko, I know she will. She doesn't get Syaoran until I get Eriol. _There was an angry scribble, _And theres only one way to make sure of that._

I will make Syaoran mine.

Until Eriol finally comes to his senses, that is.

"What a freak!" Naoko said holding the notebook an arms length away from herself.

Chiharu nodded, "A heart-broken, life-runing freak."

**"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,  
That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
I'll call them back again to comfort me:  
Nurse! What should she do here?  
My dismal scene I needs must act alone.  
Come, vial.  
What if this mixture do not work at all?  
Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?  
No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there." **I looked at Sensei, "Uh, it says to lay down my dagger?"

Sensei quickly stood up, "Oh yes! For now you won't have one, but the final rehersal and the night of the play, we will have a plastic dagger, but for now just ignore it."

I nodded and continued,

**"What if it be a poison, which the friar  
Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead,  
Lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd,  
Because he married me before to Romeo?  
I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not,  
For he hath still been tried a holy man.  
How if, when I am laid into the tomb,  
I wake before the time that Romeo  
Come to redeem me? there's a fearful point!  
Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault,  
To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in..."**

"So she's only using Syaoran huh?" Naoko said looking through the notebook.

Chiharu nodded, "Yuppp. All for Eriol, can you believe it?"

Naoko looked at Eriol, "Seriously. She must be in love with him, I mean she could have any guy she ever wanted but she did all this for Eriol."

Chiharu tapped her chin, "I wonder why Eriol ended it like that."

Naoko nodded, "Seriously, Eriol has to have a better reason than 'school work', hes the top in our class!"

"Exactly." Chiharu looked at the back of Eriol's head, "If school isn't the real reason, then what was it?"

**3 Hours later**

"Good job class!" Sensei said standing on the stage, "We only have one more Act to go, and we're done!" We all clapped, "The bell will ring in about 5 minutes, everyone get a good rest tonight, we'll be working on our scenery all day tomorrow! As for Syaoran and Sakura, you 2 will come with me once everyone has left, got it?"

I looked at Syaoran then nodded, "Yes Sensei." We said in unison. 

"Hey Saku, want us to wait?" Chiharu asked putting her backpack on.

"Mm, no its ok." I said putting on a fake smile.

"You sure?" Naoko asked, worry in her eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, you guys! I'm fine!"

RINGG! RINNNGG!

"Sakura!" Sensei called out.

I looked at them one last time, "See you guys tomorrow!" If I'm even alive 'till then.

They gave me a hug good-bye, "Bye Saku..." They whispered, as they watched me walk away. 

**---**

"Hey! Eriol!" Chiharu and Naoko ran to catch up with him.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Eriol asked opening the trunk of his car.

"God Eriol, didn't you hear us yelling for the past I don't know, 15 minutes!?" Chiharu asked, out of breathe.

"Nope? Man, were you chasing me for a long time or something?" Eriol said putting his things in the trunk.

"I. HATE. RUNNING." Chiharu said through gritted teeth.

"Some people never change, one of them being you." Eriol said with a light laugh.

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Is that all people remember me by? 'The girl who hates running'?" Eriol opened his mouth to agree, but Chiharu gave him the eye, "Whatever, anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the ice cream parlor?" 

Eriol shrugged, "Sure why not?"

**---  
Detention**

"Ok, since there is a teacher's meeting, and I can't bring you with me, you both will be spending todays detention in the library." He said opening the library door, "You can rehearse, do homework, anything other than cause chaos, am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal." I mumbled as I put my backpack on the small round table. 

"Good, I'll be back at 2." He nodded as he walked away.

"...I-I'm sorry."

I looked up, "Huh?" 

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry." 

I looked away, "For what?" Letting Tomoyo run your life and leaving me and Chiharu this morning? Or for not believing me for the whole senior year? Or was it for kissing me just because my brother was there to witness it? I scoffed silently, what exactly are you sorry for Syaoran, huh?

"For everything." He sat down in the chair across from me, "For never listening to the true story, and just accusing you for cheating on me when I didn't even know what the hell wa--"

"NO FOUL LANGUAGE!" We turned to face the librarian, "AND QUIET! THIS IS A LIBRARY!" She said in an angry whisper as she went back to her book.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

"I didn't know what was even going on and I accused you." He paused, I was staring right into his hypnotizing amber eyes now, "And for walking out on you and Chiharu this morning," What the hell? Was this guy some sort of mind-reader!? "But I had to, if I didn't follow Tomoyo, she would have probably done something to hurt you guys."

I gasped, he... Cared. "I'm sorry."

What? Not sorry for that stupid kiss? I turned away, breaking the spell from his eyes, "No, no, its ok. Rea---"

He leaned forward, "No, its not." We were face to face, our noses almost touching, "I'll make it up to you someday Sakura." He leaned back into his chair and opened his script,

"Act 5?"

I nodded, "Act 5."

The librarian dabbed her eyes with a small tissue, "Ah, highschool love!" She whispered to herself, as she opened up her 3rd romance novel.  
**  
---  
Ice Cream Parlor**

"Eriol..." Chiharu took a bite of her ice cream, "We really need you to help us."

He looked at them with confusion, "On english? Sure why not? It never was you best su--"

Chiharu narrowed her eyes at him, trying to be as calm and nice as she could possibly be, "No. I do not need help with english, I am doing very well in that subject. Thank. You. Very much." She said forcing a smile on her face.

Eriol raised and eye-brow and took a bite out of his cone, "Right, so what is it you do need help with?"

Naoko cleared her throat and looked at Chiharu, "You see, Chiharu and I are applying for a job for this magazine...Called.." Naoko nervously looked around the store, "Uh, Ice Talk..."

"Ice Talk?" Eriol asked.

Chiharu nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Ice Talk?" She said eyeing Naoko, sending her, 'What kind of name is that?' Vibes.

Naoko rolled her eyes at her, "Yeah, Ice Talk, and to apply we have to make up our own poll, the candidates with the best poll question and results get a position." 

Chiharu's mouth opened into an o-shape, "Riiiight, and we need your help."

Eriol shrugged, "Sure, I guess, I mean its to help you guys get jobs right?"

Chiharu and Naoko nodded, "Yup, it'd help us alot."

"Ok, well whats the subject of the poll?"

Chiharu pretended to write down notes on a piece of paper, "Um... Break-ups."

Eriol's ice cream cone stopped halfway to his mouth, "Break-ups?" Chiharu and Naoko nodded, "Ok... And the question is?"

Naoko pretended to look at a piece of paper, "There are 5 questions." Eriol nodded,

"Question 1. How would you end a relationship with someone?  
A. Ignoring the person.  
B. Pretend that you don't know the person, and that you never dated.  
C. Through a phone call, or text, e-mail, instant message.  
D. Tell them in person."

Eriol scoffed, "D, of course!"

"Ok, next. Question 2." Chiharu tapped her pencil,

"Ok, what would you tell the person you are ending the relationship with?  
A. 'I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to settle down.'  
B. 'I don't like you that way, I think we should just be friends.'  
C. 'I don't like you it's over.'  
D. 'My parent's want me to focus on my school work.'"

Eriol paused, "Can you repeat the last one?"

Chiharu nodded, "D, 'My parent's want me to focus on my school work.'"

Eriol coughed, "Erm, that one."

Chiharu raised her eye-brows at Naoko, "Ok, question 3," Naoko paused, "This is a yes or no question," Eriol nodded. "Would you ever lie about your reason to break-up with someone?" Naoko asked.

Eriol looked at his ice cream cone, "Yes."

Chiharu eyed him, "Next, have you ever lied about a reason for breaking up with someone. Again yes or no question."

Eriol nodded slowly, "Yes."

"With who?"

"Tomo-- WOAH." He stood up, "That's a bit of a personal que--"

Chiharu pushed him back down in his seat, "To late to take back what you said."

Naoko looked at him, "And since you've brought up Tomoyo, why don't we just you know, sit, and chat..."

"About the OLD days." Chiharu added.

"For example," Naoko pretended to think of a topic, "Why'd you lie to Tomoyo?"

**---  
Cliffie D: (sort of?) ! I hope you all like this chapter, I know, I know, Tomoyo is VERY OOC, and is a bit creepy o.o but hey, thats how the story goes! Sorry for the grammatical errors, I plan on revising this story once its done, (same with Secret Santa; which is also updated). Thanks again for your support!**

P.S.  
I will most likely update on Friday, I have alot of stuff to do tomorrow so yeah.  
Till Friday! 


	14. Chapter 13

Part 13. Chemistry

Eriol let out a sigh, "How'd you guys find out?"

Chiharu opened her backpack and threw Tomoyo's diary on the space on the table in front of him, "Straight from Miss Tomoyo herself."

Naoko raised an eye-brow, "Wait, I thought you put it ba---" She looked at Chiharu, "OH MY GOD! YOU STOLE IT!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Chiharu.

Chiharu sweat-dropped and pulled Naoko's finger down, "Hunny, you stole it from the library, we are way past stealing."

Naoko sweat-dropped, "Oh... Yeah." 

Eriol looked at them, "You stole her diary?!"

Chiharu and Naoko looked at each other then at Eriol, "No! Of course not!" He raised an eye-brow, "We merely borrowed it from the library." Naoko said, which was actaully half true.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Eriol asked.

Chiharu scoffed, "Eat it?" She rolled her eyes, "What do you do with a notebook full of words Eriol?" He looked at her, "Read it stupid!"

Eriol glared at her, "I know that!" He pushed the diary away, "But that stuff is personal! I'm not touching it!"

Naoko shrugged, "Then don't." Chiharu and Eriol looked at her, "Let's just say I opened the book and your eyes just simply wandered onto a few words... Say this page?" She said opening to a diary page.

Eriol tried not to look at the page, but ended up looking anyway, "So, Mister Hiiragizawa," Chiharu paused, "Care to explain?" 

---  
**1 Hour Left Of Detention  
**  
**"****So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that:  
Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow."** Syaoran recited to an imaginary 'Balthasar'.

**"Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death,  
Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth,  
Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open,  
And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!"  
**  
I let out a yawn and closed my script, "This is borrrriiiinnnnnnggggggg!"

Syaoran eyed her, "We need to practice!"

I shrugged, "Tomorrow during class, we have plenty of time."

"We're doing scenery tomorrow."

I smiled, "Even better!" 

Syaoran bopped her on the head with his script, "You never change."

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"Nope, not at all." He said with a shy smile.

I blushed, "Eh... Man I can't wait to get out of here." 

"Well who's fault was it in the first place?"

"Yours."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"You just HAD to paint me with that stupid red paint."

"That was an accident, YOU were the one who painted me while I was apologizing and trying to help get the paint off your face!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Getting the paint off my face?" Syaoran scoffed, "You were spreading it on my face!" 

My jaw dropped, "Was not!"

"Was to!" 

"Well who through the yellow paint huh?!" I asked, "The one that covered the majority of the stage?"

Syaoran pointed at her, "You?"

"Nuh uh!" I paused, "I threw the brown paint!"

"AHA!" Syaoran stood up, "YOU ADMIT IT!"

"NO --- YOU TRI---"

"QUIIIIIIEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" Syaoran and I turned around, "THIS. IS. A. LIBRARY." 

"Sorry." Syaoran and I apologized and bowed in unison.

"I'm surprised two people who argue non-stop are going to be the Romeo and Juliet of the Senior class play." She nodded in disapproval, "Did you not know Romeo and Juliet were madly in love and never argued?!" The librarian asked, closing her novel.

I looked at her, I scoffed, I'm pretty sure Romeo and Juliet argued at least once. "Erm, yeah... We're practicing the lines as best we cou---"

"By the looks of it you two need more work on chemistry than on the lines!" The librarian walked over to us, "Recite Act 1, scene 5, lines 100 to line 122." She moved the table aside, had us stand up, grabbed a chair and sat down in front of us. Syaoran and I looked at each other in shock, "Go on." The librarian said, holding their scripts.

Syaoran shrugged and cleared his throat, 

**"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."** He said, facing me, holding his hand up.

**"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." **I said, slowly putting my palm on his.

I blushed a bright red, we were holding hands...

**"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" **Syaoran asked, our hands still touching.  
**  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."** I said, nodding.

**"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." **Syaoran said moving closer, his amber eyes locked onto my emerald ones.

**"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." **I said, I could feel my cheeks burning.

**"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." **He paused, we both knew what he had to do next. He moved his face an inch closer to mine, he tilted my chin up slightly and kissed me. 

I broke away and touched my lip, that was the second kiss we shared. 

**"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."**

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." Syaoran said, placing another kiss upon my lips.

He broke the kiss, we looked at each other, that was the 3rd kiss.

**"You kiss by the book." **I whispered softly. Oh my God. Thats been 3 kisses in the past two weeks! Control yourself Saku, do not yell and jump for joy! 

"MARVELOUSSSSSS!" The librarian stood up, clapping joyfully.

Syaoran and I laughed nervously and took a couple steps away from each other, "Thank you." We said, bowing. 

"Now see!" The librarian looked at us, "You two make a wonderful Romeo and Juliet!" She paused, "I was wrong when I said I saw no chemistry!" She hugged us happily (and tightly might I add), "You two are the cutest highschool couple I've ever seen!"

"Erm." I cleared my throat, as I tried to get out of the librarians tight hug, "We aren't a couple?"

The librarian let go of us and gasped, "You aren't!?"

Syaoran nodded his head in no direction, "No Miss."

The librarain put her hands on her hips, "With chemistry like that?!" She went to her desk and grabbed a handful of novels, "You have more chemistry than... Than... ANY of these couples!"

I laughed nervously, "We're great actors?"

Syaoran nodded, "Eh, see? We've been practicing?"

The librarian eyed us suspiciously, "Of course, it was all staged right?" We nodded, "No real chemistry between Mister Li and Miss Kinomoto." Again, we nodded, "Right of course, only Romeo and Juliet had chemistry." Another nod, "Sensei was smart to chose to people who were not in love but surely played the part of two lovers well."

I looked at Syaoran, was our school librarian the weirdest librarian in the world or what? "Uh... Sure?"

The librarian sat her desk, "Hah, I was crazy no? To think that Romeo and Juliet, was Romeo and Juliet on and off stage!"

Syaoran raised an eye-brow, "Huh?" 

"Nothing, Sensei'll be here in a couple minutes, you two better pack your things!" She smiled, re-opening her book, "There is chemistry between you two! A romance novel fanatic like me can always tell." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Huh?" We asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing dearies! I didn't _see_ anything, nothing at all..." The librarian smiled, "Except for the sight of teenage love." She whispered quickly.

"See?" Syaoran whispered to me.

I shrugged, "Maybe she meant say?"

"I think that woman has had a bit to many books to read." Syaoran said, twirling his finger near his ear, "She's gone crazyyyy."

I giggled and playfully slapped him, "Syaoran!"

Syaoran shrugged, "What?!"

---

"Actually, no, I do not 'care to explain.'" Eriol said standing up, ready to leave. 

Chiharu smiled, "Right, of course, we can't force you to tell us." Eriol looked at her suspiciously, "However, I don't really think Tomoyo would like the fact you read her diary."

"So did you!"

"Yeah, but you have not proof of that." Chiharu said smiling.

"Well you don't have proof I d--" Chiharu held up her camera phone, revealing a picture of Eriol reading her diary. "How... Why... You guys are evil."

Naoko smiled, "So we've been told."

Eriol sat back down, "Well... I'm engaged."

**---  
Thank you for all the reviews! I know I meant to update yesterday, but I went to my friend's birthday party and got home late, sorry guys! Well, anyways, I hope you like this chapterrrr! Chemistry off and on stage? Is it just me and the librarian or do you guys see it to? (; See you next time! **

;candee


	15. Chapter 14

Part 14. What Mother Wanted

Chiharu and Naoko stared at him, jaws dropped, barely able to breathe. "You're... What?"

Eriol looked at his shoe, "Engaged."

"TO WHAT?!"

"To a person?!"

"No way."

"Yes."

"No." Naoko and Chiharu could'nt beleive a single word coming from Eriol's mouth. "No one could possibly be engaged at 18." Naoko said with disbelief.

Eriol shrugged, "Actually, it is." He paused, "I am."

"How!?" Chiharu asked, trying her hardest not to lunge out of her chair and punch Eriol in the nose.

"Well... It was sort of... Eh... Long story?" Eriol said stuttering.

Naoko glanced at Chiharu, "We got time."

"Explain." Chiharu demanded.

Eriol took in a deep breathe, he looked at Chiharu then at Naoko. He paused, pushed his glasses upwards and opened his mouth, "Well it all started when..." 

**---  
Approx. 3-5 Months Ago;**

"Eriol." Tomoyo looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Eriol tried hiding his rose, "N-nothing!"

"Whats that?!" Tomoyo said looking behind his back.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "Eh. Uh. For you?" He said, dumbly handing her the rose.

Tomoyo looked at him with confusion and accepted the rose, "Eh... Thankyou?"

"Would you like to...Go to uhh..." Eriol looked around nervously, "The movies tonight?"

Tomoyo blushed lightly, "Sure, why not?"  
---

"YOU WERE TALKING WITH TOMOYO WHILE YOU HAD A FIANCE'?" Naoko yelled, standing up.

Eriol looked at her nervously, "No! No!"

"Then what?!" Chiharu asked, she glared at him, "OH I GET IT! YOU'RE LYING TO US!"

Eriol's eyes turned into little dots, "What?! No! I swear I am an engaged man!"

"Well then what the hell are you talking about Tomoyo for?!"

"Just listen!"

"Can't you fastforward a little?" Naoko asked sitting back down.

Eriol eyed her, "I told you it was long."

Chiharu cracked her knuckles, "Why don't you just give us the highlights of the story?"

Eriol looked at her and gulped, "...Sure." He looked at them, "So after that Tomoyo and I were officially talking." 

---

"Eriol, dear!" Eriol's mother looked up at him from her book.

"Hey mom." Eriol said happily, grabbing a snack.

"You seem happier and happier each and everyday!" His mom said, closing her book. 

"Well," He grinned, "I met this girl... Well, not meet 'meet', like I knew her, but this is the first time we actually you know considered dating and li---"

"You... Met a girl?"

"Uh, yeah. We've been dating for a while now." Eriol said bashfully.

"Are you two..." 

"Official?"

"Sure."

"Nope, not ye---"

"Good." His mom stood up and did a quick arm stretch.

"Yeah I kn- What?" Eriol looked at her with a confused expression.

His mom sighed and had him sit down, "Eriol, I want you to break it off with this girl, before she gets into it and wants to make it official."

Eriol gave her a skeptical look, and tried to remain calm, "You haven't even met her and you want me to just 'break it off'?"

His mom nodded, "Your dad and I have a friend in England, who has a daughter about the same age as you. When we go there over your school break, you can meet her!" She clapped her hands together, "She's smart, top in her class, beautiful, won several pageants, and can bake very well oh! And she can..."

---

"So... You're mom wanted you to dump Tomoyo for some girl in England?" Naoko asked.

Eriol nodded, "Yep."

"Is that why right after you came back from England you and Tomoyo stopped talking?"

Eriol nodded again, "Yup." 

Chiharu jumped up, "WHY YOU PIGGG!" She started to strangle him, "YOU DUMPED TOMOYO BECAUSE YOU FOUND A SMARTER, PRETTIER, TROPHY WIFE?! NO WONDER SHE'S A WICKED LITTLE WITCH!" She paused to strangle him more, "DO YOU KNOW THAT IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT SAKURA AND SYAORAN AREN'T TOGETHER?! JUST BECAUSE YOU MET SOME CHICK AT ENGLAND WHO WAS BETT---"

"H-HELLLPPP MEEEE!" Eriol asked reaching for Naoko's hand. 

"CHI--CHIHARRRU!" Naoko yelled trying to free Eriol from her deadly grasp.

"I-- DIDN'T LEAVE TOMOYO FOR HER!" Eriol said, breathing heavily as Chiharu finally let go.

"It... Was more like my parents chose me to date her." Eriol said, rubbing his neck.

"You mean... Arranged marriage?" Naoko asked, eye-ing Chiharu.

Eriol nodded, "Some-what?"

"And... When they told you to marry her, you had to let Tomoyo go, no matter what..." Naoko added.

"And, you didn't tell anyone at school because they would have strangled you like I just did because they would have thought you were a lying disgusting pig who only whats arm candy?" Chiharu asked.

Eriol sweat-dropped at Chiharu's comment, "Uh yes?"

---  
**Couple Days Later**

"Kinomoto." I lifted my head up from my script, oh shit. "What did I tell you?"

"Eh... I couldn't Tomoyo. You heard Sensei." I quickly stood up from the bench I was sitting on.

"Well, then fake sick, fake pnemonia Fake a broken ankle, fake a broken leg." Tomoyo said, listing things Sakura could probably catch, or break. 

My eye twitched, "How would I tell my dad and brother that? They would know for sure I'm not sick, or that I have a broken bone."

Tomoyo eyed me, "You don't have to fake it if you want." She glared, "I can't wait 'till rehersal today!" Tomoyo smiled evily, "See you there Sakura!"

Why did I feel like I was in deep shit? I let out a sigh and walked to the gym. "Saku!" Naoko called out my name and ran over to me, "You'll never believe what happ--"

"Ahem." Eriol coughed loudly, raising an eye-brow at Naoko.

"Oh, um, anyways, how was detention?"

I looked at her weirdly, "What? Were you say... Never mind, it wa--"

"CLASSS!" Sensei clapped his hands together, "Today, we will be practicing with lighting, and the props!" He jumped off the stage, "Ok class, Romeo, Juliet, and Friar Laurence! We need you on stage! Act 2, scene 6!"

---  
**Thank you all for the review, and sorry this chapter is very short ): but i've been busy catching up in some classes, with friends, and getting ready for the Finals. (Also, we got the Wii, and its distracting me like KFHJFJSD so much.) I'm sorry again ): I'll try to update faster!**

;candee 


	16. Chapter 15

Part 15. Bright Lights

I made my way onto the stage, avoiding contact with Syaoran, who knows what Tomoyo would do if I just glance at the guy. "Ok, lets start, mm," Sensei flipped through the script, "Hm, right before Juliet enters. Ok, Chiharu, Yumi, ready with the curtains?" Chiharu nodded, "Tomoyo, lights?" She nodded as well, "Ok, lets begin!"

**"****Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite:" **Shen paused. ****

"Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow."

Sensei nodded his head towards Chiharu and Yumi to open the curtains, revealing me.

**"Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot  
Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint:  
A lover may bestride the gossamer" **As Shen spoke, Tomoyo blasted the spotlight on me.

"Ah!" I sheilded my eyes with my arm, what the hell is Tomoyo up to?

"Uh, Tomoyo, lessen the light please!" Sensei said standing up. 

"Sen-Sensei it's broken!" Tomoyo yelled from the lighting room.

What?! "Uh, um, ok, Sakura just move out of the spotlight, I'll go try and turn it off." Sensei ordered, quickly running up the stairs to the control room.

"What the... Why's it so bright?!" I spread my arms out to feel were I was going, were was the damn wall?

"Saku?" Chiharu asked, "What are you doing?!"

"I- I can't see, we---"

"SAKURAA STOP!" Syaoran yelled after me.

"Wha--- AHHHH!" I felt my foot step on air as I began to tumble forward.

"SHIT." Eriol quickly got up and ran towards the stage.

"OH MY GOD." 

"CATCH HER!"

"AHH!" 

"SOMEONEEE!"

Everything felt like it was in slow motion, I was falling forward, flailing my arms around in the air trying to grab onto something, anything to break my fall, as people yelled and screamed. "Uhgg!" I felt my head crash into something... Hard. But why did the floor smell like... Mint? "God Sakura, giving us all freaking heart attacks."

I turned my head towards the voice, "What? Who said that?" 

"What? Um, you're kind of looking at me?"

"What are you talking about I don't see anyone, who is this?" I spread my arms out again, feeling the air, how could this person see me, but I couldn't see them?

"Sakura, I'm right in front of you, stop messing around!" The voice said stopping my hands from moving.

"Who are you?!" 

"Sakura, quit it. You gave us all heart attacks already, don't scare us even more." A voice said, helping me up. 

I turned my head, "Thanks, who are you?" 

Chiharu looked at the class, "Chiharu? Helllo, I'm right here."

"Right were?" I turned my head left and right, "I don't see you."

Chiharu's mouth opened into an O, "What... Can you see?"

"I don't know, tell Tomoyo to turn off the light, god its bright!" I said.

The class became quiet, "Sakura... Sensei already turned off the light..."

"Huh? When? I still see it!"

Someone put there hand on my shoulder, "About 3 minutes ago..."

I bit my lip, "I don't know who you are but thats not funny! Turn off that damn light!"

"Its me. Syaoran... And it is off Sakura." 

"Then why do I still see it? Chiharu! Can you please turn the lights off?" I begged her.

Chiharu hugged me tightly, "Saku... They are off..."

I choked on my breathe. I slowly fell backwards. This was not real.

"SAKURA!" Chiharu yelled quickly catching me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Eriol yelled. The volume of their voices started to lessen.

"Oh my god... CALL SENSEI! SAKURA FAINTED!"

---

"WHAT?!" Touya yelled into the phone. He quickly put down his food, "What do you mean an accident occured during rehersal!?" He angrily asked, "WHERE IS SHE NOW?!" He asked grabbing his coat, "Ok. Ok. Thank you. Bye." He grabbed his cell phone and ran out to his car, driving 50 miles past the speed limit.

"Touya, calm down and stop yelling!" His dad said on the other line, "What are you talking about?"

"Uhg, forget it dad, just get out of work and meet me at the hospital." 

"What? Why!?"

"I'll explain later, hurry dad." Touya said hanging up the phone.

--- 

"Sakura, I'm Dr. Suri." I turned my head towards the voice.

"Hi. Um... Dr. Suri, what is going on?" I asked, trying to resist biting my nails.

"Mm, do you remember anything that happened? Before you got here?"

I bit my lower lip, "Well... I remember, wait, am I dreaming? I can't see anything."

Dr. Suri thoughtfully tapped my hand, "Sakura dear... You're... You---"

"SAKURA?" I quickly turned my head towards my dad's voice.

"Dad?" 

"Ah, Mr. Kinomoto, please, sit down." Dr. Suri pointed to a chair.

"This is my son, Touya." Dr. Suri smiled and gave him a chair.

"Woah, wait what's going on? Where am I anyway?" I asked, compeltely confused. 

Dr. Suri let out a breathe, "Well, Sakura, your Sensei told me that during a rehersal for the school play, the light broke and it was on very high."

I nodded, "Yeah I remember that, and no one would turn it off."

Dr. Suri gulped, "Mm, your Sensei did turn it off, but after 3 minutes you were still seeing the bright light."

"So, am I in a dark room now to adjust to the light or something?" 

"...No. Dear, um, you're... Blind."

I gasped, my dad squeezed my hand, "WHAT?!"

---

**Sorry for the late update, it is summer vacation you know (: Hahah, I hope this chapie didn't bore you or anything bad D; !**

P.S. I need help with the Secret Santa ending, for those readers, any tips :O ? 

Thank you for the reviews! 


	17. Chapter 16

Part 16. Romeo and Juliet

"I'm sorry dear..." Dr. Suri said, touching my hand.

I slowly took my hand back from her and my dad, "H-how can I be blind?!" I turned my head left and right, "This can't be happening! This is a joke...Right dad? Dad?!" I asked trying to look for him.

I heard my dad let out a deep sigh, "Sakura... Please... Calm down."

I was about ready to scream! "CALM DOWN?" I scoffed, "I'M BARELY OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL, I'M NOT IN COLLEGE YET, I HAVEN'T SEEN THE WORLD, I'VE PRACTICED FOR THAT DAMN PLAY FOR NEARLY 5 HOURS A DAY, AND NOW I'M BLIND. YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I huffed, how the hell was I supposed to stay calm!? I was blind for God-sake. BLIND. My dad quickly grabbed my arms and held them down so I wouldn't flail them around, "LET. GO!" 

"Sakura!" He whispered, "STOP... PLEASE." I couldn't tell if he was angry, or desperate.

I twisted my body, and squirmed my way out of his grasp, I crossed my arms angrily, was it me, or did it seem like I was the only one freaking out about being blind!? Did no one else care? Come on dad, scream, yell! How about you onii-chan? No angry yell, angry fist pounding on the desk?! "Please Dr." My dad spoke, "What are the conditions?"

I turned my head towards his direction, "WHAT ARE THE CONDITIONS? I'M BLIND DAD. BLINDDDD!"

Dr. Suri cleared her throat, "Erm, actually... There may be a chance that this is just temporary."

I turned my head towards her voice, "Temporary? How long will it last?"

"Well, see, the broken light flashed very bright, but you only looked at it for I'm guesing a mere 5-10 seconds. But the contact the beam of light had with your pupil was severe, causing... Temporary blindness." I clenched my fists, damn Tomoyo. Damn her to hell. "Mr. Kinomoto, from the tests earlier, I assume her eye-sight to come back in... 2 to 3 weeks. It all really depends on how fast she can recover and how badly the light had hit her eyes."

"Thank you Dr." My dad said, I heard him stand up and scoot in his chair, "Is there anything I could do, to... Help her? Speed up the progress?"

Touya tapped my shoulder and helped me up, "I'm sorry sir, but there really isn't any possible way to speed the healing. All I can say is, she needs rest."

"I see... Thank you Dr."

"Your welcome, Sakura, I'll be seeing you again in 3 days for a check-up ok?"

I nodded. In less than 2 weeks, we were going to perform Romeo and Juliet.

Romeo, oh Romeo, would you mind if I killed Tomoyo? 

---  
**Earlier During Class**

"I didn't know Tomoyo would try to kill her!"

"Seriously!" 

"Damn, she must love Syaoran!"

"What a bitch!"

"Ass-hole."

"Class! Class!" Sensei slammed his papers on his desk, "QUIET."

The classes talking quieted down to murmurs, "This is a tough time for all of us." He looked at the class seriously, "I am assuming Sakura will not be in class for a couple of weeks, and I sincerely hope she is doing ok." He paused, "But since Sakura is unable to be present, we will have to pass down the role of Juliet to Tomo--"

"WHAT?!" Chiharu exclaimed loudly, jumping out of her seat.

"Chiharu! Please sit--"

"Sensei! It was Tomoyo's fault that Sakura was sent to the hospital! YOU SPINELESS BI--" Chiharu argued, giving Tomoyo a nasty glare.

"MIHARA CHIHARU!" Sensei yelled, angrily, "I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN FOR SAKURA." He looked at everyone in the class, "I understand all of your concerns! I myself, feel like an awful teacher for letting this happen!" Chiharu looked around nervously, "BUT THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW." He paused, "I have talked to Sensei Sai, she feels for everyone, and is very worried about Sakura, but the students of this school and the parents are expecting a show." 

He stared at the class as Chiharu slowly sat down, "Which means, the show must go on." He looked at Tomoyo, "With our new Juliet, Tomoyo."

The class booed silently, kicking the floor in protest, scoffing, and glaring at Tomoyo, "Thankyou. Sensei." Tomoyo said through gritted teeth, glaring back at everyone.

"Ahem." Syaoran slowly stood up, "I'm sorry sir, but I can not be your Romeo."

Sensei's eye-brows shot up in the air, "WHAT? SYAORAN! YOU CAN NOT BACK OUT NOW!"

Syaoran bowed in respect, "I'm sorry Sensei, but I just can't. I'll switch roles with Eriol." 

Eriol choked on his spit, "WHAT?!"

Tomoyo gasped, "NO!"

Sensei rubbed his temple, "TOMOYO. ERIOL. ROMEO AND JULIET. THAT IS FINAL."

---  
**:O Good? Bad? (I hope the first one!)  
I hope you are all having a good summer break (if you're on it xDD)**

;candee


	18. Chapter 17

Part 17. Heartbreak Warfare 

**--- after class**

Eriol ran towards Syaoran knocking out almost everyone in his way, "Dude, you can't back out please. You can't."

Syaoran meerly shrugged his shoulders, "No way am I going to be Romeo after what happened. Sakura's... blind."

Eriol pulled him aside, took in a deep breath and looked around the hallway cautiously, "I think its about time you heard what really happened." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and signaled for him to go on, "Long story short, I broke up with Tomoyo because of an arranged marriage." Syaoran looked at him with disbelief, "She got so angry, so jealous, that when she found out that you and Sakura held hands that one day, she went back to the classroom and scattered fake love notes around Sakura's backpack and slyly got you to pick one up." He paused, "She wanted you, so Sakura would have no one, so that Sakura could feel the pain that she felt when I left her."

Syaoran looked directly at Eriol, there was no sign of his pokerface, no sign of a _"AHA Gotcha!" _or a_ "Yeah okay, so I made it up, but please be Romeo again, Tomoyo and I are like no were near compatible! Plllllleasssse Syao?!" _But nothing. "And when you and Sakura were chosen to be Romeo and Juliet, she freaked out, became completely envious, she knew that somehow you and Sakura would end up falling for each other again, she tried the best she could to get Sakura out of the play, and today, that little 'accident' was no 'accident'." Syaoran stared at him, "I don't have solid, physical proof that it was, but theres this feeling I have that she did it. Everyone has the feeling she did it. And I can't be partnered up with someone I lov-- Loathe." Syaoran looked at him quizzically.

"Eriol... I'm just as uncompatible as you are. And after hearing all of this, I want to shine a spotlight on her eyes." Syaoran spoke through gritted teeth, each word Eriol spoke replayed in his head causing him to clench his fist tighter and tighter. He had been used. Toyed with. Played like a damn fool. And above all disgustful things, he was lied to. "I need to go see Sakur---"

"SYAORAN LI!" Sensei quickly inturrupted him, "Due to... the incident, your punishment has been lifted, you are free to not attend detention."

Syaoran quickly nodded, gave Eriol a sympathetic nod, "I'm sorry."

**--- Kinomoto Residence**

I lay down in her bed, silently as I attempted to recap every single detail that happened. How could I possibly be ---temporarily--- blind? I wasn't... I didn't even... What did I do to deserve this? Was it those nasty revenge plans? Because if it was, in my defence, it was Chiharu and Naoko's idea. I tried bargaining with my invisible conscious. I swear I'll never ever make horrible revenge plans ever again. Oh I know! I'll, I'll be nice to every single living thing in the world, like a monk! I'll be nice to flies and and even onii-chan! It's only temporary, I continued to tell myself, temporary... _Tap. Tap. Tap._ I slowly sat upright on my bed, "Who's there?" I asked, trying to face the door.

"We need to tal-- Are you oka-- Of course your no--- I'm so sorr- I-I-I-I..."

For the first time all day, I felt a small smile slowly linger on my face, "Syaoran?"

He nodded, then stupidly slapped himself, _She's blind you dumbass_ he thought angrily, "Erm, yes..." I listened as he cautiously grabbed the computer chair and brought it over to the side of my bed and sat down, "I brought you some chocolate, if.. that helps..." He spoke nervously. I could almost feel his voice trembling.

I smiled, "Thank you." He handed me the chocolates carefully, and I placed them on my lap, trying to break the ice I grinned, "So, how'd you get past my giant maniac of a brother?" I said laughing.

Syaoran tried to stop his smile from forming, and from laughing, and instead let out a weird cough, I turned to face him, "Its okay."

He vigorously nodded his head in disapproval, "No it's not." I opened my mouth to argue when he stopped me quickly, "If I had LISTENED to you from day one, if I had NEVER went for Tomoyo, if I had NOT let her play me like a fool, if I just, if I jus---"

I leaned in. This time, it wasn't Romeo who made the first move.

We kissed. He broke free, slowly, "Why aren't you angry. Why aren't you yelling for me to leave." I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, "Why aren't you telling me that I was wrong and had lost my chance months ago? Why aren't you mad at all?"

I turned away, "Being angry, gets me no where. I don't want you to leave, I never wanted you to leave. You never lost your chance to begin with, being mad at you would take me back to square one." I turned to face him, "We'd be back to calling each other Li and Kinomoto, but the only difference would be you'd be in my shoes, and I in yours. You'd feel bad like how I felt bad, and I'd be angry for no reason. I'd be angry because of a misunderstanding that I don't even care about anymore." I heard him slowly stand up, "Being blind... It's only temporary..." I said, hopefully.

He sat next to me on the bed, and held me, "And I mean its not to bad, they were right your hearing senses get pretty good, like I have supersonic hearing or something!" I laughed.

He smiled, and laughed along with me, "You are amazing."

I smiled, "BRATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" I quickly turned my head to face the door, onii-chan? What the...

"Shit." Syaoran whispered and hopped over the bed to the other side, "So much for super sonic hearing 'Kura, you couldn't even hear you giant of a brother coming up the stairs!"

I laughed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA?" Touya yelled trying to reach over me, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

I turned to Syaoran, "What the ... how did you get in here?"

Syaoran smirked, "Easy, he brought in groceries, left the door open and bada bing bada boom I'm in," Touya jumped over the bed trying to grasp him, "And to thee Juliet, I bid good day!" He yelled as he swung out the window.

Touya ran to the window and tried to grab him by the collar but was to late, "That baka better not come back, I'm locking all your windows and doors."

I laughed, smiling happily. For once. It seemed like everything was back to normal, minus the part were I really can't see that is.

**---  
A/N:  
**And I completely understand if you choose not to read this, or if you find it unsatisfying. But I am truly sorry for the 3-4 year gap, and if my writing has gotten, boring, or lost its 'touch', I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. And for those who took the time to read and review, I greatly appreciate it!

Much loves,

candee. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Crossroads

"This. Can. Not. Happen." Tomoyo said angrily, as her maid brushed her long hair, she glared at herself in the mirror, "Me as Juliet, with that, that, hideous creature I use to lo-LIKE?" She quickly spun around shocking the maid. She waved off the maid, "That'll be all Gloria, please. Leave." The maid nodded and ran out the door, "Eriol." Tomoyo whispered, "This can't be real."

She looked at herself in the mirror, "But." She smiled evilly, "This might be. Fun."

--- **Kinomoto Residence**

I awoke suddenly feeling someone breathing heavily on my face, "Can I help you?" I asked rudely.

"Eh eh, Sorry Saku!" Chiharu replied backing away slowly, "How are you, erm, feeling?" She glanced over at Naoko.

I gave her a toothy smile, "Fantastic!" I turned over to face Naoko, "Hi Koko!" I said greeting her.

Naoko smiled nervously, "Hi Saku."

Chiharu looked at Naoko nervously, "Fantastic?" I nodded, "How could you be feeling freaking fantastic?" She asked sternly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Why shouldn't I be?" Chiharu and Naoko stared at each other blankly, "I mean Li-- Syaoran talked to us like normal today! Plus he even let us call him Syaoran!" I explained happily.

Naoko sat on the foot of my bed, "Yeah, and do you remember what happened after that?"

I looked at her suspiciously, _what was going on between these two?_ "Uh, school, then I went home to sleep?" Chiharu coughed, "Oh and I had this horrible dream," silence. "We were rehearsing and Tomoyo 'accidentally' flashed me with the stupid spotlight and I became temporarily blind." I laughed, "Good thing it was only a nightmare eh?"

They weren't laughing. Not even a small tiny '_Wow, stupid nightmare Saku_' grin, or even a _'Saku she wouldn't go that far!_' bop on the head. "Sakura... That was real."

I laughed nervously, "Haha... Haru shut up, you aren't funny."

Naoko shifted on my bed nervously, "She isn't kidding."

I snorted, "Yeah. Right."

Chiharu grabbed my arm lightly, "Listen Saku," she paused, "You were right, Syaoran did come up to us like old times today," I gave them my trademark, _I told you so_ smile, "BUT," _damn buts_, I listened for her to go on "During practice earlier, um, you were reciting your lines and she was in charge of the spotlight and um, blinded you." I frowned, "You were screaming for her to turn it off and kept walking towards the end of stage we told you to stop but you kept going and almost fell off, thank God Syao was there to catch you." She paused, and waved for Naoko to tell the rest.

Naoko glared at her, _'Why did I have to say the even worse part?_ she thought to herself as she cleared her throat, "Then you fainted and was rushed to the hospital, we found out today that you are... temporarily blind." She finished.

I threw a pillow at both their faces, "Shut up, you guys that's so not funny."

They looked at me in shock, "SAKURA! We aren't kidding, its true, damn for someone who's blind you know were to aim, is it true like when you lose one sense, your other ones get better?" Chiharu asked, "Like can you _see_ were we are by listening to our voices?" She asked.

I snorted, "Oh yeah, I'm tracking you down by listening to that soothing voice of yours, you baka I can see you. If your going to play some nasty joke about me being blind at least blindfold me first so I won't see anything."

Naoko dropped the pillow, "You. Can... See us?"

I nodded, "Duh."

Chiharu's mouth gaped open, "You have got to be kidding."

I stood up, "If I can't see then how do I know that you are wearing the purple sweater I lent you 3 weeks ago, which by the way, you haven't returned." I said stretching, asides from the nightmare, I just had the most wonderful, much needed nap ever.

Chiharu gawked at me looking down at the sweater than at me over and over again, "SAKURA! YOU STUPID, STUPID, I DON'T KNOW A GOOD WORD, HOW DARE YOU SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF US."

I looked at her, eyes wide opened, "ME ? LIE? YOU JUST TOLD ME I WAS BLIND!" I argued back.

"BUT BUT... YOU WERE." Naoko explained, "You, what the hell Saku?! Did you fake being blind?!"

I nodded my head vigorously in the no-direction, "NO WAY! I'd never lie about such a thing, what are you talking about."

Chiharu ran towards the door and quickly opened it, "TOUYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!!!!" She yelled loudly, "MR. KINOMOTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOO!" I ran over and covered her mouth.

"What are you doing!?" I asked, "Its like passed 10:30! My dad had a late shift at work and is trying to sleep in! Don't wake him-- Its passed 10 a.m! What the hell are we doing at my house?! We have to get to school, bakas you didn't tell me we we--"

Touya and my dad quickly ran to my door with bats in their hands, "Whats," My dad heaved heavily, "Wrong.... Gir...ls." I sighed, that was my father all right, nonathletic and all.

"Mr. Kinomoto, Sakura believes that the... _incident_ yesterday was a dream." She pointed at me like I was a freak, "She. Can. See."

My dad dropped his bat, "Sakura?"

I looked at him, "Okay, okay, this jokes gone far enough Haru, Koko, you even got my dad and onii-chan to play along." I laughed, "Come on, just say it, 'We got you!'" I laughed as they stared at me blankly. "No seriously guys, stop. It's not funny."

Touya and my dad walked into my room, "Sakura, it wasn't a dream..." My dad said.

"Dad..." He sadly looked away, "Onii-chan, come on you guys, its really not that funny."

"Of course its not." Touya said.

"You guys are jerks you know that? I'm so over this whole Sakura is blind joke! And onii-chan you better drop those box of chocolates right now before I stick my foot up your butt."

Touya stopped mid bite and stared at her in shock, "You. Can... See?"

I slapped him, "You idiot."

My dad ran over and grasped me into the tightest hug I have ever felt, "YOU CAN SEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

I squirmed in his tight hug and tried to break free, "We've established that I can see since I don't know dad, WHEN I WAS BORN?"

He let go and stared at me in shock, "But, yesterday, and the---"

RINNNNNNG! RINNNNNNG! We all turned our heads to the ringing telephone, no one usually called at 10 a.m. My dad grabbed the phone on my table and went into the hallway, "Hello? Yes, this is him speaking." We stared at him, "Mhm.... I-I- see. Yes. Okay. Uh huh. Yeah no, its okay, shes normal. Yes, we realized it wasn't--- yes. Okay, good bye. Thank you."

We stared at him, "The nurse mixed up your medical records with a Saki Komoto, you weren't blind, you just was seeing a temporary light until your vision was adjusting back to normal." He teared up, "You can see."

**--- Hiiragizawa Residence **

"ERIOL!" His mother yelled, "YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She yanked the covers off of me, "LYNN WILL NEVER MARRY A BOY WHO IS NOT PUNCTUAL!"

Eriol groaned, "But I feel sick mommmmmyyy." He coughed twice.

His mother rolled her eyes, "Is my poor baby sicccck?" she cooed, Eriol nodded trying to hide his smile, "YEAH WELL GO TELL IT TO THE SCHOOL NURSE!" She pulled him off the bed, "You have 10 minutes." She said leaving. "Think I'd believe that stupid fake sickness trick, YOU AREN'T 12!" She grumbled loudly as she shut the door.

Eriol sighed, today was the day, their first real rehearsal as freaking Romeo and Juliet. He shuddered, what if she tried to kill him next?

**--- school**

"Hey Eriol" I smiled as he walked into class.

He paused and choked on his spit, "You-- ho-- Sak--"

"I can see now." I said smiling.

He smiled, "I'm gla--"

"Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo entered the room after him. She cautiously looked at me, I wasn't sure if she was scared of what she did, or scared that I might sue her for what she did. Either way, she quickly grabbed Eriol's arm and took him aside, avoiding any more eye contact with me.

"What do you want?" Eriol asked, shaking off her grip.

"I don't want to be Juliet as much as you want to be Romeo." She glared at him, and looked directly into his eyes, Eriol could feel himself begin to sweat, "But just know this. If you don't do exactly as I say. I swear, **I** WON'T be the only one left hurt this time. It will be..." She paused trying to find the _right_ word, "_Tragic_." She poked him in the chest, "Looks like the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet fits us perfectly doesn't it?" She snorted, "Oh but wait. Except for the part when YOU left me for no damn reason." She smirked, "Looks like the best scene will be," she licked her lips and pretended to look through her script, "AH!" She pointed at the fine print, "When. You, die." She smiled and walked off.

Eriol watched her walk to her seat in fear. They met at a crossroad he never thought would ever happen, two exes, in a school play about tragic love, as the love counterparts: Romeo and Juliet.

And he feared her more than anything.

**A/N :  
**I'd love to thank Flyfly for your review, it means a lot, really :) I do hope you enjoy it!

much love;  
candee


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Picture to Burn

**11:00 A.M.  
**---

Sensei quickly cleared his throat and dismissed the class to lunch, he gently tapped my shoulder as I was packing my things, "It's glad to have you back Sakura." He said with a small smile, I gave him a small smile back, nodded my head and exited the class room. "Erm, Hiiragizawa, Daidoji." Tomoyo and Eriol turned around to face him, "Although Sakura is back, I had finalized you two as the Romeo and Juliet." Eriol groaned, _dammit_ he thought. "But, with only a week and a half before the play's first showing, I may have Syaoran and Saku---"

"BUT YOU SAID **WE** WERE ROMEO AND JULIET SENSEI." Tomoyo yelled, cutting him off. Sensei stared at her in shock, able to do nothing but blink, "This. Is. Not. Fair." She exclaimed.

Sensei nodded slowly, "Daidoji, I understand your upset, however we cannot let the class dow---"

"But I'm better!" She clutched her script fiercly, "I can PROVE I'm better!" She started pacing, "Sensei I never even got a chance!"

Eriol gawked at her, _she's gone nuts_ he thought, staring at Sensei, "Yeah you did, at try out---"

"SHUT UP." She spat, "Sensei, I've been rehearsing!" She quickly calmed herself, and began to use a soothing, manipulating tone, "What if," She dragged her toes across the floor like a guilty child, "What if, we had a little competition?" Eriol and Sensei both raised an eyebrow, "**US** versus **THEM**." She grinned.

Sensei cleared his throat, "You two, versus Li and Kinomoto?" Tomoyo nodded.

Eriol scoffed, "I objec--" Tomoyo quickly smacked him in the stomach with her script.

Sensei shrugged, "It does sound a bit interesting... But you do know that they have been practicing much longer than you guys have, you two haven't even rehearsed yet."

Tomoyo grinned, "We'll see what happens." She grabbed her things, gave Sensei a _sweet_, _thankful_ smile and pulled Eriol along with her into the hallway, "Hiiragizawa, if you want to live to see tomorrow, you had better be wonderful."

Eriol shivered, cleared his throat and attempted to find even a tiny bit of courage, "What is your deal?"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, and let out a disgusted snort, "My deal? Let's just say heart break mends with revenge." She stuck her nose in the air, "I was. And always be the best at this school." Eriol looked at her with confusion, "You think Sakura will get everything, you're wrong, its only a matter of time until Syaoran comes back to me." She smiled, "_Jealous_?"

Eriol cleared his throat, "Not even." He lied. He bit his cheek, "I'm glad I got a psycho like you off my back."

Tomoyo dropped her textbook, fists clenched, "HA. Like you even mattered to me anyways!" She could feel her nails digging into her own palms, "I could--- no. I HAVE done better than you." She picked up her book, "Yeah, you know what? You were just some picture to burn is all, to add to my collection of wasted time and pathetic boyfriends." She turned around and began to walk away, Eriol stood in place uncertain of what to do next, she suddenly stopped, and turned to face him, "Maybe you shouldn't be Romeo. At least then I could have a real man as a partner, not some sissy boy."

**practice**  
---

"Okay class!" Sensei greeted them as everyone sat down in the theatre, "So, you all know that Sakura is doing better!" The class cheered, Sakura softly blushed, "But, I had finalized yesterday that Eriol and Tomoyo would be our Romeo and Juliet," the class booed at the sound of Tomoyo's name, "But, I believe it was not fair for either of the two partners, therefore we will have a little Romeo and Juliet showdown, right here, right now, and Sensei Sai will be our judge."

The class greeted Sensei Sai, "So you're saying, we're going to battle it out...by acting?" I asked, _Syaoran isn't even here_.

Sensei nodded, "That's correct, exciting isn't it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "One problem Sensei, Syaora---"

"Sorry I'm late Sensei, I had to go deliver some stuff at Sa--" Syaoran cleared his throat, "Sakura what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

I grinned, "Nice minty green sweater."

He looked down, then up at me, "You can see?"

I smiled, "Yeppppp."

Sensei cleared his throat, "Nice of you to join us Syaoran, at such a perfect time to!" Syaoran looked at him quizzically, "Sakura, since you two have had over a week to rehearse together, you two will be first, I'd like to ask Tomoyo and Eriol to step outside for a moment and rehearse and we'll call you back in when it is your turn."

Syaoran looked up at Sensei, "First for what?"

"The Romeo and Juliet challenge."

Syaoran snorted, "Erm, sorry Sensei, but I told you I wasn't going to be Romeo."

I stood up and headed towards the stage, "That sucks, I might have to kiss my own God-brother if he makes Romeo." I pretended to throw up, "Grossss." The class laughed. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Are you coming or are you just gonna stare at me like a complete idiot?" I grinned.

"I think it might be funny to see you have to kiss Eriol," Syaoran pretended to stretch and sat down, "Hey Ken, you got any popcorn for the show?"

Ken grinned, "I gotchu man, I gotchu!" He said opening his jacket, "You want cheese, or regular? Oh I got kettle to."

I rolled my eyes, "Syaoran!" Sensei exclaimed, trying not to laugh along with the class, "If you aren't going to try out with Sakura, I'll have to chose someone else!" He looked around the classroom, "Erm, KEN!" He pointed to the stage, "You shall be Romeo."

Syaoran spat out his popcorn, "What?"

I grinned, Ken looked around the room confused, "Who me?" He asked pointing to himself.

Syaoran stood up, "Sorry buddy, but no way."

Sensei grinned along with me, "Then let the show begin!" He flipped through his script, "Lets start with hm, Ac-"

Syaoran grinned, "How about Act 1, scene 5 Sensei?" He quickly turned me around in a circle and gently dipped me.

I stared at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

He grinned, "This is a test of chemistry right Sensei?"

I gasped, the girls awed, and the boys hooted, "Syaoran Li!"

Syaoran winked at the crowd then grinned at me as he slowly, planted one right on my lips.

Ken threw his popcorn at Syaoran, "Dammit, I could have been Romeo!"

The whole class laughed, Chiharu snorted, "Sensei, I don't think we need anymore competitions."

Syaoran slowly broke the kiss, and lifted me up, "And you were going to kiss Eriol," Ken cleared his throat, "OR Ken." Ken smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

I grinned, "_Jealous_?"

He opened up his script, "Very." He said smiling as he turned to face Sensei, "Which scene Sensei?"

**some scenes later**

**---**

"Thank you, please step outside, and tell Tomoyo and Eriol to please come in." Sensei said, trying to avoid giving us any type of facial. We nodded our heads and stepped outside.

"You're up." I told Eriol.

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Fantastic." Syaoran lightly patted his back, and smiled sympathetically.

"Erm, weres..."

"HURRY UP ERIOL!" Tomoyo ran towards us as she applied endless amounts of lipstick, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside, rudely shutting the door behind us.

"Never mind, found her."

Syaoran laughed, "Who wouldn't? With all that makeup on it'd be impossible not to see her."

I laughed, "By the way, smooth moves in there." I clicked my tongue, "But you're not getting any luckier from now on" I teased, "These lips are locked." I grinned.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Your choice, but it doesn't matter if they're locked."

"What is that supp---"

And then, the idiot landed one on me. Again.

And, pft. I didn't refuse.

**A/N:  
**Thank you Jasmine, I greatly appreciated the review :) and also to those who have favorited this story, I am forever thankful! I hope you enjoy reading!

much love;  
candee


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Half Of My Heart

Eriol and Tomoyo awkwardly made their way on stage, _'Just be sooo horrible that Sensei throws up and boos you off stage himself!_' Eriol thought grinning, "Don't even try to act stupid." Tomoyo ordered, clearly reading his mind, "I _need_ this part." She whispered, staring into his eyes, "I _need_ this." And for once, Eriol felt sympathetic.

"Okay, so this is all a test for the best partnershi--" Chiharu snorted, "Erm," Sensei narrowed his eyes at her, "As I was saying, Syaoran and Sakura _graced_ us with Act 1, scene 5, so I would like you both to do the same." He sat down, "And you may use your scripts, since you have had a much shorter time."

Tomoyo smiled ever so sweetly, and tossed her script aside, "Thank you Sensei, but I have practiced quite a lot, no script needed."

"Suck up." Someone whispered, Tomoyo glared at them.

"Fantastic, you may begin then." Sensei said nodding his head.

Eriol nodded his head, and glanced at his script, looked up at the crowd,

**"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:"** He paused, and closed his script.

"Eriol! You can't do this to me!" Tomoyo angrily whispered, _'he can't leave me like this... again!_' she thought. ****

Eriol nodded, glanced up at Sensei and placed his script on the floor,  
**  
**"**My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."** he recited so lovely, that the class couldn't help but be magnetically pulled by his emotion.

Tomoyo gasped, and mouthed a small thank you, Eriol scanned her face and had felt true, honest, sincerity.

**"****Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
**  
She put her hand up, palm facing Eriol, awaiting for him to place his upon hers.  
**  
"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."**

Eriol slowly placed his palm in hers, and then, then they felt _it_. The class felt _it_. Sensei felt _it_. The soft shock of chemistry once the tiny balls of their fingers touched, the tingly sensation of floating butterflies in the pits of their stomachs, the class was silent.

**"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"** Eriol whispered confidently.

**"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."** Tomoyo replied.

Silence hung in the air, the audience was hooked.

**"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. "** He said swiftly.

**"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." **Tomoyo spoke nervously._'This line... and ..._' she thought.  
**  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."** Eriol slowly slid his palm away from her's, and slowly, cautiously leaned forward, staring deeply into her eyes.  
**  
**"**Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." **He whispered, as he put his hand around her neck and slowly drew her in as he kissed her softly.

**---**

"1..2..3...4 I declare a thumb war!" I said giggling as Syaoran and I sat on the floor, "Who do you think will be Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, avoiding his thumb.

He shrugged, "Who cares?" He said chasing my thumb.

I tried to slam down his thumb, "I don't know, just thought you know with all the practice we had to do and all that, it'd be you know, cool to be Romeo and Juliet."

He stopped moving his thumb, "Do you really want it that badly?"

I shrugged, "It'd be nice."

"Even if you had to kiss Eriol?" He grinned.

I snorted, "Not that nice." ****

He laughed, "If it counts for anything," he paused and stared at me, "I always thought you'd be the perfect Juliet." And with that, he slammed his thumb onto mine, "I win again!"

**---**

Sensei stood up in shock, "Th-that was.. erm, thank you."

Tomoyo gawked at Eriol, _it felt so real_ she thought hesitantly, "Yeah, if I didn't know any better I would have thought Eriol was really in love with Tomoyo." Ken blurted out.

Eriol took 3 steps away from Tomoyo and glared at him, Tomoyo quickly turned her face to hide her tinted pink cheeks, "Its called acting." Eriol said in monotone.

Ken threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth, "Then you're one hell of an actor! Brav-o!"

Sensei cleared his throat, "If you both could please wait in the hallway--- OPPOSITE of Sakura and Syaoran," he said pointing at the other set of doors, "So that Sensei Sai, the class and I could discuss this." He opened the door for them, "Thank you."

Sensei shut the door, "Well class?"

Mia snorted, "Sucks to be you Sensei, I wouldn't know who to pick."

The class nodded their heads in agreement, "Yeah."

Sensei massaged his temples, "Sensei Sai?"

She looked up, and shrugged her shoulders, "How about... a vote?" The class looked at her, "Those in favor of ..."

**---**

Eriol sat on the floor and closed his eyes as they waited for Sensei to call them back in, "Th-thank you." Tomoyo stammered.

Eriol opened one eye, "For?"

"For um, you know, in there..." She stopped pacing, "you were a great actor." She sat down opposite of him.

Eriol cleared his throat, "Erm, yeah acting thanks..."

"You to." He quickly added.

She looked down at her folded palms, "I know you--- they all think I'm psycho." He opened him mouth to argue in order to save her feelings, "Don't sweat it, I already know they think I'm psycho." She smiled, fidgeting with her fingers, "But." She looked up at him with wide, teary eyes, "You don't know what it's like, being _second best_." She turned away, "Or to not have _real friendships_, or a _real true love_."

He didn't know how else to react, _should I hug her_? He thought, _or .. or.. should I pat her back_? "To-Tomoyo.."

She waved her hand at him, "Don't give me sympathy or any fake pity." She laughed, "That's why I _need_ this. Because I need to reassure _myself_ that I am worth it. That I'm worth something. _Anything_."

"You don't have to prove your anything to anyone." Eriol said.

Tomoyo laughed, "Oh but I do." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I need to know that I belong somewhere." She looked up at him, "Because so far I've learned I _don't_ belong in sports." '_Sakura'_ Eriol thought, "I _don't _belong in that group I call friends." '_Chiharu and Naoko_' Eriol reached to pat her on the back then withdrew, "And I _don't_ belong in any boy's arms." She stood up, "Not _Syaoran_, and not _yours_." Eriol gawked at her, "Just tell me Eriol." She looked down at him, "Am I such a horrible person that I am doomed to be an angry, rejected, low self-esteem, nobody?"

Eriol slowly stood up, "I was... engaged."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, it wasn't the reply she was exactly looking for.

**---**

**A/N  
**Aw Jasmine! Thanks again for another review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :) I'm in need of some critics though, am I getting to lovey dovey mushy mushy or is it allright? Feedback is much appreciated!

much love,  
candee


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Here We Go Again

Tomoyo scoffed and began pacing. _Oh my God_. She thought, she stopped pacing and stared at him intensely, and burst into hysterics, "HA! You are ENGAGED!" Eriol shifted uncomfortably, "Boy oh boy, Eriol Hiiragizawa you sure know how to make a girl feel better!" She laughed, "Here I am depressed and sulking, pondering about if I am a horrible person or not, and ha! You tell me you are engaged!" She clapped her hands together, "MARVELOUS!" She exclaimed, "EXACTLY what I wanted to hear!"

Eriol cleared his throat, and tried not to look at her directly, "I-its not what it seems..." _Dammit. _He thought, _it was everything as it seemed_.

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "Oh reeeeeallllllllly." Eriol nodded his head slowly, "Pft. Yeah. Right." She paused, "I guess that was your little _I need to focus on school work _trick aye?"

Eriol froze, "I knew it." She said coldly, "I hope you got an A+ in her class." She snorted as she turned to walk away.

She walked slowly, _engaged_ ? She thought, her heart breaking each and every step she took.

"Stop." Eriol called out, grabbing her arm.

She froze, and tried to shake off his grasp, "What. Do. You. Want?"

He ran in front of her in order to face her, "It was an arranged marriage." He let go of her as she scanned his face for lies, "I was engaged to her and I didn't even know it."

She bit the insides of her cheeks, "We went to England, and I came home engaged because my mother and father were friends with hers, and they'd thought it be _just lovely_ if we got married."

"Do you think its _just lovely_ to be engaged to someone you don't even really know?" He asked her, "Don't you _think_ that I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react?" She couldn't look at him anymore, "_Think_ Tomoyo." He spoke, "Would you have reacted differently knowing I was engaged or would you have still gone and done your psycho antics?" He showed no mercy. "You took Syaoran from Sakura and made her suffer for 5 months because you brainwashed him into thinking she was cheating on him, then you attempt to take her out of the play by, blinding her."

She bit her bottom lip, "I-I didn't mean t-t-to." She stammered, uncontrollably crying.

Eriol laughed, "Didn't mean to _what_ exactly? Huh?"

She hiccupped, tears streaming fast, "It really was an accident!" She exclaimed, "The wires jumbled up together and the light wouldn't turn off and--- I would never go so far...." She whispered.

Eriol couldn't tell whethere or not to believe her. "I swear it." She let out, "You can go up in the stupid room and check the wires yourself." Eriol gulped, she had proof.

"I own up to every thing you said, yeah. My twisted mind wanted me to make her suffer like I did. And Syaoran? He was your closest friend, and I thought if anything would hurt you it would be moving on to your bestfriend. BUT I WAS WRONG." She wiped away her tears, "YOU DIDN'T CARE AT ALL." She looked up at the ceiling trying to keep new tears in, "I thought by being in this play opposite Syaoran, you would see our _chemistry_. AND THEN I got partnered up with you and I stupidly felt _our chemistry_ that should have been gone a long time ago." She gave up and let the tears fall, "I'M A TWISTED PSYCHO WHO MESSED UP EVERYONES FREAKING LIVES AND IS COMPLETELY IN LO-LOVE WITH YOU SINCE DAY ONE." She yelled at him.

Eriol was taken a back, "Scared Eriol? That I might try and blind you next?"

"Erio--" I slowly opened the door, Syaoran right behind me, they stared at Tomoyo and Eriol, both crying.

"Dammit." Tomoyo cried.

Syaoran and I closed the door behind us, "To-Tomoyo?" I asked, cautiously walking towards her.

Tomoyo tried to swallow and stop crying, "I-I didn't mean to. I swear..." She whispered.

Syaoran looked at Eriol, "ALL of this." Tomoyo looked at both Syaoran and I , "I-I-I need ... _help_."

Syaoran and I stared, shocked, "I-I'll help you." Eriol finally spoke.

Syaoran nodded, "I will to."

I put a hand on Tomoyo's back and patted her gently, "You know I would always help."

And for once, it felt as though Tomoyo was actually _Tomoyo_. She had finally spoke the truth, and was no longer the maniac of an attention whore people normally saw. She was _Tomoyo_. _Tomoyo Daidoji_.

**A/N:  
**Aw yay! Two reviews :) Much thanks to Jasmine and Brightestoflights, your reviews are just lovely! To answer a few questions: Tomoyo was Sakuras bestfriend, but when Eriol dumped her she took it all out on Sakura, (I know, I know, out of character much? Right?), and Syaoran figured it all out because Eriol had told him everything, and he and Sakura had never stopped loving Saku so when he realized that everything Tomoyo said was a lie, he finally let Saku back into his heart. I hope that helped out !

**PS  
**sorry for no update yesterday, I watched blindide with my friends, and it is a **must see**! Wonderful, wonderful movie :))))))))

much love,  
candee


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Tell Me Why

"I don't deserve your kindness..." Tomoyo whispered, attempting to steady her breathing.

Eriol went closer to her, "You need to stop. Stop thinking about how you aren't good enough for this or that or them or... him." He paused, "You need to stop thinking you deserve less than anything because no one, not you, not me, not Sakura, not Syaoran, not even Sensei or Ken or whoever else is in that room, deserves anything other than the best." Syaoran and I stared at him in shock.

Tomoyo slowly looked up, "Th-thank you."

Tomoyo glanced at the door, "You guys go on ahead, I'll wash up and meet you..." She tried to smile as she excused herself and walked towards the nearest bathroom. I stood in place for a moment then followed her, "I'll meet up with you guys to."

Syaoran patted Eriol on the back and walked into the auditorium with him.

**---**

"Tomoyo?" I called out as I entered the bathroom.

"Y-yes?" She replied, her breathing slowly going back to normal.

"I'm... Sor---"

"Don't apologize." She cut me off, "You did nothing wrong." She wiped her face with a paper towel, "if anyone were to say sorry its me, and only me." She walked closer to me, "I don't know what has taken over me... I take full responsibility, except.. please know that I did not mean to temporarily blind you.. the wires were just all, and it wouldn't and ---"

I closed the gap in between us and hugged her. THIS was Tomoyo Daidoji. My best friend.

**---**

As soon as we entered the auditorium, silence hung in the air. I squeezed Tomoyo's hand in support and walked up to were Sensei, Syaoran, and Eriol were, "Hi Sensei, sorry we took a bit long." I said, Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement and tightened her grip on my hand.

Sensei smiled, "No problem, are you girls, all right?" He asked, we nodded. He cleared his throat, "Okay then, class its the moment we have all been waiting for." He motioned for us four to go on stage, as he followed us, "Now, after both performances, we had everyone vote--- in order to keep it anonymous, we made sure each and every students had their eyes closed and raised their hands only once--- Sensei Sai and I then voted ourselves." He paused, "And our Romeo and Juliet is,"

I swear he took the biggest pause ever. As if we weren't already under enough stress right? I rolled my eyes, '_Sensei, just spit it out._' I begged him in my mind.

Tomoyo's grasp got tighter and tighter as Sensei's pause got longer and longer.

"OH! But first, I want to applaud all four of you for your hard work and fo---" _'REALLY SENSEI?' _I yelled in my head, I heard Tomoyo sigh in annoyance and giggled. She smiled softly, "Both groups showed excellent skills as actors and I can not be more proud of such a fine cas--"

"SENSEI!" Ken yelled out sliding in his seat, "BEFFOOOORE the bell rings pleaaaaaasssseeeee?!" The class laughed as Sensei blushed a deep red.

"Right, erm, class, your Romeo and Juliet will officially be,"

He paused shortly, "_Syaoran and Sakura_."

The class cheered loudly as Sensei came to congratulate us, "Tomoyo, Eriol, I want you to both know that this was a very hard decision," He put his hand on Tomoyo's shoulders, "You both were excellent and will remain the understudies."

Tomoyo let go of my hand and took in a deep breath, "Th-thank you Sensei, I appreciate it." She smiled and looked at me, "Congratulations Sakura." She said as she pulled me into a genuine hug.

The class gasped, "Congrats man." Eriol said giving Syaoran a 'man-hug'.

"Thanks." Syaoran said with a small smile.

"Class, I'm terribly sorry we did not get much of a rehersal, but I assure you that tomorrow we will be getting down to business!" Sensei smiled and glanced over at Tomoyo, "Its been quite a long day, I think you all deserve a break," he looked up at the clock, "You guys can leave 30 minutes early, is that okay Sensei Sai?"

Sensei Sai smiled at us, "You guys have been working hard, enjoy some free time."

"THANK YOU SENSEI!" The class cheered and hollered as we all exited.

"SSAKURA!" Chiharu ran up to catch up with us, she looked at Tomoyo who had hooked arms with me, "Tomoyo." She tried to smile, "You know... We haven't all hung out in a while." She looked at the four of us.

Naoko nodded in agreement, "Yeah Haru's right, how about some pizza or... Ice cream, or just chilling at the park?"

Eriol looked at us then at Naoko and smiled, "I think thats a wonderful idea."

I looked at Tomoyo, "What do you say Tomo?"

She looked around the group, "I'd... Love that." She said smiling.

Chiharu and Naoko smiled, "Wonderful!"

**---  
A/N  
**Sorry this is quite short! I have work in a few minutes :) I just want to thank all of you, wow 103 reviews ! Thank you so much: Flyfly, kimmygoldenangel, Jasmine and Brightestoflights!

BTW! Blindside was an excellent movie, (based on a true story!), it had laughs and tears, but mostly laughs ;) I reccommend it to all of you :)

much love;

candee


End file.
